The Sayien Empire
by Wonda Reeves
Summary: This is a an A/U. The King of the Sayien comes to eath for his son.. He finds Pan and makes her his slave. What will happen to Pan? and Will Vegita leve his family to friends to go with his Father? Read and Finf out!
1. Default Chapter

The Sayien Empire

  
  
  
  


Prologue: This story Takes place in an alterative Universe, where Trunks and Goten are the same age. Both Bura and Pan are the same age as well. Trunks gets board of living on Planet Earth, he is sick of all the girls who just want him for his looks and his money. He just wants break from it all even if it for a shot time. Then one day his whish comes true...... 

Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 18, Bura 18, Trunks 26, Goten 26, Gohan 37, Goku 57, 

ChiChi 55, Bulma 56, Vegita 62, Vidal 37

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


The sky was dark, the hour was midnight. A young Man stood looking up at the stars. 'How I wish I was somewhere else! I wish I was away from all those boy crazy girls! All they want from me is my money!' He looked at the moon.

"Trunks!" called his mother. "Honey you have to get up early! Tomorrow is Pan's Birthday Party! She's..."

"I know Pan is turning eighteen!" he sighed. "I'm on my way to bed!" he got down from the roof. 

Bulma smiled. "What are thinking about? Grandchildren perhaps???" 

"MOM!!!!" he looked at her. "Is that all you think of?"

"No, I just want you to be happy, and make lots of Grand kids!!!" she seen the look on his face. "Sorry honey, I'm not getting any younger and ......"

"I understand!" with that she left his room, and he got undressed. He put his boxers on and went to sleep.

*IN THE MORNING.*

The clock rang, it was six a.m. "TRUNKS! IT TIME TO HELP DECORATE FOR THE PARTY!!!!!"

Trunks sat up. "WHY CAN"T BURA HELP! IT"S HER BEST FRIEND'S PARTY AFTER ALL!!"

Bulma yell back at him. "SHE IS, SHE'S JUST GETTING A SHOWER FIRST!" She stopped. "IF YOU DON"T WANT TO HELP, I"LL GET YOUR FATHER! AND YOU"LL HAVE TO TRAIN WITH HIM INSTEAD OF GETTING THE DAY OFF FOR PAN"S SURPRISE PARTY!" 

Trunks thought about it. "I'M UP!!, BUT I'M GETTING A SHOWER FIRST!"

She smile. 'I knew that would work!' "OKAY! SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE!" After that she decided to call Vidal, to make sure everything was still as planed. The phone rang, and Pan picked up. "Hey, Pan honey, can I talk to your mother please?"

"Yeah, hold on!" she called her mother. "Is this call to see if where still coming we're still coming for dinner tonight?" Pan asked. 

"Yes dear, but I want to ask your mother a question!"

With that Vidal picked up th phone. "Hello, Vidal speaking how may I help you?"

"Well mom is here, so I'll let you two talk!" with that Pan hung the phone up. 

"Hey, it's me Bulma!" Bulma replied. "Is everything still on for today?"

"Yeah!" Vidal yawned. "We'll be there, a little after twelve!"

'Okay, well I'm off to decorate then see yeah!" she two yawned. "Bye, for now.

"Bye." with that they both hung up.

*AFTER TRUNKS GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER.*

"Trunks!" Bulma called, before she opened the door. "Are you done having your shower?"

He called from his personal bathroom. "Yeah, I'm just drying my self off! I'll be done in a few seconds why?"

"Just wondering," she replied. "Have you gotten a gift for the birthday girl yet?"

Trunks dropped the towel. "Shit!"

"What honey?"

"No! I forgot all about it!" he then smiled. "I guess I'll have to got out and get her one!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well I've placed your clean clothes on the bed, so... I'll see you when you get back!"

"Yeah!" with that Bulma left and Trunks, came out of the bathroom butt naked. He grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on, the he put on a black tank top on, with a pair of dark blue jeans. (This was what he liked to ware on his days off of work.)

He flew out the window and went down town. When he arrived he walked around the mall until it opened. 'Great, what exactly am I supposed to get for Pan?' he thought "I never know what to get her.' he frowned. "Dammit!"

Just then a womanly figure walked up behind him. "Hi Tiger!" and slapped his ass. 

He turned around to find his X- girlfriend Brenda. "Oh hi Brenda." he said sarcastically.

"You don't sound or look happy to see me?" she looked hurt. "Why?"

"Well I'm looking for a birthday gift for Pan..."

"So you have a new girl friend??" She asked.

"No, she is like my little sister, you remember Pan don't you?"

"The little girl with the black hair? She was a tomboy wasn't she?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a gift. It's her eighteenth birthday!"

"WELL LET ME HELP YOU!" she said with joy. "I love shopping!"

With that he sighed. "Well if you want but I have to go soon!" he lied.

"Why?" she asked. "Because I have to pick Pan up and then I have to spend some time with her while our parent stet up for the party!" he lied . "And she said she had to talk to me personally about something that is bothering her!"

"Oh!" she said a little hurt. "Well lets hurry then!" she looked at his face. 'It doesn't look like my little plan is working!' she thought. 'I need his money!'

"Lets!" he said. "So what type of things do you think she would like?"

"I don't know, I always liked yellow gold necklaces my self!" she smiled. 'Might as well get her something good!' she thought. 'Maybe he'll get me something!'

"Yellow gold doesn't look good on her! But wight dose!" he smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. "But that's what I'll get her! Thank you!"

"No problem!' she said. "The best place in the mall would be my aunt's store!" with that the two walked to the her aunt's store.

When they got there they had a special deal going on, buy one, get one free. The store was having a moving sale, everything must go. All the merchandise there was very beautiful, and very expansive. Brenda saw a very nice neckless that she wanted. "Oh Trunks, get her that one!" she pointed to the one she wanted.

Trunks seen the look on her face. "You want that yellow gold one for your self don't you!?"

She said no. "No, but I'm sure your friend would like it!" she said. 'I was crazy to think he'd buy it for me' she thought.

Trunks laughed. "I went out with you for two months I know you all two well."

"What is that suppose to mean?!?!" she looked at him.

"I have to choose the gift for her my self! But since this is a buy one get one free deal I'll get you the neckless you want."

"Thank you!" she smiled. 'Yes I get that neckless!' "Hey Trunks, since this is my Aunt's store I can get a diss count. Give me the moey, and I'll get you a discount!"

"Thank you!" he said. She just smiled. Then Trunks found it, the perfect gift for Pan. "That one!" he pointed. "That's the gift for her!" It was a beautiful white gold neckless. It had a small heart shaped pendent at the end. "I'd like that neckless, with the ring that goes with it."

The clerk nodded. "Is there anything else Sir?"

"Yes, I would like the pendent inscribed with the name Pan at the front. And then Inside the heart I want TO Pan Happy eighteenth birthday, Love Trunks."

"Is that all?" the clerk asked. "You do realize now that you have a free neckless, and a free ring, don't you?"

"Yes I do!" he said. "I want that yellow gold neckless over there please, and I want that set of best friend rings as well."

"Would you like anything inscribed on the free sets?"

"Yes, on the white gold best friend rings I would like to have one inscribed Best Friends on both.."

"Anything on the neckless Sir?"

"No, thank you." he said. "How much will that cost?"

He rung it up at the till. "The total for every thing, come up to two thousand and sixty dollars. How will you be paying for this Sir?' he asked.

"Cash my good Sir," he smiled, and pulled out the money. "Now as soon as everything has been done, and I have received my things I will give you my money!"

"You want this all done for today Sir?" he asked.

"Yes!" 

"That will coast extra, and I will need a down payment."

"Fine with me! I want it down with in the next little while!" Trunks demanded. 

The man looked at the time, "come back by noon and we shale have it done!" he said.

"I NEED IT BEFORE!" Trunks got a little angry.

"What time would you like Sir?" he asked.

"I want them with in the hour, witch makes it ten a.m." he said.

"Yes sire. The down payment is five hundred dollars!"

"Fine!" with that Trunks payed the money, and they filled all the information out. Then since Brenda was with him, he offered her Breakfast. 

The two ate their breakfast within the hour and returned to the store. Brenda got the neckless she wanted and then left. "See you later Trunks!" she smiled. "Good luck with the gift and your new girlfriend!"

Trunks looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well, that is a lot of money to spend on just a friend! And a Hear! Come on you can't fool me!" she laughed. "I wish you two the best! And thank you again!" then she left.

Trunks shuck his head. "I hope nobody else thinks of it that way, Pan is my best friend!" 

*AT THE HOUSE.*

Trunks had been home now for about two hours now, and helped set up the decorations. His mother came up to him. "Honey that was Gohan, apparently Pan went to the mall, and they haven't been able to find her." she said. "Gohan said that she was mad about something this morning and left. Her ki has been low, and they want you and Goten to go find her!"

"Alright, where is Goten?"

"Right her bro!" He walked up to his best friend. 

"Where are they others then?" he asked. "Gohan, Dad, Mom and Vidal are in the living room. their all hiding so when we get back we can yell surprise." he laughed. "So are you ready to find her?" he asked his best friend.

"Yeah, sure." with that the two demi sayien went to the mall to find Pan. They looked for about fifteen minuets when they spotted her kicking the shit out of a man. "Hey Pan, why are you beating up this fool?" Trunks asked.

"He slapped my BUTT!" She go angry all over again. Hearing this both her Uncle and Trunks pushed her away, and punched him out. 

"No body dose that to our Panny and gets away with it!" they said. Pan hugged them both.

"Why are you two at the mall?" she asked.

"Well we're trying to find the birthday girl, so she can come for her dinner!" Trunks laughed.

"Yeah!" said Goten. "And I'm hungry!" 

With that Trunks picked Pan up over his shoulders and they flew off to The Briefs home. "I don't want to go!" she said. "I know all about that dinner!"

They stopped. "What do you mean?" they both asked.

"Bulma always invited me to dinner on my birthday, and it always turns out to be a big party!" she frowned. "I don't want to go!"

"I'll make you a deal!" Trunks said. "My mother worked very heard to decorate for this! Bura even helped. Me too in fact. If you go, and act surprised then I'll take you out in my new convertible!"

She looked at him. "And bura as well, if you want!" he gave her his puppy eyes. 

"Fine!, but We all get to goto the beach after I open the gifts!"

"Deal!" the two boys laughed.

"Agreed!" she smiled.

With that the three went in peace to the Brief's home. When they got there, Pan opened the door. "SURPRISE!" They all yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Pan put on a fake smile and hugged every one. After that they all ate a big lunch. When that was finished, they all went into the living room. Everyone precented their gifts to Pan. From Pan's Parents she received thirty dollars in a birthday card, and a cell phone. From Bulma and Vegita (mostly Bulma!) She received a pair of car keys, that belonged to a black contestable. From Bura she got a very expansive pink mini dress, and a baby blue bikini that tied up. From her grandparents (Goku and ChiChi) she received a very nice card, and a new Nike tank top with a pair of shorts to go along with it. (The top was light Blue, and the shorts where black.) From her Grand father (Sation) she got three thousand dollars for her bank account. From Goten she got a bunch of little things that he thought she would like. And then she got Trunks Gifts. After that she smiled and hugged every one. After that Pan asked Trunks, Goten and Bura if they would come to the beach with her. They all agreed, but first they put all of the money Pan Got in the bank.

When they arrived at the beach. Pan was waring her new bikini, underneath her new Nike shirt and shorts. Bura was waring the matching red bikini to Pans underneath a pink tank top. And a pink skirt. While the boys went in their shorts. That where both black with fire coming up the sides of the legs. Trunks's where blue, while Goten's where green. They all had been playing in the water, for a while. Trunks had Pan in his arms dunking in the water, while Goten was chasing Bura for steeling his cheese burger. (She told him it was too fatting.)

Back to Trunks and Pan. Pan was getting mad at Trunks and jumped free, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Trunk..." with that he kissed her on the lips. With out knowing Pan joined in the kiss making her melt. When they stoped Pan touched her neck. "My neckless, it's gone!" she looked around frightened that she had lost it. 

Trunks laughed. "Do you mean this??" he gave it back.

"She smacked him. "You do resized that this cost a lot of money, AND YOU PAYED FOR IT!" she looked at him.

"So if you lost it I'd just buy you a new one!" he smirked. "It's not like I can't afford it!"

She shuck her head. "You don't get it do you!?" with that she went to the shore, and began to dry off. 

All of a sudden all for sayiens looked up, they felt a precent, they seen a great big space ship, and it was heading strait for them. Trunks ran to Pan. "What do you suppose that ship is doing here?" 

"I don't know!?" she said. The ship landed right on the beach. The door opened, and a man came out, of the ship. He looked just like Vegita, but taller and had a goatee. Pan walked up. "Who are you, and Why do you look..."

Trunks walked in front of her. "Stay back Pan!" he looked at the man who looked like his father. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

Goten and Bura came up as well, She held on th Goten's arm and then whipped in his ear. "Why dose he look like my Dad?"

"What did you say little one?" The man looked at Bura. "Take me to this man that looks like me!"

Pan had, had enough. She passed Trunks and walked up to him. "Who the hell do you think you are!" She slapped him.

He sniffed her. "Aww, I see you have sayien blood in you my little pet!" he smiled at her

"Your what?!!?" she looked at him. "I don't belong to you or anyone else!" she slapped him across the face. 

With that he grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder. He walked into his ship. "Tell Vegita I wish to speak with him, and thanks for the treat!" with that he was gone in his ship. Goten and Trunks ran after him but it was too late. They had no choice but to go and inform Vegita about it. "My brother and dad should still be there right?" Goten asked.

"Yeah!" Bura replied. "Dad is probity sparing with Goku, while your brother is discussing Mom's newest project!" she laughed. "Why?"

"We may need their help!" Trunks laughed. Then his face turned serious. "We have to save Pan!"

When they arrived home they seen Goku and Vegita discussing something. "Dad, we have a problem!" Bura ran up to him. "Some really weird man kidnapped Pan, and he wants to talk to you!" she started crying on his shoulders. "I'm afraid that he's going to hurt Pan!"

Hearing this both Vidal and Gohan came up. "What do you mean?!"

"Follow us, and you'll see!" Trunks butted in. "But for now Father he wishes to speak with you! And he knows about Sayiens!"

This alone got Vegita's attention. With that they went on their way to speak with this man.

*MEAN WHILE ON THE SHIP.*

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"she screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!!!"

The hole ship could hear her screaming. So the man let her go. 

"Quiet little one! There is no need to scream!"

"You kidnapped me! But there is no need to scream!?" She looked at him. "Who are you anyways? And why do you look like Vegita?"

"In time my little my one."

"Why do you keep calling me your little one? I don't belong to you!" she crossed her arms Vegita stile.

"Well you don't belong to anyone else!" he said. "You appear to be a worthy woman, to become my new mate! Or whore!" he laughed. "Yes I will make you a hor!"

"WHAT!?" she looked at him. "Your whore!!" she laughed in his face. "Buddy there is only one guy that I'd give anything up to!" she gave him a dirty look. "And he isn't you!"

He looked at the chain on he neck. He snatched it. "Trunks, eh?" who is this Trunks? Is this the mad of whom you speak?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she looked to the ground. "No, he's my best Friend." Her face turned sad for a moment.

"You are coming with me!" he said. "So forget about him, who ever he is! You deserve a real man like I"

"I don't know!" she said to her self. "He kissed me!" she went into a dreamy faze. 

"I care not of your petty human love!" the man replied. 

"FUCK YOU!" she slapped him across the face. 

"You really do love this Man don't you!?" she nodded. "I am sorry for your loss then!" Then he introduced him self.

"But if you are King Vegita from Planet Vegita, then why have you not come forth earlier and how did Planet Vegita get wished back?" she looked at him.

"I have no idea!" he said. "That is why I have come for my son!" he said "I have been screeching for him for the past twenty years!" he replied.

"Twenty years!?" she looked at him. "How the hell do you look so dam good!? Young I mean!?" she looked at him.

"Sayiens do not age the way earthlings do. We are ever youthful!" he said. 

"So that's why my Grandpa, and Vegita don't look a day over thirty five!"

"Who is your grandfather?" he asked.

"Well his name on Earth is Goku, but Vegita always calls him Kakkerott!" she thought. "I think."

"Kakkerott!? That was Bardock's youngest boy! According to the data base!" as he typed the information in the computer. 

"Bardock???" she looked at him. "Is he still alive?" She asked.

"Yes, He was wished back as well!" the King replied.

"Really?" Pan looked excited. "Can I meet him?"

"He is not here!" replied the King. "He is out on one of my other Ships searching for the Prince. He was made into one of my Elites!"

"I thought that he was a third class low level!" She looked at him.

"He was, however he proved to himself otherwise threw his smarts and fighting level!" the King replied. He looked at Pan and all her curves. "It is time for you to be dressed!" he smirked.

"What?" she looked at her close. "What you don't like the looks of me in a pink bikini??" she looked at him.

"No I find it very amusing, however you must be dressed proper!" he circled her.

"Like a sayien woman?" she asked.

"Yes, for your class that is!" he laughed. With that a woman came in the room and took her to the servants with to be fitted for a dress.

When it was all done, Pan was wearing a blood red colour. It was like what she was waring before, other then much saluter. The top covered her nipples and that was it. The bottom half covered her bottom, and had a see threw clothe as a long shirt. Pan was faeroes at this. "I'm no sluyt!!!!" with that she ran to find the king in her new outfit. When she found him he was talking in privet with his Son, and the Purple haired Boy. Pan seen this but didn't care. "WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA!" she screamed. "WHY DO YOU HAVE ME DRESSED LIKE A SLUT!!!!"

All three men looked at her. The king looked pleased. "Aw My new whore is ready!" he laughed. "Excuse me gentlemen!"

Pan stopped right in her Tracks. "I AM NOT YOUR WHORE!!!" she then wslaped him and walked away angry.

Trunks looked at his grandfather. "Why do you call her a whore!?" he asked. "She isn't! She just loves to fight like I do!"

"What is this?" he looked at Trunks. "You like my new whore!?" he smiled. "You may be the first to try her if you like!"

Vegita butted in. "Father that is not wise!" 

"And why not my son?"

"If you where to make Pan a whore, the out come would not be good!"

"Why do you say this?"

"She is a mer child scared, acting out in fear!" he looked at Trunks. 

The King thought about it. "As you wish, I care not for her anyways." he two looked at Trunks. "All with Sayien bloom comes with me in my ship! You will have to leave all the petty humans here!"

Vegita looked at his father. "I will not leave!"

His father looked at him. "You have bonded!?" he stated. Vegita nodded.

"As you wish, you may bring you mate, however, she will not be safe among the others!" he looked at his son. "You know that!"

Just then Vegita came up with a plan. "I have a plan!" he smirked. "Give me three days and I will be back!"

"Fine!" he said. "But I keep the girl until then!" Vegita agreed, and said to keep his brat as well. "As you wish!"

Vegita went out side and explained what had happen, and of his plan.

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

A/N: Well what do you think? DO you like it? Please review Thanks MoonBabe

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Two

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 18, Bura 18, Trunks 26, Goten 26, Gohan 37, Goku 57, 

ChiChi 55, Bulma 56, Vegita 62, Vidal 37

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


After hearing what was going on, ChiChi, Bulma, and Vidal looked horrified. "What do you mean you all have to leave!?"

"Relax!" Vegita played it cool.

"I'm not leaving Vidal!" Gohan protested, 

"And I'm not leaving ChiChi!" Goku looked at Vegita. "I've died, and been wished back so many times, all I want to do is live in peace with ChiChi and my boys!"

"What about Bulma!" Gohan asked. "Would you leave her here!?"

"No you bumbling idiots!" He crossed his arms. "If you would shut your fucking mouths, I have an idea!"

They all shut up, and looked at Vegita. "Well, don't just sit there, explain!" Bulma looked hopeful. 'I hope it's a good idea, I couldn't stand to lose you!'

"He wants everyone with sayien blood to return with him to Vegita. Since I have already bonded, and with a non-sayien my father is letting Bulma tag along." he paused. "However, if I bring her along, she will not be safe." he paused again. "I also understand that you," looking at both Gohan, and Goku. "Will not leave your mates either. I suggest that we search for the dragon balls...., and wish for our mates to become full blooded sayiens!" Bulma's eye's gleamed with pride. He looked at her, and gave a sexy smirk.

"But Daddy," Bura interrupted. "If you wish for them to become full blooded Sayiens, dose that mean that Pan, Trunks, Goten and I will become full blooded sayiens as well?"

Everyone looked at her, Vegita fell to the floor. "I have no idea Princess," he looked at her. "Do you wish to be a full blooded sayien?"

"Why not!?" She thought for a while. "I think it would be cool!" she then smiled. "Then if any big bad sayien teen boys try to hurt me, I could beet him up!" she thought. 'Or Goten can!'

Vegita's face became red. "If anyone even looks at you the wrong way you let me know!"

"Yes daddy!" she smiled. "Dose that mean that you'll make the other demie sayiens, and one quarter sayien full blooded sayiens as well???" she gave him her famous puppy eyes. "it would please me!"

He looked to Goku, and Gohan. "So you agree?" they nodded. "Then it is settled, We shall wish for our families to become full blooded sayien!"

"Wait just a minuet!" ChiChi, and Vidal looked at him. "What about our morals!? Our race?"

"Yeah!" Bulma joined in. "What about our families and friend we'll have to leave behind?"

Once again Vegita became angry. "Look, you have a choice, you can stay here AND DIE! Or you CAN BECOME SAYIENS AND LIVE FOREVER WITH YOUR FAMILY!"

"Fine!" all three women looked at their husbands. "We'll do it"

Bulma looked at Vegita. "First of all how long do we have until we have to leave? Two Where are Pan, and MY SON? And three are we aloud to bring what ever we want with us?"

"Three days! With my Father! And I suppose!" he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder. "Now I suggest we head home, for the scanner! That way the women have more time to prepare what they want to bring!"

"Yeah!" both Goku and Gohan agreed.

"Do we have to come?" Bura asked. "I want Goten to take me to the mall!" He gave her that look. "This might be my lat time at a mall!" she gave him her puppy eyes. 

"Fine!" he turned to Goten. "Make sure nothing happens to her, or it's your neck!"

Goten nodded. "Thank you daddy?!" she jumped up and down. "Lets go!"

With that the adults went in search for the dragon balls, while Goten took Bura shopping.

*MEANWHILE ON THE SAYIEN SHIP.*

"Grandfather, what shall we do?" he looked at him. 

"What do you mean?" he looked over a Pan and then Trunks. 

"Well are you not giving My father and the others a chance to get everything they want, before we leave?"

"So?" He looked at Pan again.

Pan sat up. "Can we go shopping!!!???" 'ewww what am I thinking? I hate shopping, well not re...all ...y, but yeah'

Trunks shuck his head. "I hate shopping!" 

Pan looked at the King. "Can I??? Please!?"

"No!" he looked at her.

"Why?!" she looked a little angry. 

"I don't trust you!"

"Trust me?"

"You won't come back!" he looked at her. "Do not forget that you are still my reassurance that they will come with me!"

"So, come with me then!" she bagged him "please!!!!!!"

"I thought that you did not like how you where dressed!?"

"SO!" she jumped up. "Please take me shopping!!!" she then looked at Trunks. "Can I have you credit card?"

"No!" they both looked at her. "Absolutely not!"

"Why???" she looked at the King. "Please, take me," and then at trunks. "Please Trunks, I just want to have a day of shopping before we leave!"

They both looked at her. "Fine!" trunks looked at her. "You owe me big time!"

"But your leaving! And never coming back!" Pan protested. "Don't you love me any more?"

"When did I ever love you?" he smirked. "Just joking Panny!"

"What ever!" she crossed her arms. "That's going to coast you!"

"Yeah, Yeah. What ever." 

"Lets go Kingie!" she chirped, and jumped in his big muscular arms. "Take me to a mall!" Trunks looked a little angry, so Pan smiled. "Coming Trunksie?" 

"Yes!" he said sarcastically. 'What's the big idea, jumping in to his arms? And I thought you didn't like going shopping! Or My Grandfather!'

*AT THE MALL*

When they arrived at the mall, Pan jumped out of the King's arms. "Thank you," she smiled. "For the lift." he nodded and then, they walked into the mall. "So what do you want to buy me first Trunks?" she laughed. "Just kidding."

"Hey baby!" yelled a man. "Halloween ain't for another three mounts! But you can come over here and I'll give you a treat!" he laughed.

Pan looked down, and realized that she was waring the outfit made for her. She looked to the guy, and gave him the finger. "FUCK YOU! BUDDY!" 

Just then Trunks walked in the door. "What's going on Panny?" 

Pan smiled at the guy. "See this guy!" she pointed to Trunks. "This is a real guy!" she then jumped on to Trunks, rapping her long legs around his waist, and began french kissing him right in public.

The king looked amused. However the man who insulted Pan was angry, so he got up and tried to stop the kiss. Seeing this the King punched him in the face. Like that he was down for the count. "Stop that, this instance!"

Pan jumped off of Trunks wiped her mouth and started walking, swinging her ass. Of corse she started to get wishes, so Pan gave them all the finger. 

Not liking what was going on the King walked up behind her, and placed his cap over her shoulders. "Your Body is not for others to see!" He looked at Trunks while he was walking.

Pan just looked at him. "I thought I was your whore! Doesn't that mean that every one sees me like I am now!?"

"No!" he replied. "Only I may see you in your present state!" he smirked. "Oh yes and of corse my Son and Grandson!"

"You're a bunch of sick pervs!" She looked angry. Then looked at Trunks. "Trunks, Will you buy me some cloths so we can go shopping, Oh and for him too, so we don't start any fights!"

He nodded, "You two wait her and I'll come back with some clothes." they nodded and Trunks left. They waited about half an hour, for Trunks to return. When he did Pan grabbed the beg, and ran into the girls bathroom across the hall. The king on the other had refused at first, but then realized that it was for the best.

When Pan came out of the bathroom, she was not impressed. Trunks had bought her a yellow mini dress with matching shoes, and a yellow hat. "Trunks Vegita Briefs!" she looked at him. "You know I hate mini dresses!" 

He smirked. "Is that all, well I think you look like a very beautiful, suffocated young women!" he turned to his grandfather. "What do you think, Grandpa?"

"Not as ravelling as I'd like, however, for public you look magnificent!"

"What ever!" she looked angry. "You don't look so bad your self!"she looked at trunks. "Lets go, I want to choose my next out fit!"

"My dear lady, you will not need close from this planet, for as I said before you are my whore! And you will be treated well!"

Her face went red, and she walked away. Trunks walked up to his Grandfather. "I don't think that you should have said that!"

"Why?" he asked. "Do you want her for your whore?"

"No!" he started after Pan. "She is not a whore, she's not like that!" And then ran after Pan.

Seeing as how he didn't know where he was he ran after them. "Let us hurry up this shopping and then leave! These people are atrocious!" he then walked up beside to Pan, and grabbed her arm.

"Is this they way you use your whore?" she asked mad.

"No!" he smiled. "Your not a whore! You're my Pet!" he laughed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOUR PET?" she stopped, and grabbed Trunks hand. "Take me for some ice cream, please!" he nodded, and the left for the ice cream stand. Of corse the King followed, snickering the whole why there.

*BACK WITH BURA AND GOTEN.*

"Goten, I'm hungry!" she said as her stomach growled. "Take me for a double hot chocolate fudge Sunday? Please.......?"

His stomach began to growl as well. "Sure, but after we get a solid meal!"

"Agreed, We'll goto......" she stoped. "Oh My God id that Pan in a Dress?"

Goten looked, but seen nothing. "No, where?"

"Over there!" she pointed to a girl in a long red dress. She Walked up to her and yelled Pan's name. "Pan!...." 

The girl Turned around. "Excuse Me, My name isn't Pan it's Pam!" she looked Bura up and down. "Who the hell are you, bitch?"

"Excuse Me, I made an honest mistake!" She looked at her. "You don't have to be so snobby! God do you even know who your talking to?"

"No, and who the Fuck Cares!"

"Your going to, in a minuet!" Bura became very angry. "I am Bura Briefs! And you just made the biggest mistake!" she punched her out. "Come Goten I need something to eat!"

"Coming!" he walked over the girl and Bura grabbed his hand "Let's go to Harvey's or something like that."

He nodded, and they found their way to a restaurant. When they arrived they sat down, at a table. "I'm sorry about Patrick! I know He meant a lot to you!" 

"No, He cheated on me with Cindy!" then she laughed. "That's okay I left him in Florida and came back home to You..... guys."

"Oh yeah I remember that! I thought you where joking!"

"No!" she chuckled. "I'm sorry about you and Parise!" she said. "I know you two are very close!"

"No, not really, but thank you." he smiled. "We called it off a month ago, we just went separate ways, and we don't care for each other in the way we use to."

'Maybe I still have a chance with him then!' she smiled in her head. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, Don't be I'm not! We both fell in Love with other People that' all!"

"Oh!" she looked a little sad. "Well I'm glad your not hurting!" and smiled.

With that they ate, and went back to shopping in the mall. Bura bought everything that interested her, and that she thought would be cool.

"Hey Bura, don't forget that your mother is a Scientist, and knows about most of this stuff!"

"Yeah, So!" she stopped. "This is my last shopping Day, when we go with Grandfather, all my thing will be hand made!"

"Your Lucky!" Goten mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he looked at her. "Oh, I was just saying how you are very lucky!"

"Why do you sat that?"

"You're the Kings granddaughter, and..."

"What are you afraid that Trunks and I won't come visit you, and Pan?" she asked.

"No, Pan has the eye of the King, she will stay with you in the palace, however." he stoped. "I do believe that I will not be able to see you guys that often!"

'Not if I have anything to do with it!' she thought. "What ever! You, your father, and Brother are very strong, and I'm sure that, that will help you!"

"Maybe, but lets get back to shopping!" he stoped and looked at the clock. "It's all most dinner Time, and I'm getting hungry!"

She laughed. "Our parent's wont be home, they're looking for the dragon balls remember!?" He stopped in his tracks. She laughed. "Relax! We can go to my house, and order a bunch of food or something!" He started to go white. "I'll pay!" she said.

"L.... Look!" he pointed, over to a girls store.

"What?" she looked to see, a girl dressed in yellow. "Who? What are you talking about?"

He grabbed her hand, and ran to a corner. "That's Brenda!" he said.

"Trunks' x?" she looked. "What about her?"

"She is crazy! If she see me she'll ask me how Trunks is... and To get a hold of him and shit like that!"

"Well lets go the other way then!" she looked at her watch. "We only have an hour left to shop, before the mall closes! Dam I wish it was a weekday!"

"Oh well, lets go and finish your shopping!" He said. "I might as well get a few more thing before we leave! I'll meet you at my car in an hour!"

"But Goten!!!" she whined. "Who will protect me?"

"Bura, if you do this for me, I promise that I will do what ever you want, just let me go to a few guy stores and shop for some things I want!"

"Fine, but you have to be my body guard! AND! If Buster that freak follows me......"

"Thanks! I knew you'd understand!" with that Goten kissed her on the cheek and ran to sports check.

'Did.... he.....just ......kiss me?' she thought. 'Na! Oh well, I think that I'll buy some DVD's, along with some more music." 

So with that she went to HMV, bought some movies she wanted, and then headed over to Music World. 

An hour had passed and the two meet up at Goten's car. "So... Did that creep follow you?" he asked teasing her.

She nodded, and pointed behind her. The with out thinking Buster went out and started a fight with Goten. "She's my girl, and YOU can't have her!" he pulled up his plad paints being held up by suspenders. "Come on lets fight!"

"Excuse ME, but I don't like YOU!" Bura slapped him. "I never heave and I never will!"

"I will fight for your horner my love!" Buster hit Goten in the face. "Take that you fend!"

He laughed walked up to Bura, kissed her on the lips and with his free hand, punched Buster out. Without realizing it, Bura deepened the kiss by sticking her tong in his mouth, Goten also continued, by moving his tong with hers. They continued like that for about five minuets strait, Bura began to melt in his arm, while he began to feel dizzy. When they finally let go, the two staired into each others eyes.

" Uh Bura, I think that we should go......"

"Yeah......!" she nodded and got in his car. "Thank you for 'protecting my honore' dear Sir!" she laughed

"No Problem....." he smiled. With that they drove to the Briefs home, and they order five extra large pizza's with a side order of 100 winds, and a caser salad. After they finished the two teens watched some tv, and fell asleep. Four hours later awoke. He looked at the time and it said twelve midnight, so he carry Bura up to her room, while he took the usual room, he had when he stayed there.

*MEANWHILE WITH THE PARENTS.*

It was twelve-thirty everyone was getting, restless and board.

"I'm Hungry!" Goku whined. "When can we eat?????"

"Shut Kakkerott! We only have one more Ball to find! Then your wife can make us a big meal!!" his stomach began to goral. "Let's hurry, I'm starting to get hungry!"

"Yeah me too!" complained Gohan. He looked at the scanner. "Hey look Bulma we're close!"

Bulma suck her head. "Pardon?" then rubbed her eyes. Gohan pointed to the dot."oh! The dragon ball, it should be over there!" she pointed to a tree, by the lake.

Vegita looked at his wife, and seen that she was getting tired, so he walked up and picked her up. There she lied her head into his chest. He then whispered into her ear. "After this I'll take you home, and we'll make the wish tomorrow!" she nodded.

The other women where also getting tiered, so they awaited in the spot where they had been bickering while Gohan grabbed the scanner and got the ball. Goku seen ChiChi wobbling back and forth, along with Vidal. S he with his sayien speed caught both of them. After Gohan returned with the ball he put it in the nap sack that they had, picked up Vidal, and flew to the air. Goku did the same. "I'm taking ChiChi home, I'll see you two tomorrow!"

Vegita shuck his head. "No I want this done asap! Come to our house, and use one of the guest room! The same with you Gohan!"

"What about Goten? He may be at home!" Goku said.

"No, I told him to watch my daughter, he'll be at my house , and probably sleeping in the guest room that he usually dose!"

They both nodded, and followed Vegita two the Briefs' home.

*MEANWHILE WITH PAN, TRUNKS AND THE KING.*

The three had returned from the kings adventuress day, after finishing at the ice cream shop, they continues to visit stores that both Pan and Trunks liked. They got everything that they wanted, and when the mall clothed Pan put it all in a capsule. Then She made them go across the world to another mall that was still open. Again they shopped around. Trunks only agreed to shop and pay, if she continued to ware the out fit he had got her. 

It was twelve, and Pan was unpacking the capsules .when a knock at the door came. She opened the door. "Hello, and what do you want?" she looked at the king.

"I told you, you are my whore!" he looked he body over. "It is time for bed!"

She looked at him. "Excuse me!? Me ... sleep.... with you!?" she started laughed. "I think not! I already told you once, There is only one man I would sleep with and you ain't him!" with that she slammed the door in his face. 

She went back to what she was doing, when the door was blasted. "I said it is time for bed!" He grabbed her, filped her over his shoulders, and walked to the next room. he then threw her on the bed. "Now goto sleep! You have a busy day, doing the things that I wish of you!"

"Wait, I still have to go home, and retrieve the thing I have there!" Her face turned sad, and she gave him her puppy eyes. "You wouldn't let me leave my very valuable things here, would you?"

"Fine, first thing tomorrow, My Grand Son will accompany you to your home. Grab everything you wish to take with you, and then come back here!" she nodded. "Good night!" With that he left the room, shut the door and went to bed himself.

Not being able to sleep Pan decided that she would go now, so she got up, and left the ship. She flew strait to her home, unlocked the door and went to her room. Pan started grabbing everything importance to her and putting them in capsules. She did this for about three hours, when she came across a picture book. It was filled with pictures of the gang when they where kids. It was funny, she couldn't believe how young the four of them looked. She would have continued, but it was getting late, and if the King came and seen she was gone, he would be angry. So she grabbed the rest of the picture books, he camera, some film and left. She decided that she would continue in the morning when she'd have help from Trunks.

By the time she made it back to the ship it was four in the morning. She crwaled back into the bed she was in before, and fell strait to sleep.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


A/N: Well that's chapter two of my story. I am sorry that it took so long but I have been busy with school. since it is March Break, I can stay up all night and sleep all morning. I'll get a few chapters out. Well I hope you like it, and please review!!!! ^-^ See yeah MoonBabe. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Three

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 18, Bura 18, Trunks 26, Goten 26, Gohan 37, Goku 57, 

ChiChi 55, Bulma 56, Vegita 62, Vidal 37

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


Morning came in the Briefs house. Bulma awoke, to the sound of the six o'clock morning birds chirping out side the window. She looked beside her to see her husband sleeping peacefully, with his arm around her waist. She smiled. "I love you Vegita!" she kissed him on the check. "Honey it's time to get up, and make our wish!"

Vegita, smiled with his eyes closed. He pulled her closer. "The wish can wait!" 

She laughed as he began to kiss her neck. A knock at the door came. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Bura! Can I come in?"

Vegita stopped kissing Bulma rolled over and layed his head on the pillow. "Come in Princess!"

She opened the door. "I was just wondering if you guys found all the dragon balls?"

"Yes, we did honey. We're actually just getting up, to get a shower!" Bulma stated.

"Oh, sorry." she frowned. "Do you want me to wake everyone up then?"

The two thought about it. "Sure, you do that." With that Bura nodded and left the room. Bulma, got up and ready for a shower, Vegita followed.

They where in the shower for about five minuets, when they came out Bulma got dressed. Vegita on the other head just looked at his wife, with a smile. "What, do you enjoy looking at an old women these days, Vegita dear?"

"No," he smiled. "I can't wait for you to become a sayien." he stopped and looked at his fingers. "Then you shall dress like...... well lets just say more reviling!" he chuckled.

"Vegita, I am fifty six! I have glasses, and I look like an old bitty!" she laughed. "I dough they will have me dress as you want. You may like me like this, however they may not!" She looked at he slowly ageing skin. "I am getting older!" she frowned. "Not to mention I look older then you!"

Vegita just laughed. "They will like what I tell them to like!" He got up put his boxers on, and picked her up. "Come make me breakfast, and then we shall make the wish!" she nodded.

*DOWN STAIRS.*

Every one was waiting for the two to come down. Everyone had, had a shower, and was hungry. So ChiChi started to cook. She began with making her homemade pancakes. While she did that Vidal began to cook eggs and bacon. Bulma decided to help by making the juice, and setting the large table. 

The men where board, so they went out in the yard to spar. The partners went Vegita and Goku, Gohan and Goten. 

While they did that , Bura decided to go back to her room, and use her capsules to gather up her valuables. 

An hour had passed and it was time to eat. Everyone came running in for the feast prepared for them. The women laughed at the site of the five digging up their food. They wondered if they too would have an aplite like their husbands.

When breakfast was over, the women as usual got stuck doing the dishes. So they decided to rinse then and stick them in the dish washer. 

After that they met the boys and Bura out side. It was now eight o'clock. They summoned Shenron the dragon. "Shenron, guardian of the dragon balls, we summon you here." Bulma said. 

The sky became dark, lightning started flashing. Then a bright light appeared, and when it was gone Shenron the dragon appeared. "I Shenron, have come forth. What is it that you wish?, remember that you may have only two!"

They all looked at Vegita, giving that look like this was your idea, you make it! So he stepped forwards. "I wish that my wife Bulma, and my two children Trunks and Bura to become full blooded sayiens Like my self!" 

"Is this your first wish?" Shenron asked. Vegita nodded. "Very well I shall grant you your wish! What is your second wish?"

Vegita looked at Goku, and nodded. So Goku stepped forwards. "I Goku, wish for my wife ChiChi, both my sons Gohan and Goten, and my granddaughter Pan to become full blooded sayiens."

"Is this your second wish?" Goku nodded. "Very well, your families shall become full blooded sayiens!" With that Shenron disappeared.

Both Goku and Vegita looked at their families. "Did it work?" Just then everyone began to scream! They nodded. "It worked." as they looked at everyone they began to grow tails on their backsides. As the tails grew on the women, their skin became soft and silky with no wrinkles. When the trance formation was complete Vidal looked like she was twenty five. Both Bulma and ChiChi looked in their thirties. Bura looked the same, except she had a tail. The same went for Goten and Gohan. 

Bulma looked in the window. When she seen the reflection she was amassed. The girls jumped up and down. "Let us pack!" Vegita cut their fun. "We have already wasted a day, everyone gather back here at this time tomorrow!" they nodded, and then left for their homes.

*BACK TO PAN, TRUNKS AND THE KING.*

It was eight fifteen, Pan was sleeping in her room when something happened. Her blood began to bubble, as it burned. She was in pain all over. It hurt so much she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The same thing was happening to Trunks. The King heard this and then ran to Trunks' room, thinking that they had some sort of fight. When he got there, Trunks had stopped screaming, and was holding his backside. The king gave him a weird look. "What is the meaning of this? Where is she and what did you do to her?"

"What to who?" Trunks asked still rubbing the sore spot. He stopped. "I have a tail! How is this possible? Father pulled my tail out when I was young!" they heard a scream come from Pan's room. "let's go!"

The king nodded, and they ran to her room.when they got there Pan was screaming, and her body was shacking. The King caught a whiff in the air. It smelt somewhat similar to Pan, but different at the same time. "What is going on? Your sent has changed!" he looked at both Trunks and Pan.

Pan felt her back side. 'What the hell! I have a tail!' she then looked at Trunks. "You have a tail as well!?" she then looked at the King. "What is going on!?"

He gave her a dirty look. "I have no idea!" then his face smiled. "I want to see you in my room, right now!"

Trunks gave a dirty look to the King. "I'm hungry Grandfather let's eat!"

"Fine! After you will accompany, MY whore to her home! So she can gather everything she wants! Then go to your home if you wish!"

"As you wish!" Trunks bowed, then went down stairs.

The King laughed. "He reminds me of his father! It's remarkable!" he then looked at Pan. "Come my Pet, let up join him for Breakfast." Pan nodded, and gave him a discased look.

With that they went to the kitchen area and ate breakfast with Trunks. When they finished, Pan yawned. "Lets go Trunks the faster we go there, the faster return. The faster I can go to bed!" she then flew out of the ship. 

Trunks followed. "Wait up Pan!" When they where a mile away from the ship Trunks asked Pan a question. "Panny, why do you let my Grandfather treat you like that?"

She shuck her head. "Why do you?" she then flew strait into her room window.

"What is that suppose to mean??" he thought to himself. "Oh well!" He then followed her into her room threw the window.

They spent the hole morning gathering up Pan's things. It hit twelve thirty and they smelt something really good. "Mom must be home!" she looked at her stomach. It growled. "Lets go and eat!"

Trunks nodded, and with that the two went down stairs. When they got down there, Gohan was surprised to see his daughter and Trunks. "I thought that you two where on the ship! With Vegita's father!"

Vidal turned around to see what all the commotion was about. "Pan, Trunks why are you here!?" 

"The King let us come to the house, and gathers our things!" she smiled. "Trunks said he would help me, if I helped him, so we've been here all morning."

"Yeah, and when we smelt the food, we came down to see what you where cooking!" Trunks continued.

"Well then by all means come and join us!" she smiled. With that Trunks, Gohan, Pan and Vidal walked into the kitchen for some lunch. 

As they where eating both Pan and Trunks noticed something different about her parents. "Do you have tails?" they looked at each other. "Why is it that we all have tails?"

"Your father wished for your family to become full blooded sayien, so you would not be harmed by the others." Gohan said.

"And Goku wished for our family to be come full blooded sayiens as well." she smiled. "Did you not notice that I look younger?"

They both looked at each other. "No... sorry." they felt bad.

"But you do look Great Vidal!" Trunks commented.

"Yeah! You look wonderful, Mom!"

"Thank you!" with that they finished up their lunch, and went back to packing everything. 

When Pan returned up stairs she realized that she was almost done. "Well Trunks at least we're all most done, and then we can goto your house!"

"Yeah, your right!" he looked at the time. If we hurry, we can make it to my house my by two, and can spend the afternoon there!"

She nodded. 'Oh no!' she went back to work. 'Dammit Trunks! I hate you, ...... why do you have to have such an impact on me!!!?' she threw last teddy bear in a capsule. 

"Hey Pan what are you thinking about?" he looked at her. 'God! She's beautiful!' he stopped. 'Wait what am I saying Pan!?' he shuck his head. 'Bad thoughts go away!'

"Nothing really, just about what it will be like on Vegita!" she lied. 'Few! That was a good one!'

"Cool!" with that they worked the rest of the time in quiet. When they where finished, Pan put a hundred and twenty eight capsules in her bag. They then flew to the Brief's home.

*BACK ON THE KING'S SHIP.*

"Your Highness, we have a trance mission from Bardock's ship!" a sayien warrior confronted him in the thrown room of the ship.

"Very well, send it threw to the monitor!"

"Yes Sire!" with that the guard patched the link into the thrown room.

"What is it you have for me Bardock?" the King yawned. 

"My King I have found Her!"

The king sat up. "Truly!? Are you positive!?" he went white for a minuet with chils.

"Yes Sire! I am sure! She confronted us!"

The King looked weary. And thought for a minuet. "I too have been lucky in my journey! I am awaiting for someone to return......"

"What is it that you wish to do Lord?" Bardock looked at his King.

"Send me your corordinance! And I shale come for you!"

"Yes your highness, as you wish. Bardock out!" with that the screen went blank.

The king smiled, and went to the control room. "Belock! Search for My son, and tell him I must see him! This instance!"

"Yes Sir!" with that he left to look for Vegita. It took him four hours to find where Vegita was since he did not know how to sense Ki's and his scanner showed many high power level's

"So... My father wishes to speak wit me!?" He looked at the guard. "Did he say for what?" 

"No, My Prince!" he bowed. "He just said he needed to speak with you in privet."

"Very well!" he looked at Bulma. "I shall see what it is my father wishes!" with that Vegita flew to the ship, and into his father thrown room. "What is it that you want father?"

"I have business, that I must attend too! It can not wait!" he stopped. "I understand that I gave you three days, and you have one left, So I am leaving you in charge of my ship!"

"Yes father!" He bowed.

"I trust you still know everything you where taught as a child!"

"Yes father I do!" He looked at his clock. "Is that all?"

"No! Send Pan back her when you return. They should be at your house and done by now!"

"As you wish father!" Vegita then left the room, and then the ship. He flew back home and confronted Pan. "My father wishes you back!" He looked at Trunks and then smiled, as he looked at Pan. "You are to go on a trip! With him alone!"

Pan looked worried. "Can I take someone with me?" 

"He did not say!" Vegita then looked at his son. "Take Trunks with you!" he then left.

"Trunks you won't let me go all alone with him would you!?" she gave him her puppy eyes.

"Of corse not! Lets go!" he picked her up, and flew out his window.

"Umm.... Trunk I can fly myself you know!" she blushed a little.

"Uh..... Sorry!" he felt like an idiot. He then let her go.

They reached the ship, and flew in. Pan went to the thrown room. "Kingie what is this? You wanting me to go all alone on a trip with you!?"

"As I said before, you belong to me! And I am going on a trip so you are coming with Me! If you do not like it that is too Bad!"

She glared at him. "Do I have to go alone with you, or can I bring Trunks with us?" 

'Ah, so you do have feeling for him!' he smiled. 'As I thought!' "Would it please you, to have him come with us??"

"Yes!" she looked grateful, "He is my best friend! And I couldn't go any where with out him!"

He looked at Trunks. "Very well, Since there are only two room in my small ship. And the girl has taken more of a liking to you, you two will share quarters!"

"WHAT!?" they both looked at each other.

"You wanted someone Pan, do not complain!" he smiled. 'Ha, now I'll let nature take it's corse!' "Now get ready we leave in two minuets!"

"But we haven't had time to pack!" Pan protested.

"Never mind about that! I took th liberty of having more dresses made for you! They are in you quarters, and as I figured You would be going, so I have some of my suites packed for you Trunks!" He saw the look on their faces. "Come now, it is time for us to leave!"

*AT THE BRIEF'S HOUSE.*

Bura opened Trunks door. "Pan, I heard that you where here, and I wanted to... say....Hi...." she looked around and the room was empty. "What the hell! I thought she was here!" seeing as Pan wasn't there she went to see her father. "Daddy you said Pan was here!"

"Yes, she was here!" he looked at her. "Why?"

"I wanted to chat with her!"

"She is gone! My father took her along with your brother on business with him!"

"Dose that mean that we get more time here on earth?"

"No Princess, he took a smaller ship fit for two!" he smiled. "I am in charge of his ship here, and we will be leaving tomorrow morning!"

Bura looked at her father. "Eww, who is she sleeping with then? God what a combination! Ewwww Grandpa, or Trunks?"

Vegita thought about it. "Who knows I guess you will have to ask her when the time comes!"

"I guess!" she looked disanointed. "Well I'm done all my packing, so I'm going to......"

"Just a minuet young lady, you are not going top the mall!" he said. "You have no one to go with!"

"DADDY I WAS GOING TO SAY GOOD BYE TO MARRON!" She was hurt. "Is that all you think I think about?"

"No........." he looked at her. "You think of guys, too!"

"What ever, I'm off to say goodbye, I'll see you at dinner! Bye daddy!"

"Yeah, yeah! BULMA I"M OFF TO SPAR WITH GOKU!!!"

"WHATEVER WILL YOU BE HOME FOR DINNER?"

"YEAH!"

*AT THE SON'S HOUSE.*

"Goku. Honey!" ChiChi called. "Vegita is here! Are you done packing all your thing?"

Vegita looked at ChiChi. "You don't look that bad as a sayien!" he chucked.

"Shut up!" she looked at him. "GOKU!!!!! COME DOWN HER OR NO FOOD!!!!!!!"

At the sound of that Goku was there. "What do you want I haven't finished packing all my thing!" he looked over to see Vegita. "Oh Hi Vegita! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to spar with you! And tell you that your Granddaughter is gone!"

"What do you mean she is gone?" Goku looked at him. "What did your father do to her!?"

"Nothing you blundering idiot! He had business, and took both Trunks and Pan with him!"

"Oh...... I see...... have you told Gohan yet?"

"No! I don't feel like it!" He looked at ChiChi. "You can call Him and tell him!"

ChiChi gave Vegita a dirty look. "Alright chicken I will, call my son and tell him!"

Goku started laughing, but Vegita's face went red. "WHAT DID YOU SAY PETTY EARTH WOMAN!!!!"

"I am not a petty Earth woman! I am a full blooded Sayien woman!" she smiled. "And I said that I will call for you, since you are afraid of telling him!"

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF TELLING YOUR PATHETIC SON I JUST DON"T FILL LIKE TELLING HIM!!"

"Calm down Vegita!" Goku sad, he then turned to his wife. "And you stop antagonizing out guest ChiChi!"

The both looked at him and stuck their toughs out. 

*MEANWHILE AT MASTER ROSHI'S ISLAND.*

"Wow......." Marrons face became sad. "Dose that mean that I will never see you or Pan again?"

"I don't know, maybe I could come back!" she smiled. "And we could go shopping!"

Tears fell in Marrons's "I'm going to miss you guys so much!" she whipped her tears and sat up. "So where is Pan? Why isn't she here?"

"My Grandfather likes her, so he took her along with him on some sort of business trip, according to my Dad."

"Ewww! Is she all bye her self with that ogre?" Marron looked worried. "He wouldn't try to.... do.... anything would he?"

"Not that I know of! And Trunks is with them! He wouldn't let anything happen to Pan!"

"Oh! Thank goodness, well Tell Pan and Trunks that I said hi, and that I miss them terribly!"

"Okay!" Bura smiled and hugged Marron. "I'll talk to before I leave on my Cell Phone! But I have to go now, and pack some more!"

Marron frowned. "Alright, I'll miss you! You better come and see me on your busy schedule!" she laughed. "Good luck on your journey! And ... " she started laughed while her tears fell. "Congratulations you get to be a princess!!" she sniffed. "Don't work to hard!"

Bura began to cry as well. "I won't! I'll have my mother make some sort of connection to you if I can!"

"Okay, well you better get going!" Bura nodded. "Oh, by the way, don't do anything I wouldn't!" she laughed.

Bura looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I know you like...... "

"Shut up!" Bura said in a laughing manner , looking at Marron. "Don't say another word!"

"Fine, just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Bura thought a minuet. "WAIT! You've done everything with ...."

Marron nodded. "Don't say a word! If Daddy finds out he'll freak, because we're not married!"

Bura shuck her head. "I won't say another word!" she laughed. "I will try, if he feels the same way as I do!" she smiled. "Maybe now that I am a full Sayien he will like me more then a friend!"

*BACK WITH THE KING.*

"So......." Pan looed at the king. "Where are we going? And what are we doing?" she yawned.

"I have a meeting with Bardock!" he said. "I figured since you where so eager to meet him, I thought you would like to come."

She smiled. "Thank you!" she jumped up and down. She the kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best!"

He nodded, "Yes, go now and see what my grandson is up too! I have business to attend to!"

She nodded, and went to find Trunks. When she found him he was in their room. "what are you doing?" she asked.

"Reading!" he replied. 

"What?" she walked up to the bed and jumped on it.

"An article about me!" he stopped, and looked at her.

She looked at the expression on his face. "What 's wrong? You don't look happy?"

"Nothing!" he said.

"Trunks Vegita Brief! I've know you all my like, and I know when you are sad!" she looked at his face. "What is wrong?" 

He looked at her. 'Wow........ you are really beautiful Pan.' he smiled. 'Specially when you look concerned.' 

"What ???" she looked at him. 'Why is he smiling at me?'

"I was just thinking how much you've changed since I use to babysit you!" he lied. "As for being sad, I was just thinking about all those poor girls!"

She looked at him. "What do you mean?" Pan yawned.

"You know how many girlfriends I've had, all they've wanted me for is my money! Well they won't have my money anymore!!!!" he laughed. "Poor things!" he said, shacking his head. 

"But that's not what's bothering you!" Pan sated.

"No!" he said. "Now that I am a Prince, I'll have a bunch of sayien girls after me!" He then turned his head. "I'll let you sleep!" he said.

"No!" she said. "Stay... and talk with me!" she said. "Like when I was little."

He smiled. "Okay, what story do you want me to tell you Panny?" he joked.

She yawned. "Tell me the one about, the little fighter girl!" she smiled, as she layed her head down on the pillow.

"Alright!" With that he began to tell her the story, he had always told her when she was young. When he was done, he looked to see Pan asleep. 'You look so peaceful!' he kissed her on the four head, and left.

The king was in the control room, speaking with Bardock. "As you wish my Lord!"

Trunks walked in, and seen a man face on the screen. "Oh hey Goku! Where's my father?" he stopped and looked closely. "What happened to your face? Did dad get you?"

"Who is this Sir?" the Man looked at King Vegita.

"This is my grandson! He as journey with me!" he said. "And we bring you a precent as well!"

Trunks looked at his grandfather. "What is going on?"

"Trunks my boy, this is Bardock! Bardock this is my Grandson Trunks!"

"Nice to meet you Bardock!" he said. "Why do you look Like Goku?"

*BACK TO EARTH.*

Gohan had just finished packing up his things when he received a phone call. "Hello, Gohan sneaking how may I help you?"

"Hello.... This is Vegita!" he said mad.

"Hi..... and what do you want?"

"I am calling you, to let you know that your daughter has taken a trip!"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Tacking a trip?"

"My father had some business to attend to, and he took both Trunks and Pan with him!"

"I see, so how much longer do we have here on Earth?"

"We leave tomorrow. My father took a smaller ship with two rooms."

Gohan became a little mad. "Who is sleeping with who Vegita?"

'Dammit this is what I didn't want do deal with!!!!' "Trunks and my father are sharing a room, and Pan has her own!"

"Oh okay!" he said relived. Vegita was also relived that Gohan wasn't freaking out. They hung the phone up, and went back to what they where doing.

  
  


******************************************************************************

A/N: That's chapter Three I hope you like it ^-^ please review!!!!!!!!! Thanks MoonBabe


	4. chapter 4

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Four

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 18, Bura 18, Trunks 26, Goten 26, Gohan 37, Goku 57, 

ChiChi 55, Bulma 56, Vegita 62, Vidal 37

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

*MEANWHILE WITH BURA.*

Bure had made it back home, and counted her capsules. When she was done she went down stairs, to see what her mother was up too. "Hey Mom, I'm board! Do you need any help with anything?"

Bulma was on the computer, she looked up. "Oh, hi Bura honey!" she looked at the time. "My goodness, it's time to make dinner!" She clicked a button on her computer. "There, I just gave six million dollars away to charities around the world!" she smiled.

"That's nice Mom, would you like me to help with dinner? I'm board and I have nothing to do!"

Bulma remembered what had happened last time Bura tried to help. "I think it would be best to got your father!" she seen the look on Bura's face. "He's at Goku's house!"

Bura blushed. "Okay, I guess I can get daddy! BUT only because I'm board and I have nothing else to do!"

"Sure!" Bulma smiled. "I know you like......"

"Don't say another word!" she said. "He is just my friend! That is it!" with that she left the house, and went to Goku's house.

*AT GOKU'S HOUSE.*

Goten finished gathering all his belongings. He manages to use only two hundred capsules. He was feeling hungry, so he went down stairs. "MOM! I'M HUNGRY!" he walked into the kitchen. He looked over to see Bura. "Oh! Hey Bura what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my Dad!"she replied.

"Goten, I'm making dinner very soon! Please accompany Bura to where her father is!" ChiChi said.

"Where are they?" they both Bura and Goten asked, blushing.

ChiChi stopped, and looked at the two. "I believe Goku said they would be near the waterfall. If not there some place near there." she looked at her son, then Bura.

"Okay." they said and headed for the waterfall, to find their fathers.

While they went to find their fathers, ChiChi got an idea, so she called Bulma. "Hi Bulma, it's me ChiChi........."

*ON WITH BARDOCK.*

"Bardock......... is he on his way?" a beautiful woman asked.

"Yes, My Lady!" he bowed. "And he brings you a gift!" 

She turned her head. "Do tell! What dose he bring?" She wondered.

"I can not say." She looked at him. "For he did not say what it was!"

"I see." she walked to the window. "When will he arrive?"

"Tomorrow, sometime." Bardock walked beside her. "What is on your mind, my Lady?"

"What is on my mind?" she once again looked at him. "I am scared....., angry....., happy." her face turned sad. "It has been over fifty years since I last seen him.......!" She then went into a dreamy state.

Bardock decided, that it would be best to leave her alone, to her thoughts. "Well My Lady, I have business to attend to... I will leave you be!" He then left the room.

"Ah, there you are Commander!" a young warrior came up to Bardock.

"What is it Kazar?" he asked.

"Queen Malerna! She is here and whishes to speak to you!" he bowed.

'Oh God what does she want now?' "Where is she?" he asked.

"She awaits you in your quarters, Sir."

"I am on my way!" he said angry. "If the King calls, notify me at once!" 

"Yes Sir!" with that the warrior left for the bridge.

Bardock walked to his room, when he opened the door Malerna smiled. "Aw, Bardock you have not changed a bit!"

"Malerna spare me! Cut to the chase!" he looked at her. "What do you want?" 

Her face turned harsh. "I have come for you!" she stopped, her face became nice, and her voice genital. "I want you back! I've missed you!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Didn't I, or that night mean anything to you?"

He looked away. "We where young Malerna! We where drunk! And....."

"So..... it is as they said....... I .... mean nothing to you!" She looked to the floor. "And what of the son I carried for nine moths? Does he too mean nothing to you?"

Bardock looked into her beautiful silver eyes. "How can I love a young woman? Or her son, if I do not know them?" he turned his face away. "Besides, it would never work! You and I! You are royalty, I was a low level!"

"How do you know? You never gave US a Chance!" She wiped her tears. 

"I know, I would have never see you! I live on Vegita! You live on the other Sayien Planet Bella!"

"And our son? You should know him! My father was so ashamed, of what I did I was not aloud out of the palace, for nine months! When OUR child was born, My father sent him to Vegita! Saying you had a relation ship with some whore and he was the out come!"

"I seen him once! Before Freeza destroyed Vegita!" he looked to her. "You are lucky that he did not know about that planet!" he then looked away. "Besides I have no idea where he is even if he did survive!"

"Bardock Please..... come with me?"

"No!" he said. "I have worked my way up to Sayien elite!"

"You would be a King on Bella!"

"I said no!" he hit the wall. "Do you not get it Malerna?"

"We could look for our son!"

"I have no Idea, where to find him, I have tried!"

"I know... I'm nothing... like......."

"Leave her out of this!" he opened the door. "And for the last time, there was and never will be an US!"

"Bardock, wait don't leave.... I love you!" 

"I have to prepare for the Kings arrival!" he said. "I am sorry if I unconvinced you!" with that he left the room.

She fell to the floor. "I really do..... love you" she said as she cried.

*ON THE KING VEGITA'S SHIP.*

A few hours had passed since Pan had fallen asleep. She was board, so she went to look for Trunks and the King. When she found them they where sleeping with their elbows on the table. She laughed, she walked into the room she was sharing with trunks, and found some extra blankets. She grabbed them, she went back to the kitchen, and covered the 'boys' up. She then decided, since she had, had a nap, she was full of energy, so she would spar in the gym that was there.

She walked to the gym, and set the controls for a sayien women and began to train. She trained there for about three hours. She decided that she was getting tried, and she needed a shower. So she stripped to nothing and walked into the bathroom. She put the water on. And hopped in.

Trunks awoke, and looked around. He seen his grandfather sleeping. He woke him, and went off to bed. When he reached the room it was in complete darkness. He had forgotten that He had to share a room with Pan, so he stripped to his boxers, threw his cloths everywhere, and jumped in bed.

Pan had just finished her shower. She dried her hair and body off. She shut the light off, and then went into the dark bed room. When she tripped over a shirt. She picked if up. "Hmm I wonder why Trunk's shirt is here?" She tried to find her pee jay's but couldn't find them. She didn't remember where the light switch was so she decided to use Trunks shirt. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" she smelt it. 'Wow it still smells like him!' she blushed. 'It smells good! As if he just took it off!' she thought. She then put the shirt on, and found a clean pair of panties. She put them on, and then chimed into bed. 

Trunks heard a few sounds, but dismissed them. He then moved closer to the middle. Then all of a sudden he felt a womanly figure clime in. He thought he was dreaming, so he grabbed the figure, by the waist, and pulled her closer. When she got closer he smelt his shirt. "Baby, why are you wearing my shirt?"

Pan stiffened, she got up, and searched for the lamp light. When she found it she turned it on, to find Trunks holding her waist. "TRUNKS VEGITA BRIEFS!"

He jumped up. "Pan, what are you doing in my room, and in my bed!?" he blushed a little.

Pan looked at him, her face went red. "What am I doing in your bed?" she slapped him/ "do you remember we have to sleep in the same room! You where sleeping in the kitchen when I went to train, so I covered you with blanks, expecting you to sleep there!"

"What's the big idea Pan?" he looked at her. "I sleep with girls all the time!" 

"I wasn't expecting you to be here!" she laughed. "But actually it is kind of funny!"

"Yeah!" he laughed too. "Why are you weaning my shirt?" he asked.

She blushed. "I couldn't find my pee jays in the dark!" she laughed.

"Oh, cool! well shut the lights off, and lets go back to sleep! I'm tiered!" She nodded.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

The King was the first one to be awake, he decided to see what was going on in the other room so he waled in on them sleeping. He smiled, for he seen Pan sleeping on her side, with Trunks' arm around her waist, her head was up against his bare chest, and she was wearing his top! 'Excellent!' he thought. 'I've paired them up together and it was easy! Ha! I still have it!'

He decided to leave the room, and then make some breakfast for him self.

At the smell of food, Trunks awoke. Trunks smiled, until he figured out that he had his hand was around Pan's waist, and her head was leaning against her chest. He blushed, and got up. He decided to let her sleep, since she looked so peaceful, and beautiful at the same time. 

He got dressed, and walked into kitchen. "Hey Grandpa, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Not as good as you I am afraid." he chuckled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"You an Pan! I walked in to see her in your arms!" he smiled. He stopped, "it has been over fifty years since a single woman has be in the same bed!"

"You've got to kidding!" he said. "That must be hard!"

"I know!" he said. "But soon that will change!" he said, then looked at Trunks. He seen him blushing, in a dreamy way. "You like the girl!"

"As a friend yes!" Trunks replied.

"No! You like her more, then just a friend. I can tell! Have you told her?"

"No, I haven't even found out for sure if I do care for her more!"

"I see....."

*ON EARTH.*

It was six o'clock, Bulma was in the shower, waking up. She heard a noise, she looked out of the shower curtains. It was Vegita. He smiled, ripped his boxers off and hopped in.

"I though that you where going to bath on the ship, so you could have a sayien bath!" she laughed.

He smirked agin, walked close to her, and started kissing her neck.

"Vegita! What do you think you are doing?" she started giggling.

He stopped and looked at her. "At least in the shower we can't be disturbed!" He then kissed her on the lips, she deepened the kiss by adding her tough, and moving it around in his mouth. He did the same. She began to melt at the feeling. He lifted her up, while she wrapped her legs abound his waist. They continued the kiss as Vegita shut the waster off. He carried her out of their private bathroom, into the master room, he walked to the door and locked it. He then walked to the bed lying her head down on the pillows. 

She looked at him as they stopped the kiss. "Vegita, I love you!" she looked into his eyes.

"I know!" he smirked as he kissed once agin down her neck. "And I You!"

*BURA'S ROOM.*

Bura awoke to her mother screaming. "Ah! Why am I always here!?" She got up out of bed and got a shower. 

When she finished she got dressed, gathered her things and then left. She wrote a note saying that she has went to the ship! "God! I hope my room's not two doors down in the palace!" She then flew out the window, and to the space ship.

"What are you doing here little one?" a warrior guard confronted her. "You're a cute one! I'd hate t have to dispose of you!"

Bura smiled. "I am the King's Granddaughter Bura!" she saw the look on his face. "Please, may you show me to my room?"

He nodded. "Right this way Princess! Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you. However I am going to meet a friend, so if my Parents come tell them that I have gone to get a friend!"

He nodded. "As you wish!" With that he left the room, and went back to his post.

Bura placed her capsule poach full of her belonging on her bed. She then placed another one, with her usual capsules around her waist.

She then left the ship, and went to see if Goten was up.

"MEANWHILE WITH Bardock.*

Bardock had awoke to the sound of the door. He got up, and answered it. "Malerna, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to say my regards!" a tear fell from her face. "It was nice to see you again, but..... I am ... leaving!"

"Why are you leaving? I informed the King of your visit, and he wants to see is childhood friend!"

She smiled as more tears came. "I do not know if I can stay, when will he be here?"

"Soon, My Lady....."

"No..... do not call me ....... Your Lady!" she shut her eyes.

He looked at her. "I am sorry for all the pain I have cased you!" he said.

Her head, went up. "I do not need you pity! Tell the King if he wishes to talk that I am in my ship!" She then left. 'I loved you....... No Bardock I still love you!' 

Once again he got a feeling, but he ignored it. "Well since I'm up I might as well see what was made for breakfast!" so he got dressed, and made his way to the kitchen. 

When he arrived, he seen Serean at the table picking at her food. "What is wrong my Lady? Do you not like the food?"

"No!" She smiled. "I'm just nerves!........ about seeing him........once agin!"

"I understand!" he said.

"Who was that beautiful women who came to your door? Is she your L......."

"No...." he frowned. "She is the mother of one of my children!"

"So........ it was a one night stand, and she wants more?"He didn't say anything. "So You are for this women, but....... what?" Once agin he did not say a word. "I understand!" she smiled. She then got up, a went for a walk, leaving Bardock in his thoughts. 

*BACK TO BURA*

Bura had made it to Goten's room. she knocked on the window. "Goten, are you up?"

Goten heard a sound, at his window. He got up and walked to his window. "Hey Bura what are you doing here?"

"Well lets say......." their heads turned to hear ChiChi moaning very load.

"That!?" Goten's face went white. She nodded, as her face went the same colour. "Well let me get a shower, and then we can leave!"

She nodded. "Where are your things? We can get them, leave them at the ship, and goto a nice restaurant for breakfast!"

He smiled. 'that's my girls' he looked at her. 'Why did I just say that?' "My poach is over there! He pointed to it on the dresser.

"Okay, well I'll take it back to the ship, while you get your shower!" 

They heard another load moan from ChiChi. He nodded, and ran to the bathroom, while Bura ran out the window.

When Bura arrived back at the ship she was confronted by the same guard. "Hello," she smiled.

"Where is your friend Princess?" he asked, thinking that it was an earthling and he could beat him up, showing how strong he was.

"He is getting a shower!" she seen the look on his face. "I'm just dropping off his thing... and then I'm going to join him. See you!"

'That's it!' he thought. 'This guy is going to get it!' "See you Princess!"

Bura nodded, dropped off Goten's poach in her room, and headed off for Goten's room. when she got there, Goten was putting his shorts on. Bura laughed and started giggling.

"Hey Bura what's so funny?" he looked at her.

She blushed. "You see there is this creepy guard.... he likes me, and he asked where my friend was!"

"And what did you say?" he asked.

She blushed and went shy. "I told him you where getting a shower....... and that I was dropping off your things.......and......"

He looked at her. "AND..........?"

She started bitting her bottom lip. "He was creeping out! So I said that I was coming back to join you!" she shut her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do!"

Goten started laughing. "Is that all!?" she opened her eyes, and looked at him. "Well I think that we're going to have to just play along with that little accusation!"

"What do you mean?" she looked at him. 

"Bura, you are now my girlfriend! And we're going to act all in love."

"But not around ....." the both looked at each other and laughed. For they knew if they did their act around Vegita they would be in a lot of trouble.

"So...." Bura looked at him. "Where do you want to got to breakfast?" 

"I don't know, Honey" he smiled. "Where do you want to go?" 

"Anywhere but here!" she said, laughing. With that the two flew out the window.

*THEE HOURS LATER.*

Bura and Goten approached the ship, laughing and giggling away. When they went by the guard who, had a crush on Bura. "Is this your 'friend' Princess?"

She looked at him. "Well,..... you could call him that I suppose!" She grabbed Goten's arm pulling him closer to her.

"Mmmmm!" Goten gave her that look, and kissed her on the lips. "Who's room do you want to got to?"

"Mine, since you don't have a room..... yet....." she jumped on him, putting her arms around his waist, and kissing him more. 'Oh my god! It's like a dream come true!' she thought. "And....I do have your things!" she smiled.

'Who is this imposter?' hew thought, he then checked his scanner. 'Oh shit! This guy is mor powerful then my father and I put together times twenty!' he just stared at them. "Your father came by looking for you Princess!"

"Did he? Where is he now?" she stopped, and looked at him.

Just then Vegita, Goku, Gohan, Bulma, ChiChi and Vidal walked in. They all stared at the two teens. They looked at each other then the kids. "It's about time you got here!" Vegita said. He then walked away with Bulma, and the others. "Do you have all your things?" he asked as he left.

"Yeah!" they nodded. They then looked at each other.

"Good! We leave now!" he said. With that the others went to their rooms, and left the three teens where they stood.

"Well... Goten let's goto My room!" she smiled, and winked at him. He nodded, and they waved by to the guard.

"Nice to meet your man friend!" he said. 'Dammit that's the sixth girl I have lost to someone!' he then went back to his work. 

Goten carried Bura to her room. when he opened the door, he let her down, and then looked at her. "That was a close one! When I saw your father......"

"I know! In your arms like that. Oh god! I'm surprised he didn't have a hart attack!" she looked at him. "Nothing against you! I mean god your so sweet! Nice! hot! and your Kiss.... " she stopped. "You know my dad !" she said blushing.

Goten blushed. "So you think I'm hot!?"

She looked into his eyes. "Goten....... I think I ow you an explanation!" she said, looking sad. 

He looked at her. "What you where lying to me?"

"No!" she said. "Since I turned fourteen, I've had a crush on you!"

"Me too!" he said blushing.

"You've liked me since you where fourteen?" she looked at him. 

"No! I've all ways liked you as a friend! But as we grew up together my feelings progressed into more!" he blushed looking at the floor.

"MEANWHILE IN THE ROOM NEXT TO IT!*

"I told you!" ChiChi smiled. "I told you that they liked each other!" she looked at Bulma.

"I'm not disputing!" she laughed. 

"Didn't I tell you that my plan would work!" Vegita said smirking. The two girls looked at him.

Goku smiled. "Yeah, and we got what we wanted too!"

The two girls looked at him. "What do you mean, GOKU!?" 

The men looked at their wives. "We had a plan!!"

"What was the plan!?" they gave them a dirty look. Bulma grabbed Vegita's ear. ":what was the plan? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Goku and I where sparing, when it hit me!" he said "that we are the strangest beings in the world, along with our children!" he said.

"Also!" Goku cut in. "We noticed that our children like each other!"

"Uh hu!" they looked at their husband.

"Hey we did this for you too!" they said. "You want grand kids don't you!?"

"Cutting to the case." Goku said. "As you both know, we had some......." he said. "Well, it was our goal to make sure the kids heard! So ......."

"What dose that have to do with anything?" they looked.

"I don't know!" they said. "Just be quite they're together!" the said.

*BACK IN BURA'S ROOM.*

Bura's eyes began to water. "You love me...... too......" He nodded. She was so overjoyed to hear this she jumped on him wrapping her legs around him once agin, but this time it meant something more.

The ship began to move and shack. With all the commotion, they fell on her bed. She giggled. "Are you sure?" He asked she nodded.

"I've been waiting for this all my life!" he smiled, as he started to undo her top. She undid his pants.......

*BACK TO THE OTHER ROOM.*

"Eww I think we should leave!" Bulma said. "I don't want to hear my daughter!"

"Me neither!" Vegita snorted. "Kakkerott he hurts her! You all die!"

"Vegita, I'm stronger then you!"

"Shut up!" he looked at the time. "I have to contact my father!" 

Bulma looked at ChiChi. "GRANDCHILDREN!!!!!!" they smiled, and gave each other five.

*ON THE KING'S SHIP.*

"So...... how is everything coming?" Vegita asked.

"Fine!" he said. "I shall be arriving soon!" he stopped, looked around it coast was clear. " I will after I get my package, that is join you, and the others!"

"Understood father. We are in space, and on our way to Vegita!"

"Good! I will send Bardock's ship home as well!" he looked at the controls. "I must go now, for we are approaching Bardock's ship!"

"Very well, Vegita out!" with that the screen went blank.

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

A/N: Hey Guys/Girls MoonBabe here, I hope you liked Chapter 4! Please review!!!! Thanks. Oh and I should have chapter five out soon! Bye


	5. hapter 5

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Five

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 18, Bura 18, Trunks 26, Goten 26, Gohan 37, Goku 57, 

ChiChi 55, Bulma 56, Vegita 62, Vidal 37

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


The little ship landed in the docking bay of Bardock's command ship, the door opened. King Vegita walked out of the ship, Trunks and Pan behind him. 

A young warrior came up to them, and bowed. "I am sorry my Lord, the Commander could not make it, he sent me in his place." He seen Pan, his heart started pounding. 'What a beautiful, women! And her sent is driving me wild!'

"Very well," the King seen him looking at Pan. "What is your name?"

Trunks seen this, and since he did not answer. "My grandfather asked you a question!"

"Yes, sorry my Lord!" he bowed. "I am Kazar!"

"Very well, Kazar!" the King looked at him. "Take me to Bardock!"

He nodded, "write away Sire!" he smiled at Pan, and led them into Bardock's working quarters. "Here you are, I will retrieve the Commander for you!" with that he left.

Pan giggled. Trunks looked angry at her. "What is so funny? That fool gouging at you?"

"No! Why do you care?" she gave him a dirty look. "Oh I get it!"

"Get what?" he looked at her. "That you like this fool?"

"NO! YOU THINK BECAUSE WE SHARED THE SAME BED THAT YOU OWN ME!" She slapped him across the face. "WELL YOU DON'T!!!!!!"

Bardock had come in when Pan slapped him. "I take your lady friend is angry with you young Prince!"

Pan turned around to see who this man was talking to Trunks. "Gr.....and...pa?" She looked at his face, as she walked up to it. "What? When did you get that scare?"

"Do I know you?" Bardock looked at her. "If I do I do not recognize you."

They both looked at the King. The king rolled his eyes. "Bardock this was your surprise! Pan this is your Grandfather!"

"Who?" Bardock looked at the beautiful young sayien in front of him. He then looked at the King. "How can she be my gr.....and.....daughter?" He sniffed. "You are not Raditz's child! You do not have his sent!" 

"What?" Pan looked at him. "Who is Raditz? And what do you man by sent?" she gave him a dirty look.

King Vegita interfered. "No Bardock, she is not Raditz's child! She is the granddaughter of your youngest child Kakkerott!"

Bardock looked at him, then to her. His eyes where wide. "So...... you've found him!?"

"Yes! He was on the same planet as my Son, Princes Vegita!" He then looked at Pan. "Every Sayien has a different sent!" she looked at him funny. " Distinction. A young sayien female, thought her sent is different, the mark of her father is still sensed."

"I see......" she said, she then looked at Bardock. "Hello!" she smiled, as stuck her hand out. "I am Pan Son, your great Granddaughter!"

"Interesting.........." he looked at the King. "She awaits you in her quarter!"

"Very well!" he looked to Bardock. "Have... That........young warrior lead me too her room! You have business to attend to, dealing with your family! Trunks you may stay with them, or you may roam around the ship! However do not stray far, we are leaving tomorrow!" 

"Yes Grandfather, as you wish!" Trunks nodded. He looked at Pan.

She too looked at him, but gave him an angry look. "Grandfather I would like to speak with you alone. For I have many questions that are personal."

Trunks looked at her. "Bardock, before you and your Granddaughter speak please, show me where the training rooms are! I am board, and wish to train!"

"As you wish young Prince!" He looked at Pan. "You may stay here while I show him!"

"Yes Grandfather!" she went back to the King, and gave him a hug. "See you soon!"

"Yes, of course!" he smiled. With that the young warrior Kazar came and showed him to Serean's room.

Bardock lead Trunks to the training section of the ship, and then returned to his office to speak with his granddaughter. "So, You are the granddaughter of my son Kakkerott!"

"Yes!" she smiled. She seen the look on his face. "What is wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing! I was just thinking of someone! You look some what like her. That is all"

"Who?" she asked.

"A young sayien I use to know!"

"Is that good?" she asked.

He said nothing on that matter. "So, why did you slap the Prince?"

Her face turned red, with anger. "He is so rude! He thinks he owns me!!"

"Why is he rude?" he asked.

"Well he saw that guard staring at me! I giggled when he left because I thought it amusing!" she said. "Then for no reason Trunks starts yelling at me!"

"Why would he yell at you unless you where doing something wrong?" he looked at her. "Are you being unfaithful to the Prince?" 

"NO!" she said. "What would make you say that? You make sound as if we're going to be married or something!"

"Are you not?" he asked. 

"NO!!!" she turned her head. "Why would you think that?"

"Why else would he get angry with you?"

"I don't know?" she looked at him. "He and my Uncle Goten are always yelling at Bura and I, when the guys are looking at us, and we giggle!"

Bardock laughed. "You like him....."

"No! I don't like that Pig!?" she gave him a dirty look.

"Ha! Do not try and lie to me little one!" he laughed even more. "I can tell! And he likes you too!"

"What ever!"

"I do not lie! I can see it in both your faces! And how you act!" he snickered. "I was one that age too you know!"

"Changing the subject!" Pan looked into his eyes. "tell me about my Great Grandmother! What was she like? Where is she now? When can I meet her?"

"Why do you want to know about her?" he asked. 

"The same reason I wanted to know about you!" she answered. "I want to know about you, and have a chance to know you!"

"She is not importance!" he looked away.

"Why? Where is she?"

"I will tell you what I knew of her!" he said. "She was very beautiful, her skin was tanned, but very soft and fair. Her hair was blacker then the night sky. Her eyes where silver, and she smelled of wild berries."

"Why are you not together if you love her?"

"She was my second!" he frowned. "I made the mistake of loving once before. Nickala! We where very young! And that is how Raditz was born. I was fifty then. She was killed by Frezza's edits. Then fifty years later I met your grandmother......"

"Where is she now?" there was no answer. Pan looked at the door, to hear a nock. "Who is it?"

"It is I Kazar! May I come in?"

"Yes!" Bardock said. "Come in!"

He came in. "Bardock, the King wishes you to speak with Malerna! And invite her to dinner!" 

"Must I do it myself?" he looked bothered. He nodded. "Alright! Please accompany my granddaughter to where the Prince is!"

"As you wish Commander! Right this way ......"

"Thank you!" she said. 'God this guy bothers me!'

"Pan..... right this way!" With that they left to find Trunks, while Bardock took a pod over the Malerna's ship.

*ON MALERNA'S SHIP.*

"Queen Malerna, Bardock is here to see you!" a young female sayien came to her in her room.

"What dose he want?" she frowned.

"He did not say My Lady! Shale I send him in?"

"Very well! Send him here!" the girl nodded, and sent Bardock in. "What do you want Bardock?"

"I have some good news! The king has arrived, and wants you to join us for dinner tonight! On my ship!"

"Must I go?" she said "I do not feel hungry!"

"Malerna I know you are mad at me, but I believe that it will be worth your while to come if not for the king for a young lady who wishes to see you!" 

She turned her head. "Who is this young lady?"

"You must come, if you wish to meet her!" he smiled, and just looked at her.

She saw him. "Why are you staring at me?" she said. He said nothing. She smiled. "Bardock you old fool, I will come! But only for your sack!"

He smiled. "Very good! I shale wait out side your room while you prepare yourself for dinner!"

"Alright!" she smiled. "Although you don't have to wait out side my room! You have already seen me before!"

He blushed. "It would be the proper thing to do My Lady!"

"As you wish!" with that Bardock left the room. and waited for her to come out.

*IN SEREAN'S ROOM.*

"Serean?" the king walked in. "Are you here?"

She came out of her bathroom. "Is that you Vegita?"

"Yes My Love!" he walled closer to her. "I have searched far and wide for you!" his face saddened. "It is a shame I was not the one to find you first!"

She smiled. "I forgive you!"

He smiled. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What can make me even happier than having you back?" she asked.

"I found our son! But that is not all, you must wait until Dinner to find out the rest!"

Her eyes began to tear all over again. "Truly? You have found our son?" he nodded. "Is he here?"

"No! He is on my ship, heading for planet Vegita!" She ran and hugged him. They kissed, he picked her up and walked to her bed. 

*MEANWHILE ON VEGITA'S SHIP.*

"Goten!" Bura called from her bathroom. 

"What?" he asked. 

"What do you think Daddy will say?" she brushed her hair. 

"I don't know? But what ever it is.... we'll deal with it together!" he smiled and he kissed her check.

There was a nock at the door, it was Vegita. Bura opened the door. "What do you want Daddy?" she asked.

Vegita looked around. "Where is Goten?" he didn't see him.

"In the bathroom! Why?"

"It is dinner time, and we have lots to discus!" 

"What do you mean?" she asked looking scared.

"Well now that you two have bonded! We will have to discuss ...."

"How....... did..... you ...know....."

"I am your father! I know everything! Plus your sent has changed!" he rolled his eyes. "hurry up and finish what you are doing! So we can eat!" 

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be? If it makes you happy I don't care!" he lowered his voice. "Not to mention he's one of the strongest being in the world.....you'll have strong kids!"

"What was that daddy, about kids?" she gave him a dirty look.

"Nothing! Just hurry up!" with that he left and went to the banquet hall. 

"Who was that Bura?" Goten asked.

"Daddy, and he knows we've bonded!"

"And hasn't come to kill me yet?"

"No! He was murdering something about being one of the strongest , and having strong kids!"

"Really?" he looked at the love of his life.

"Yeah! I know I was surprised too!"

*BACK TO BARDOCK'S SHIP.*

Trunks and Pan had been fighting for hours, when Kazar came and got them for dinner. When they made it to dinner, Trunk made it his business to sit beside Pan. Just then a beautiful women walked in the room, Bardock beside her. Pan looked, turned to Trunks and then looked again. "Trunks" she whispered. "Look! You see that lady?"

"Yeah, why?" he whispered back.

"Well today I asked him about my grandmother! And he told me what she had looked like. That women looks just how he explained her!"

"Are you serious! Who is that women?" he asked her.

"I don't know?"

Trunks looked at his grandfather. "Grandfather, who is that women who sat with Bardock?"

The king looked. "That is my child hood friend Malerna, she is now the Queen on the second sayien Planet Bella."

Trunks told this to Pan. "My grandmother is a queen!?" she looked at Bardock. "He looks happy doesn't he?"

"Yeah....." Trunks looked beside his grandfather. Then to the king himself. "Who is this lady?" he asked. 

The king laughed. "Trunks my boy, this is your Grandmother!"

Hearing this Serean looked. "What did you say my dear?" she seen Trunks. "Who is this Violet haired boy beside you?"

"Serean My dear this is your surprise! This is our grandson!"

She looked at the boy. "This is our grand....child?" she looked at her mate. "Who has our son matted with? No sayien has this colour hair!"

"He is full sayien I assure you!"

"Why dose he have purple hair then?" she looked at him. "No fence my dear child!"

"None tacked! However my hair is Purple , because I have the same hair as my grandfather!"

"Your grandfather 's hair is black! Look."

"Pardon me," Pan came into the conversation. "Trunks has this hair colour, because of his mothers side of the family!"

"Who are you?" Serean looked at the child. "You look like...... someone I have seen before, but who?!"

"I have no idea!" Pan said. "I am......"

The King butted in. "This is Pan..... she is the granddaughter of Bardock!" Pan nodded.

*AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TABLE.*

"Bardock?" Malerna whispered. "You did not tell me that you had a grandchild."

"That was your surprise!" he whispered back. "Kakkerott has been found! And she is your great granddaughter" he stopped. 

She looked at him. "So I am a grandmother! But..... I can never let her know right?" He said nothing so she left it at that. "I want to meet my son, send him to me on Bella!"

*AFTER DINNER.*

"Trunks! Look!" she grabbed his arm. "Come with my to talk to Malerna!"

"Why?" he moved his arm from her grasped. 

"Please I have to find out please!" she gave him her puppy eyes. "please Trunks...... I must know! Why else would he sit with her?"

Seeing her eyes like that he could not resist her request. "Al right, but make it soon! We leave soon! Grandfather said that he was leaving to night!" 

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" With that they went over to talk with that Queen from Bella.

Meanwhile not knowing it The King and Queen saw what had happened. Serean laughed. "Did you see what I did my love??"

"Yes," he smirked. "I saw exactly what you did!"

"But they do not know it! What a shame...."

"That is why we leave tonight?"

"My love?"

"We will leave Pan here. We shale take our grandson with us...."

"I see....... you are testing them......"

"Yes! It shall take a bout a month to reach Vegita! Then... I shale send one of them away..."

Serean was looking over at the two. "Vegita!" she stopped. "Could it be?"

"What?" he looked where she was looking. "Is it just me?" his mouth dropped. "Or is there a strong resemblance between Pan and Malerna?"

"I see it to..." she said. "I wonder...... was there any information on who the mother was?"

"No....." he said. "But I could not see her for a year! And...... when the child came, My father asked who the child's parents where......" he stoped. "He said that a low level named Bardock was sent over to the other planet, and meet a whore!"

"My dear!" she said. "We must go and ask Bardock!" he nodded and with that they went to Bardock.

*MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS AND PAN.*

"Hello....." Pan came up with Trunks. "My name is Pan! This is my good Friend,,,"

"The Prince!" she smiled. "I am Queen Malerna!"

"Ummm..." Pan stopped. "May I talk to you in privet?"

Malerna laughed. "Why is it you want to speak alone?"

"I'll leave! I have to speak with..... I have to call my Dad!" with that Trunks left.

"We are alone now, what is it that you wish to speak about...?"

"I just meet my grandfather Bardock. And then we where left alone to catch up....." she stopped.

Malerna looked at her. "Come out with it my dear!"

"I asked him about my grandmother.... and he said ..... that he didn't know about where she was.... but he gave a description........" she stopped.

"Would you like to go some place more privet?" The Queen asked. Pan nodded. "Alright let us goto my ship them!"

"But..... the king is leaving soon.... and my father will be worried!" she frowned. 

"What ever is best for you!" she smiled.

"I'll go....!" she looked at her. "Thank you, for talking to me!" she nodded, and the two went to Malerna's ship.

"Alright, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Malerna smiled, as they walked into her office.

"Well... he told what she looked like..... and well.... you resemble her exactly!" Pan go it out, she felt better.

"What is it that you are getting at my child?" her eyes began to water a bit.

"I was wondering..... IF YOU ARE AND MY GRANDMA ARE ONE AND THE SAME PERSON?" Pan saw the way her tears flew. "I knew it!" she hugged her.

"You must not tell anyone!" she frowned. "Bardock and where sworn to secrecy when it happened. You see we where young, My father was ferrous when he found out that I fell in love with a low level, and that I was barring his child!"

"I understand!" Pan said. "But I do not like it!"

"Nether did I!" she said. "Because of my father, I was not allowed to... even talk to Bardock! He speared lies to Bardock... and I lost his love....."

"I don't think so....." Pan said. "Oooppps..."

"You are the second one to say that! Why?"

"Well..... when I first asked about you... his face turned sad! He wanted know why I wanted to know about you! I told him that I wanted to know my fathers side of the family!" she stopped for a minuet to take a breath. "When he told me about her, he spoke with love and companion in his voice. And he looked sad....."

"He did.......?" she shut her eyes. "why will he not tell me? Why dose he hid his feeling for me?"

"I don't know but I can sure find out!" Pan smiled. "I must go now anyways Grandmother!" Malerna nodded. "See you later grandmother!" she smiled and left.

When she returned to Bardock ship, she went to the training area to train. When she reached the area there was Kazar, waiting with a friendly smile. "Excuse me Pan, the King and the Commander are awaiting you in Bardock's quarters!"

Pan rolled her eyes. "did they say that they wanted ......."

"PAN!!!!" Trunks yelled at her as he walked over angry. "We have been waiting for you! And here you are with a guard! Did you not hear us call you?" he grabbed her arm.

"No!" she pulled her arm away in anger. "Don't you yell at me mister! Just because you are the Prince of our rase doesn't mean that you are the boss of me! I cam Woop your ass in a minuet!"

"I have had just about enough of your bitching Pan!" he grabbed her hand. "I spend all my money on you , and my sister! And all you do is bitch! Well I'm sick and tiered of it! Both our Grandfathers are looking for you! We have to go!"

Pan's face turned red. She yanked her hand. "And I've had just about enough of your bitching Trunks!" she slapped him. "All you and Goten do id bitch at us!" 

He was about to hit her, when he stopped. "No Pan I will not lower to you level!" he picked her up threw her over his shoulder. She tried to escape his grasps, but he tighten his grip.

She screamed. "TRUNKS VEGITA BRIEF LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE!" She started kicking and punching him. "MY FATHER WON"T BE HAPPY!"

Trunks walked out of the room with her. "That is non of my concern! Remember your father is now under me! If he touches me their will be trouble for your family! Not me!" 

"I hate you Trunks! I hate you!"

He stopped. "Pan stop it! You know would I never do that to your father! He was my boy hood hero!"

"I don't care! Let me go!"

"Will you come with me?"

"NO!" she stopped hitting him and crossed her arms. "NOW LET ME GO!" as she returned to hitting him.

"Pan I am sorry, but I have no choice you are acting like a child!" he flipped her over on her backside, and he spanked her but three times. "I am sorry Pan." 

Her face went red, she used her speed and jumped up. "You are going to pay for that!" she ran at him. He moved out of the way. 

He then used his instant trance mission. He grabbed some of his cape. He tied her feet and hands, and then threw her over her shoulder. "Pan I am sorry!" with that he flew to Bardock's office.

When he walked in, they looked at him. "Why is she gaged? And tiered up?" his grandmother asked.

"Sorry grandmother, I found her with Kazar! And she refused to come." he untied her.

Pan tried to punch Trunks, but he cough her fist. "You lie Trunks!"

"What happened my dear?" she asked Pan.

"I had come into the training section, when Kazar came up to me and said that The King and my Grandfather were looking for me!" she looked at Trunks and gave him a dirty look. "I was about to ask where they where when.... TRUNKS" she stoped rubbing her but. "Came in yelling at me. He grabbed my arm and said lets go! I of corse being me I yanked my arm away."

Trunks cut her off. "She refused to come, so I grabbed her, and threw her over my shoulder."

"Yes! And I asked him to put me down he said no! So I hit him!"

"I DID NOT!" he looked at her. "I asked you if you would go with outfight! YOU SAID NO!"

Pan turned to Trunks. "AND SPANKED ME!!!" She was about to hit him when Bardock interfered.

"That is enough!" as he help pan back. "My...... you are strong for a young warrior!" he said.

Pan was so angry she got lose. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to kill your GRANDSON!" She stopped. She looked around. "What the......." Her eyes where watchful, as she searched around the room.

Trunks began to get worried. "Pan what is wrong? Are you okay?" he looked at her.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


A/N: Well that is chapter five. I hope you like it! ^-^ I should have the next chapter up soon.... 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Six

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 18, Bura 18, Trunks 26, Goten 26, Gohan 37, Goku 57, 

ChiChi 55, Bulma 56, Vegita 62, Vidal 37

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


"My dear what is wrong?" Serean asked.

Pans eyes went totally white, as she fell to the floor. Her eyes then began to fickler. Then everything stopped. She appeared lifeless on lifeless on the floor.

"PAN!!" Trunks picked her up. "Wack up! Please." still nothing. So Trunks ran Pan to the hospital wing. He told the doctor what had happened, and the doctor checked everything out. "So what is wrong with her?"

"I have no idea my boy!" he said. "When are you leaving?"

"We're leaving tonight! Why?" Trunks asked looking suspicious.

"Well until we can figure out what is wrong with the child I'll have to keep her here!"

Trunks was mad at this. He closed his eyes. "Alright, if that is what must happen. However, make sure she gets the best care! She is the commanders granddaughter! And My good friend!"

"Who are you, my dear boy?" the doctor asked.

"I am Trunks, the Grandson of King Vegita! Himself!" 

The doctor looked at Trunks. " Very Well your highness, I assure you that your mate will be fine!"

"She is my friend! Not my mate!" he said. "See that you do take care of her, or it is your neck!"

"Yes you highness!" with that he went to work to see what was wrong with Pan. Trunks left because the doctor told him it would be wise. 

He left and went to his Grandfather's ship, collected all of Pan's things and brought them to Bardock. "Bardock, the doctor said he doesn't know what is wrong, and that it is best for her to stay here! Theses are her things..... Notify ME as soon as she wakes!"

"Yes, My Prince, as you wish!" he stopped for a moment. "I am sure that my granddaughter will be fine!"

"Very well!" said the King. "I am sorry that your friend has fallen ill my boy, however it is time for us to leave! Your mother left a message on the ship, and she wants you back!"

"I want to say good bye first!" he said, his face turned sad, and pale.

"Be quick! We shale be in the ship!" he said. "Look at it this way...." he tried to cheer Trunks up. "At least you won't have to share your bed with an angry woman!"

"What ever!" he said. 'I just hope she gets better!' he then walked to where Pan was. "Pan, I'm sorry, but I have to leave you........ It's not my doing, my grandfather is making me go!" he stopped. "You know I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to! I stayed with you when you when you got the chicken pocks!" he laughed. "Remember I never left your side! Oh and that time.... when you had the flu, I came and took care of you......" he began to think of all the things they had done together, right up until now. It was then at that moment he realized something. 'Pan...... I think I love you......' he looked at her neck. "Where is your neckless?" He grabbed her hand, and put it in his. "Panny I'll be right back!" he went to find Kazar. When he found him, he confronted him. "Kazar when Pan and I where fighting earlier, did she drop....."

"This?" he asked as he held up the white gold neckless with the Hart shaped pendent.

"Yes!" Trunk said. 

Kazar passed it to Trunks. "I am sorry my Prince, I had noticed that you had dropped it, but I figured it would be safe to find her later and give it back!"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sure that Pan will thank you later." he started to walk away when he stopped. "Kazar... I have a job for you!"

"Yes your highness?"

"Pan has fallen ill, and has to stay on this ship! I want you to watch out for her when she isn't with her grandfather!"

"Yes, as you wish sir!" 'I'd take care of her anyways! Better then you! You ungrateful twit!'

"Thank You!" with that Trunks ran back to where Pan was. "Pan I am sorry once again that I must leave you. But take this!" he placed the neckless in her hands, and whispered in her ear. "Panny, get better soon! I love you!" he kissed her fore head, and got up to leave. Just then he looked at the heart monitor. Her heart began to pump again. "That's my girl! Panny keep it up!" he kissed her on the lips and left. 

*THREE HOURS LATER.*

Pan's eyes opened, she got up. She looked around, and smiled. "Excellent!" just then she heard the doctor coming. She shut her eyes, and layed back down.

"How is she...." Bardock asked. "Will she be fine?"

The doctor looked at the monitor. "She is fine! And healthy, I still have no knowledge of what is wrong!"

Just then Pan's arm mover to tough her head. "What that hell...." she said groggy. "Where am I? And..... WHERE IS THAT LYING PEACE OF SHIT!?"

Bardock looked at her. "You do not remember?" she shuck her head no. "you looked around the room and passed out!"

"Strange!" Pan said. "All I remember is leaping at Trunks, and then a blank!" she rubbed her head. "And I have a headache too!"

"Stay here for now! I have business to attend too......" with that Bardock wen to hi office, and contacted Trunks. "My Prince.... she is awake!"

Trunks was relived to hear this. "Can you send her in a ship, back to the Kings ship?"

"No, the doctor still wants to examen her to see what is wrong!"

"Dame..... Gohan isn't going to like this!"

"Who is Gohan?" Bardock asked.

"He is your first Grandson! Then there is his younger brother who is that same age as I. His name is Goten."

Bardock gave him a confused look. "So their names are Gohan? And Goten?"

"Yes!" he smiled. "Tell Pan I am sorry for leaving her, but I had to....."

"I understand young Prince!"

*MEANWHILE ON VEGITA'S SHIP.*

"Vegita when are they returning?" Bulma frowned. "I haven't seen my baby, for five days!"

"Relax!" he rolled his eyes. "they should be here sometime tomorrow!"

"Good! I hate being away from my children!" she saw the look on Vegita's face. "Don't Vegita! We all know you would be eagerly awaiting your fathers return if he had Bura with him!"

"She is a girl!" he rolled his eyes. "your son is a boy! And he can protect himself where as she can not! Much like you!" he smiled as he picked her up. He smirked. "Now!"

"Vegita, why is that every time we get in a fight all you want to do is make love?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he pushed her higher and against the wall, as he put his tongue in her mouth. She moaned a little bit. 

She moved her head. "I am week, am I"

"You are my woman! It dose not matter!" he started kissing her neck.

"Oh yes it dose!" she said. "Teach me to fight! Or..."

He stopped, he looked at her annoyed. "Or what?"

"Or no more sex!" She crossed her arms. "I mean it Vegita! You don't know what could happen to me on Vegita!" she stooped. "Think! One day when you are not there because you are on a trip....... I could be rapped.... or even Killed!"

He shut his eyes trying to control his anger. "Nothing like that will happen!"

"You don't know! The same thing to you daughter!" she grabbed his face, and looked into his eyes. "Vegita one day you won't be there! And something might happen to either your daughter or I! AND the guards won't be able to help! Teach us to fight!"

He sighed. "Fine! First thing tomorrow I will teach you, and Bura to fight!" he smirked. "But tonight! I must have your full attention!"

She giggled. "You've got it stud.!" with that he walked her to their bed, and they began their passionate night of love........

*IN GOKU AND CHICHI'S ROOM.*

"Goku, I think that you should train me!" she looked at her husband. "I know how to fight, but since becoming a full blooded sayien I have the eardge.... for a good fight!"

Goku laughed. "I thought you would!" he smiled. "I have already arranged it with Gohan, and all four of us are going to start training tomorrow! That way, when we reach Vegita, they'll be no match for you and Vidal!"

She got up an kissed him. "You are amazing!"

He got that look in his eyes, he swooped her off her feet! "I love you ChiChi!" he smiled as he took her off to bed.

*IN GOHAN'S ROOM.*

"Honey," Gohan approached his wife as she came out of the bathroom. "I have a surprise for you!" she looked at him. "Tomorrow you and I are going to train!"

Vidal's face cheered up, as tears began to form. "Just like when we first meet!"

He nodded. "Only this time it is for your own protection!" 

"My protection?" she asked.

"Yes! Father and I decided that it would be best to teach you how we fight1 and make you stronger. That way if anything happens, you will be able to handle it!"

"I see," she smiled. "Well Lets goto bed if we're going to train tomorrow!" she went to bed.

"Alright, but..." he kissed her. She joined in the kiss. 

*THE NEXT DAY ON BARDOCK'S SHIP.*

Pan walked to the training area, she didn't know why but she had this eardge to fight, and destroy things. By then end of the day she had defeated everyone on the ship, except for her great grandfather Bardock. It went for this for the next month, until they reached Planet Vegita. 

When Pan walked off the ship, she looked around. Trunks saw her and he almost lost it. Her hair was longer, it went to her wist now. She looked like an exotic creature. He ran up to her. "Pan, I'm sorry for leaving you!" he looked into her eyes, but he didn't see the Pan he once knew and loved. Her eyes where distance and cold.

"Get out of my way boy!" she said with anger. "I must venture this new land!"

"Boy!?" he said. "Who are you calling a boy? I am a Man, and older than you!" 

She just walked past him. Bardock walk to the Prince. "She's been like this ever since you left!"

Her own mother walked up to her. "Pan Honey I've missed you!"

Pan turned her head, and looked at her. "I have no time for this!" she gave Vidal a dirty look and attempted to hit her, thankfully with all the training she had she blocked the attack. "So, you wish to fight do you!" Pan turned her body quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" Vidal the blocked the attack, but Pan cam up with more and more, until finally, Pan won the battle.

Vidal layed almost lifeless on the floor, and only in minuets. Gohan cam out and seen the attack on his wife. "PAN! What is the meaning of?"

"Shut up fool! You can not stop me!" she began to laugh. She attacked him. Everyone watched as the two fought.

Goku watched the fight, as did Trunks, they looked at each other. "BABE!" 

Trunks looked at him. "I thought you destroyed him!"

"I did!.... has he come back?"

Pan knocked Gohan out. "Ah.... Goku......" She smiled. "I see you have come......" her eyes began to glow. "You killed my father and now it is time for you!" she stopped, and began to laugh. "To die!"

"Who are you? I killed Babe four years ago!"

She laughed. "Are you that stupid! I said you KILLED MY FATHER!" she smiled. "I am.... his daughter!"

"Why have you only came now then?" Trunks asked. "And taken over Pan's body?"

"Why pretty boy? I'll tell you WHY! I'm not only going to kill your precious Goku.... But I shale kill you! And THIS PATHETIC BEING! Take her body and rule the... universe! Then I will resurrect my father!"

Trunks began to laugh. "Ha! Are you that stupid? That you can not even answer my question?"

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I asked you WHY you came only now! When he was killed over four years ago!"

"Simple! I had to train! And practice what my father had taught me!" she looked at his sad face. "Why do you look sad? Scared that I'll defeat you and you'll die?"

"No its sad that you will share the same fate as your father did four years ago!" with that he attacked her. They went on for hours fighting back and forth, neither one pervading. Everyone stood and watched as they fought, amazed and wondered who would win!

"Goku, aren't you going defeat her?" ChiChi asked.

"No!" Goku said. "Trunks is a prince here on this planet! He or his father should do it!"

Bulma over head this and then asked the same question to Vegita. "Vegita help him!" she said.

"No!" he said yawning

"If our Son dies, I will never forgive you!"

"He won't!" Vegita rolled his eyes. "besides if I where to interfere now, he would never for give me!"

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Once again he rolled his eyes at her. "Your son is in love with the girl! If I interfere when he is trying to save her, not only would he be angry with me, but I would make a fool out of him in front of the court!"

"I see!" She said. "What happens if the only way he can defeat the monster, is to destroy Pan?"

"I don't know!" he walked over to his Father, and watched the fight. Bulma being mad, she decided to walk over to ChiChi and Goku.

'Pan come on I know you can fight it!' Trunks said to himself. "Ha!" Trunks laughed. "You are pathetic!"

Her eyes narrowed to Trunks. "What do you mean petty Sayien?"

"If we're so petty, then why are you using a young sayien? Hmmm...?" he laughed. "Because.... it's as your father said before! We are the strongest beings in the Universe! YOU NEED HER OR YOUR NOTHING!" He screamed.

"I NEED HER NOT!" she screamed as she attacked him.

He blocked the attack. "Then Prove it! Release her from your spell! And defeat me in your own body!"

She thought about it. "No! I need this body not for her strength! She is weak compared me!"

"What do you need her for then?" he laughed. "Tell me, because I know your lying!"

"I needed to hide!, so that I could get to Goku!"she smiled.

"Well, if that is all you needed her for... then release her from your spell! Unless...."

"Unless what?" she looked at him.

"Unless you are scared!.... Yes that's it! Your afraid that you'll lose if you let her go....."

"I AM NOT!" she shut her eyes. A purple smoke came out from her mouth, Pan fell, she almost hit the floor but Trunks used his supper speed to catch her. The monster seen this. 'That fool! He tricked me!' she began to think.

"Pan! Are you okay?" Trunks felt her pulse. She appeared not to be breathing, but he felt a faint pulse. "Wake up! Come on Pan!" 

Everyone looked in astonishment, The over grown monkey lifted her hand up towards Pan and Trunks. She formed a ki blast. It just keep getting bigger and bigger.

Bulma seen this and ran to Vegita. "Get in there or......"

"I know!" he said. He formed a ki blast in his hands as he flew towards the creature. He released it, it hit the monster right in the head.

She turned around. "Who dares to hit Baby?" she looked around, the ball still getting bigger.

Vegita smirked. "I Vegita! The Prince of this Planet!" His eyes narrowed to her. "Got a problem with that?"

She smirked. "Ha! A little runt like you!" she said, and looked at Trunks. "He has a better chance!"

"I beg to differ!" he snarled. "Give me a chance, and we shale see brat!"

"You call me a brat!?" he nodded, giving a her lets get it over with look. "Fine! Shrimp! I will.... fight you!"

Goku, Goten, Bura, Bulma and ChiChi looked, and shuck their heads. "You should not have said that!"

"What did you say!!?" his face became red, as his anger rose.

"I said..... I'll fight you shrimp!" she rolled her eyes. "god! Open your ears!"

"That's it your dead!" Vegita went faster then he had ever done before. He punched her a few times, kicked her, and then used his instant transportation. He kicked her one last time, before aimed strait for her neck.

She fell to the ground holding her neck, having trouble breathing. Vegita gave an evil smirk, as he used his incredible speed strait at her heart. Before he pierced threw her skin he whispered, only so she could hear. "This is for attempting to hurt my son! And threatening to kill my rival!" 

Her eyes widened as he pierced the skin, and used a ki blast to disinagrate her heart. The monster Baby, layed on the docking bay lifeless.

The crowd cheered for Vegita! He flew to Bulma's side, picked her up in his shoulders and flew to the palace.

Trunks picked Pan up, Goku grabbed his son Gohan, while Goten grabbed Vidal. They too flew to the palace. 

When they where in they where meet with the King. "Very good! I am proud of both you, and your Son Vegita!" he smiled. He looked at Trunks, Goku, and Goten. "Take them to the hospital wing!" with that he and his Queen left.

They did as they where told. A few hours had passed, and both Vidal, and Gohan where fine. They came out of the regeneration tanks. They seen Trunks waiting near a tank. They looked up to see their daughter in it. "What happened?" Vidal asked. "Why did she attack us? And what happened to her?" her eyes teary. 

He looked up at them, and then his hand meet back with his four head.

"Trunks what happened?" Gohan asked. "Please tell us!"

He lifted his head and sighed. " while Pan was on Bardock's ship, we were having a fight. Pan was running at he when she stopped. She started looking around, when suddenly her eyes began to glow. She then fell to the floor, unconscious! We took her to the doctor! He said nothing was wrong. That she was fine!" he stoped for a minuet. "I would have stayed with her, however my grandfather forced me to return with him. Then when we got here, we found out that the monster Baby, Babe's daughter wanted revenge on Goku, so she inhabited Pans body!" he shuck his head. "She was in Pan's body for a month! There's no telling what will happen to her now."

"How was she defeated?" they asked.

"I tricked her, into thinking she had to prove to me, that she didn't need Pan's body! She dropped Pan's lifeless body to the ground! I caught her body, and tried revive her. While I was doing that she attempted to hit us with a ki blast! My father then interfered. She insulted him, and he killed her!"

They smiled. "Thank goodness for you and your father!"

He nodded, "yes... indeed!"

  
  


******************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry I took so long, I should have the next chapter up by the weekend sometime! I hope you like it! Please review!!! MoonBabe!


	7. Chapter 7

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Seven

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 18, Bura 18, Trunks 26, Goten 26, Gohan 37, Goku 57, 

ChiChi 55, Bulma 56, Vegita 62, Vidal 37

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

The King, and his Queen where in the thrown room. "My darling!" Serean looked at her husband. He looked at her. "I think that we should have Ball!"

"Why, My dear?" he asked.

"In celebration of our Son's triumphant return! And defeating that horrid beast!"

He thought about it for a while. "As you wish, My dear." he yawned. "Guard!"

A guard came. "Yes, your highness?"

"Send an invitation out to the other sayien planet Bella!" said the Queen. "We are having a ball in honour of our son, and we wish Malerna to attend!"

"Yes!" said the King. "Tell her to bring whom ever she whishes!" the guard nodded. "And send out an invitation to every Sayien on this planet! Everyone must attend!"

"Yes, as you wish!" he bowed and left to do what was told of him.

The King called three more guards over. "You!" he pointed to the first guard. "I want you to inform my son, and his family that there is to be a ball tonight in their honour!" 

"Yes, as you wish!" the first guard bowed, and left in search of the royal family.

"As for you!" he looked at the second guard. "Gather the florists, the caterers, and the decorators!" 

"Yes Sir, right away!" He too bowed and went on his way.

"I want you to find a home for Kakkerott's family!"

"Yes Sir, what level to you want them placed?" 

"His father is an elite! Have this Kakkerott and his two sons pass a test! If they beat five or more of my best elites' place them each in a first class home! If they beet one or two, place them in second class!" he stoped. "This applies for each of them. If one beats five or more, then he will live in a first class home. If one beats only one or two he gets a second class home. If one dose not beat any he shale stay in third class!"

"Yes, right away Sir, I shall have someone set the ring up."

"Good! Off with you!" He nodded, and left. The king looked at his mate. "Are you please my dear?"

"Not yet!" she smiled.

"Is there anything I can do, to ease your pain?" he asked.

She smiled, and then frowned. "Only fate can decide, what will happen! Only fate can decide!"

"And what is this that fate must decide?" he asked.

"You shale see, when the time comes!" she smiled. "I love you!" she got up, kissed him and left the room.

*AN HOUR LATER IN THE REGENERATION TANKS ROOM.*

Trunks was still waiting, watching the tank in hops that Pan would become better soon. 'Come on Pan, I know you! You're a strong, beautiful young woman! I know you can fight this!'

"Excuse me!" said a guard as he walked into the room. "I don't mean to disturb you, but are you Prince Trunks?"

Trunks looked up at him. "Yes, why?"

"I am here to inform you, that your Grandfather the King, is holding a ball for your family, to celebrate finding you!"

"Interesting, when is it? Do I have to go? And why is he holding a ball?"

"Yes Sire, all Sayiens must attend. The ball is for to night! And Because Your Grandmother suggested it!"

"Please inform my grandfather, that I do not wish to attend. But thank you for the invitation."

"As you wish. Shale I tell him the reason??"

"No, there is not reason, I just don't feel like attending a stupid formal ball!"

"As you wish!" with that the guard left the room, and went to all the other family members.

An hour later the King came into the room screaming at Trunks. "What is the meaning of this?" he looked at trunks angry.

"I don't wish to go! I hate things of this nature! If you don't believe me ask my mother!"

"It's this stupid low level isn't it!?" he pointed to Pan, in the tank filled with blue liquid. "There are other fish in the sea!"

Trunks shuck his head. "She's stronger than most of your elites' ! She is no low level! And who said anything about wanting her? She's my best friend!" he looked away.

"You can not fool me boy! I can see it in your eyes! I seen it for the past moth! You have feelings for the girl!" he looked at her. "She's pretty I'll grant you that, but what makes you care for her this deeply?"

"What made you faithful to your wife for fifty years?"

The king just looked at him. "As you wish, you do not have to attend! However! Do not bother me when your Grandmother comes and complains at you!"

"Thank you!"

*AFTER THE BALL.*

Serean came into the regeneration tank room. "TRUNKS! WHY DID YOU NOT COME TO MY BALL?"

"I am not in the mood!" he said. He looked at Pan's condition.

She too looked at the girl. "So, this girl that causes you so much pain... why do you care so much?" He said nothing. he yawned. "You should goto bed! You look tiered."

"I can't!" he said. "I have to stay with Pan!"

"Why? Why do YOU, the Prince have to stay with a mer girl?"

"She is my friend! We've been there for each other since we were kids!"

Serean looked at him. "I understand, however that is no excuse, I order you to sleep! I shale place a guard here. To watcher during the night!"

He such his head. "No, I have to be here!" 

She shucj her head. "Fine, I shale have someone place a bed ion here for you to sleep, and I will have your meals sent here until she awakes."

"Thank you!" Trunks said. 'I'll stay here with you until you wake!" She nodded, and let the room. 

*THE NEXT DAY.*

Since they could not arrange the ring, for the test. They decided to hold it the next day. Goku, and his family where aloud guest rooms in the palace for the night.

"Are you ready ..... Goten... is it?" a guard said.

Goten nodded. "Theses guys will be no sweet!"

The guard looked at him. "These men are the Kings best elites! Other then Bardock of corse he is the strongest!"

"Where is my grandfather?" he asked.

"He was sent back out on his ship, to search for more sayiens!" he looked at Goten. "Good luck, I have a lot of respect for him, and since you are his family..."

"I understand!" with that Goten went in the ring. He looked back to see his older bother and father giving him a thumbs up. He chuckled, and shuck his head.

The first sayien elite came up to him, he attempted to kick and hit him with his speed. Goten just smiled, blocked all his hits, and then knocked him out.

Angered, two elites came and attacked Goten. They got him down, he got right back up, and fought with the two. They where amazed that a boy as young as he could fight so well. After Goten defeated them, three more sayiens came. He to defeated then in only fifteen minuets. 

The King put his hands up. "Stop! The boy is worthy! Place him in a first class home, if there are non, then make one!"

Goten bowed to the king. "Thank you my Lord!" the King nodded, and Goten left the ring.

"Next up, Gohan!" said the announcer. Gohan went up, to the ring. Since he was older, four sayiens came up at a time. They faugh for about fifteen minuets, and Gohan won. 

The King was impressed. "Gohan.. Is it" he nodded. "I am very impressed. Would you care to take on five now?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you save some for dad! He likes a challenge!"

"A challenge? You do not think that my elites the strongest on the planet are a challenge?" he lifted one eye up.

"Well......." he started scathing his head. 

"Enough! Will you or will you not....."

"I will!" Gohan said. The King nodded, and in fifteen minuets five sayiens where down. Vidal was very proud of her husband.

"That is enough! You too have proven yourself strong!" he smiled. 'I wonder how strong this Kakkerott is......?'

"Up last but not least for the day, Kakkerott." announced the guard. 

"Sweet!" Goku smiled. "This is going to be fun!" 

Five elites came up. Goku looked disappointed. "What is wrong?" asked the King. "Two many for you?'

Goku shuck his head no. "No, your Highness. There isn't enough!" he said bluntly.

"Theses are the elites!" yelled the guard.

Goku laughed. "If my sons can take five at a time, then five is to little for me!"

"How dare you........" the guard became angry at him.

"Enough!" yelled the King to the guard. He looked at Goku. "How many elites would you like to fight?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Give me the ten strongest!"

"Are the ten strongest on the planet?" the king asked.

"No!" said another guard. "Everyone is here except for Bardock!"

"Very well!" said the King. "Are nine alright?"

"Yes, I just want a challenge!" Goku said. With that the King sent his guards to find the nine strongest. With in half an hour they had all gathered in the training area. They began the fight. With in minuets they where down.

The king looked in astonishment. "Kakkerott! Can you do that again?"

"If you like, but it is no fun, when you can beat them this fast!" he said. "No challenge!"

Just then Vegita walked in the room. "Ah there you are Kakkerott!" he said annoyed. "Let us spar!"

The King dismissed everyone, so it was just the three. His son, Goku and Himself. "My so are you sure you want to fight with this man? He is very strong!"

Vegita rolled his eyes. "father we spar all the time!"

"Yeah!" said Goku. "We are at the same level!" 

"Truly!?" the both nodded. "I would like to see this fight!" he said amused. 

With that the two fought for three hours strait until a guard came in and disturbed them. "I am sorry, but the Queen is requesting the King!"

The King left to see what his mate wanted.

*A THREE MONTHS LATER.*

For two moths now Pan had been up and about from the regeneration tank. Trunks was happy for her, but did not tell her his feelings for her. Pan lived in a very nice home with her parents and made lots of friends. In the past moth Pan had meet a special someone, named Jones.

Goku and Vegita where having one of their usual sparing matches in the gym, when Goku suddenly stoped. "What is the mater Kakkerott?"

He looked around. He then stopped. "I don't know, I just felt a precent, and now it is gone."

"Strange." Vegita looked around. "So did I!" They went back to what they were doing.

Just then Pan walked into the room. "I want to speak with you alone!" she said to Vegita. She looked very angry.

"What do you want now Brat?" he said angry, being interrupted by her.

"YOUR SON!" she said angry. She put her hands to her head, and tried to calm down.

Goku laughed. "What happened? I thought...."

"He is to over protective!"

"What do you mean brat?" Vegita looked at her. "To over protective?"

"Jones and I..."

Goku looked at her. "Where doing what?"

"I was showing Jones CPR......"

"And Trunks stopped you?" Vegita said. "Do you not under stand......."

Just then Trunks walked in. "Pan, you weren't acting lady like!"

She turned to looked at him. "What business is it of yours, what I do with someone I care for? Hmmm..... I am eight teen you know!"

"Pan he's he's your fathers age! Mabe even older!" he stoped. "He's tacking advantage of you!"

"I don't care!" she looked at Vegita. "Tell your SON to KEEP OUT of MY BUSINESS!" with that Pan left.

Vegita looked at his Son. "Stop these stupid games! I am sick an tired of her complaining!"

"I don't trust that Jones!" he said angry. "And she takes everything so serious!"

*IN PAN'S KITCHEN..*

Pan was angry, so she decided to contacted Bardock. "Oh Grandpa I don't understand Men. He gets so mad when I hang out with Jones! And Jones gets mad at me when I talk to Trunks!"

"Cheating on the Prince again are we?" he laughed. He seen the look on her face. "Just joking!"

"I need to get away...... can I come with you?" she asked. "Aren't you due in later today?"

"I am, however I don't think that it is wise for you to come with me!" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"At home there are other women there, on my ship it is all men!"

Pan laughed. "I beet them all up remember!" 

"Still... I do not think it is a good idea."

She frowned. "Alright, what time are you coming so I can see you!?"

"I should be in the docking by dinner!"

"Okay, I have to go someone is at my door!" He nodded, they hung up and she answered the door. "Hello..... what do you want Jones?"

"I was just wondering....... are you free right now?" he smiled.

"No..... sorry I'm busy" she frowned.

His face turned mad. "With Trunks...?"

"No!" she gave him a look. "God, you two are so alike it is not funny!"

His face turned calm. "I am sorry, I just don't trust the prince! There is something wrong with him."

'Hey! There is not! Wait, why am I protecting Trunks?' "Well I thank you for you concern, but I am really busy, and must go!" 

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry." with that he left.

"Pan honey, who was at the door?" asked Vidal as she came dome the stairs.

"Jones! Why?"

"Uh!" she rolled her eyes. "i don't trust that man! He's older then your dad, and he likes you!" 

She rolled her eyes. "It seems like you and Trunks have the same idea!" she frowned. "I'm doing to my room!"

"Alright honey! I'm going to make some dinner!"

With that Pan went up to her room. 'I have to get out of here!' she thought as she looked in the mirror. 'God look at all the stress I have!' 

Pan grabbed a couple capsules, and began to pack a few things like cloths. There was a pile of clean cloths on the floor, so she picked them up. "No telling how long I'll be gone."

She had just finished packing when her father knocked on the door. "Pan, are you in there?" 

"Yeah!" she put the capsules in her pocket. "Hey Dad your home!" she opened the door. "Come in!"

"I heard that you where having boy trouble again!?" he rubbed her back. "I want you to stay away from that Jones!"

"Dad!" she said. "I'm my own person, I don't find him a threat!"

"Pan! I don't want you talking with him any more, I don't trust him, he is older then you! Hell even older then ME!"

"I don't like him in that way! Why can't you!, Trunks, Mom, and Every one else get that!" Pan got so angry she stormed out of her bedroom, and out of the house. 'I just need to get away from every one!'

*MEANWHILE WITH GOTEN AND BURA.*

The two where walking in the garden, awaiting to see that sunset, when they where interrupted by Trunks. "What's wrong bro?" asked Goten.

"Have you seen Pan?"

"No, why?" asked Bura. "Did you two have another fight?"

"Earlier yeah, but she left. She had went home. But she had a fight with Gohan..."

"So?" they said at the same time.

"Her mother said that Jones was at the house earlier, and she ran away!"

They looked at each other, and then Trunks. "What is it with this Jones guy and Pan?"

"He is a sick perve! And he's after Pan!"

Bura rolled her eyes. "are you sure it's not your over protective big brother over reacting!?"

"Yes! Everyone see it but Pan! Well and You two!"

"Whatever!" they said, and they went back to kissing.

Trunks had, had enough, so he went to the docking bay, to see if any small ships had left with in the last while. "No my Prince." said docking bay control guard said. "No ships have left the planet, Bardock's ship, arrived about ten minuets ago, and is set to leave in about another ten!"

"Thanks, I need to Talk to Bardock." with that we went to find Bardock. He found him about five minuets later, Bardock seemed to be looking for someone. "Hey, Who are you looking for?"

"Pan, she said she wanted to talk with me!" he looked around some more as he walked towards Trunks. "She said she needed to talk, do you know what about?"

"No, but I have an idea, you haven't seem her yet?" Trunks asked.

"No, So what brings you here?" Bardock looked at him. 

"Pan's run away, and I'm sure if she hasn't let the planet that she's with that....." his face became angry. "Jones!"

"Well I haven't seen her, sorry." he looked at the time, "sorry M ship leaves in two minuets. If you see Pan, please tell her I waited for her, but I have to go now."

Trunks nodded. "Yes, I'll tell her, bye now!" Trunk began to look for her again.

'I wonder where she could be?' Bardock though. He walked into the ship.

A guard came up to him. "Your granddaughter came looking for you Sir."

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"I don't know.... I turned around to call you, when I looked back she was gone."

"I see......" Bardock said "Set out!, If anyone needs me I'll be in my quarters!"

"Yes Sir!" with that Bardock left for his room, and they set off.

When he arrived in his room, he looked around, half expecting Pan to pop out, but she didn't. "Hmm.... I would have thought that she would be here, oh well." he decided that since he had been up late, he would rest.

*BACK ON VEGITA THEE HOURS LATER.*

"Gohan, I'm scared!" Vidal, closed her eyes. "this is a strange planet! we've only been here for about three months! Not to mention that Jones guy!"

"I know....." just then the door rang. Gohan answered it. "Hello, and who are you??" he asked.

"I am Jones, I have come to call on your daughter,"

"She isn't here, we thought she was out with you!" he said coldly.

"No, I was with her earlier before The Prince and I had a disagreement."

"Really?" he nodded. "Yo must excuse me, I have to go!" with that he and Vidal went to the palace. "Please excuse my rudeness King, but may I speak with your grandson?"

"Why have you come so late, to call on the boy?" He asked.

"Pan is missing! I was told by Jones that he was with her before her and your Grandson had a fight."

"Who is Jones?" asked the Queen interrupting.

"Yes, who is Jones?" the king questioned him. 

"A solider here, on the Planet, another Sayien!" said Gohan.

"Pan has been associating with him for the past month! Surely you have heard of the fights Pan and Trunks have had!"

"So that is why....he ......" the Queen stopped. "No I have not heard of any Jones! But the boy has been uptight lately!" she said worried. "Darling do you know any Jones?"

"No! Guard!" he called one of his guards come. "Have a check on a sayien named Jones!"

"Yes!" said the guard. He went and with in five minuets he was back. "There is no sayien here, or on Bella named Jones!"

"Not even on the missing lists?" asked the Queen.

"No my queen! None."

The four looked at each other. "Pan!" they rushed out of the palace, Gohan explained what he looked like, and they got the others and set out looking for the child. Bura, Goten, and Trunks went in one team. While Bulma and Vegita went in another. ChiChi and Goku went in another, the King and his wife, ands then Vidal and Gohan.

  
  


******************************************************************************

A/N: Well that is Chapter seven. I hope you liked it! Stay tune for the next chapter! Where is Pan?Who is this Jones guy!? And why is he so interested in Pan? Well keep checking in top see! And You'll find out! Please review Thanks MoonBabe


	8. Chapter 8

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Eight

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 18, Bura 18, Trunks 26, Goten 26, Gohan 37, Goku 57, 

ChiChi 55, Bulma 56, Vegita 62, Vidal 37

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


"Why am I, the Prince of this planet looking for a mer girl?" Vegita said in a angry way. "A trouble maker at that!"

"Because dear, We are helping Gohan and Vidal look for their daughter. And you know that if Bura was lost they would help look for her!"

"So! Where did she go anyway?" he said crossing his arms.

"If We knew that then I wouldn't be looking for her!" He shrugged his shoulders and they continued to look for Pan.

*ON BARDOCK'S SHIP.*

There was knock at the door, Bardock up and answered the door. "Hello...." he rubbed his eyes. "PAN! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I know that you said I couldn't come with you, But....." she frowned. "I need to get away......"

"Who is this Jones guy?" he asked. "And why do he and the Prince get angry with each other?"

"I don't really know.... I was training in the local gym, when he asked if he could spare with me." she said. "From there we became friends. We talk .. And other things...."

He gave her the eye. "What kind of stuff?"

"Alright!" she said. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Fine!" he said.

"Well after a couple of weeks, Jones became to like me more then a friend and he asked me out! I kind of liked him, so I said yes!"

"So the Prince found out?"

"No!" she looked to the ground. "He just seen us kissing a few weeks ago, and he got that big brother acted on! Now he won't leave us alone!" she sat on his bed. "Now every time Trunks sees us together Jones and Trunks fight!"

"Do you think that it is just an act?" he looked at her. "Or something more!?" 

She turned her head to look at him. "What do you mean, Something more?"

"Never mind!" he said. 'I can't believe she doesn't see it.' "Pan, what are your feelings for Trunks?"

"He's like my big brother! He always looks after me!"

"Why do you think he does that?"

"I don't know??" she gave him a dirty look. "Why do you?"

"I don't think! I know." he said looking at her. "He 'acts' like that because he cares! And he doesn't want you to get hurt! When that Baby creature took over your body, it was Trunks who saved you! Not Vegita!"

"That's not what Trunks said!" she shuck her head.

"I was there! Trunks fought with the monster, then he tricked it to let you go! Only after that was it that Vegita came in. And he did not leave your side until you where better! Why do you think he was there when you awoke!?"

"He said that everyone was taking turns watching me, and it just happened to be his turn." she thought about it for a minuet. "Come to think about it..... he said he was glad that it was him!"

"Are you getting the picture now?"

She rolled her eyes. "are you saying that Trunks likes me? I already knew that!"

"No! I am saying that he is in LOVE with YOU!" he shuck his head.

This hit Pan hard. 'Trunks....... in.... love....... with... me....?' she shuck her head and then remembered Malerna. "So you mean just like you and Queen Malerna!?"

"What do you mean!?" he looked at her.

"Oh don't play stupid!" she said smiling. "I know...."

"Know what?" he asked playing it cool. 

"I'm a princess!"

"In your families eyes yes. You are my little princess too!"

"NO!" she started. "You should have never said what my Grandmother looked like! When I seen her... I had to ask!" she saw the look on his face. "Sorry..... She told me everything..."

He put his hand to his forehead. "Are you the only one that knows?"

"Yeah, She made me say that I wouldn't let any one know except maybe you..." she stopped. "So why aren't you together if you two are so in love!!!!"

"I was made to promises that I would not interfere with the Princess again. And I have not!"

"By my great, great Grandfather??" she looked at him. "Well he's dead! If she is Queen! You should confess your undying love to her, and live happily ever after!" she said in a dreamy way.

"I don't want to be a king!" he said. "I love my freedom!" he looked at her. "Enough! I must tell your parent's that you are with me!"

"NO!" she screamed. "Please don't! They'll just come after me!"

"I dough that, we are over eight thousand leagues from Vegita now!" with that he went to the control room, and contacted Planet Vegita. "Bardock here, over.."

"Commander Keen here, what do you have to report Bardock?"

"Have someone contact my grandson Gohan, tell him that his daughter is safe, she hid on my ship and will be with me, until I return to Vegita!"

"Yes, as you wish Commander!" he nodded. "Keen out!" 

*BACK ON VEGITA.*

"Have someone contact Gohan! Tell him that his daughter is safe!" said Keen.

"Yes Sir!" said a guard. He went out an searched for Gohan. Three hours later he found the King. "My Lord, have you see Gohan?"

"No, he is looking for his daughter, as am I! Why?"

"News from Bardock, she is with him!"

"Excellent! Find the others and inform them!"

"Yes Sire as you wish!" with that he went on his way. The King and his Queen decided that they would retire for the night. The King picked her up in his arms and carried her home.

*AN HOUR LATER.*

"Gohan STOP!" the guard yelled.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I have to find my daughter!"

"That is why I am here, She is with your Grandfather!"

"What is she doing with Bardock? And where is he?" Gohan asked angry.

"She snuck aboard the ship, and I have no idea, he is out on a mission!"

"When is he due back?" Vidal asked.

"I have no idea? I am sorry." he said. "However you can check in the command office!"

"Thank you! We'll find the others and tell them!" Gohan said.

"The King already knows I told him!"

"Thank you!" said Vidal. He nodded and then he walked away back to the control office. 

"Come on Vidal," he stopped and sensed his fathers Ki. "Dad, and Mom are over here, so I'll tell them! You go left I sense Vegita's ki over there!"

"Alright!" with that they went on their separate ways. Vidal found Bulma and Vegita with in minuets. "Hey Guys! Wait up!" she said.

"What do you want? Find the brat yet?" Vegita asked.

"Yeah!" she said. "She is with Bardock on his ship! So she's safe from that Jones guy!"

"Thank goodness!" Bulma said. "Well honey let's go home, and goto bed!"

"Agreed!" he said with that they flew off toward the palace. 

*WITH GOHAN AND HIS PARENTS.*

"MOM! DAD!" he screamed. "Wait up!"

They stopped. "What is dear?" ChiChi asked.

"They found Pan!" he smiled.

"Good, where was she?" Goku asked.

"She's with Bardock! Out in space!"

"Thank goodness!" said ChiChi. "At least that creature doesn't have her!"

"Yeah!" said Gohan. "Well I have to find Vidal and we need to find the kids!" they nodded. Goku and ChiChi went home, while Gohan went to find his wife.

*IN THE BUSHES NEAR WHERE GOHAN WAS TALKING TO HIS PARENTS.*

"Really......." Jones smiled. "My little treasure is with Bardock....!" he waited until they were gone. "I shale have to find my pet! She doesn't belong with these idiots! And most of all that....... purple haired prince!" 

He decided that he would gather his things and set out for her. "I shale find you Pan...... You should not have left! Now you will be punished! Hehehe!" 

*WITH TRUNKS, BURA AND GOTEN.*

"I have to find her!" Trunks looked every where. "She's always near the waterfall!"

"What's the big problem?" Bura asked. "Pan's a big girl and can take care of her self!"

"She might be with him!" Trunks said angry. "I don't trust that fool!"

"And you shouldn't!" Gohan said sternly. "Have no fear! She is with Bardock!"

"See! I told you she was fine!" Bura said.

"Trunks, Goten keep an eye out for that Jones character!"

"Why bro?" Goten asked. "What's the big deal? I think Pan is old enough to choose who she's going out with!"

Gohan face became angry. "He's not a sayien! He's not even suppose to be on this planet!" he said. "No body knows who or what he is! He could have bad intentions for her!"

"How long have you known this?" Trunks said angry at his best friend.

"Since it happened!" he said.

"Well!?" Both Trunks and Gohan looked at him.

"For about two weeks now!" he said. "Geese! I still don't kno what the big Idea is! God if Pan wants to be with him, let her!"

"And why do you think this?" Gohan said giving his younger brother that look.

"Because!" Goten gave his older brother the same look. "If she is in love with him, then let her! Vegita understands that I love Bura, and that she loves me!"

"What ever!" Gohan said angry. "I have ha enough! Keep a look out for him! If you find him, inform me!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Goten said. "Lets go Bura!" she nodded, and with that they went to Goten's house (because it was closer.).

Trunks on the other hand, decided to sit on a large rock by the waterfall. 'Thank goodness!' he looked up at the half moon. 'Pan where ever you are..... I love.....you......no matter what!' 

Trunks heard a sound. He moved his head, but saw nothing. He listened, but still nothing. He decided that he would go home to the palace, and sleep. When he walked into his room, there was someone awaiting him. "My Prince!" cam a roughed sexy female voice. "I have been awaiting, your return!"

He stared at the beauty in front of him. "Who are you?"

"I.... am a friend!" she smiled, walking nearer to Trunks.

"Can it not wait until tomorrow?" he asked.

"What?" she smiled at him.

"What ever it is you want from me!"

"I can wait...... but are you shure you can?" she walked up to him. Starting to undo his armour.

He looked at her with disgust, and pushed her away. "What do you want!? Tell me now, or leave!" 

Her face became angry. "You better not treat me with disrespect! Or you shale see your Princess again!"

He raised one eye. "What are you talking about, my princess?"

"You do not know!?" she laughed. "Now this, If you do not do what ever I say, the one you love will die!"

"I will ask once more! Who are you!?" he looked at her.

"You can say.... " she smiled touching her chest. "Just.... a ...worried friend!"

"Fair enough, my next question is.... how do you know...."

"That Pan is in trouble?"

"Yes........"

*MEANWHILE WITH JONES.*

He had went back to his hide out, and started to pack his things. "I must find out where the second stop... is...." he thought for a minuet. "I think I shall pay a visit to the control room...."

With that he gathered his things and placed them into a small ship, hided in the forest. 

He had a few more things to gather, when he left the hid out, he looked back at it. "I must destroy all the evidence!" he laughed to himself. Then his eyes began to glow red. A beam came from them, and the hid out went up in flames. "Excellent!"

With that he flew to the control, he knew that they wouldn't just give him the information, so he followed a guard around. When the guard least expected it he attacked the guard and stole his clothing. 

He then walked into the main office. He looked at the name tag of the commanding officer. "Commander Keen, I have orders from the elite General Gohan, he wishes to meet with Bardock on his second stop! He has requested me to get the information and repot back to him!"

"Very well solider!" he then looked up the information. "Bardock's ship is due on the planet Carter, in the middle of next week!"

"Thank you!" he smiled. He was about to leave when Keen stoped him.

"Wait, here give him the exact data!" he printed out the information, and handed to Jones.

he smiled again. "Thank you.... I will give this to the general right away!"

Keen nodded. "I relive you!" Jones nodded, and left the room. 

As soon as he was far enough from any sayiens, he undressed from the guards uniform. "Stupid idiots!" he laughed. "You'll be my now Pan!" he got on his ship, and left.

*THE NEXT DAY.*

"Gohan, homey where are you going? It's really early!" Vidal got up.

"I'm going to goto the main control room! I want to speak with my grandfather!"

"Do you want me to come too?" she asked. He shuck his head no. "alright, I'll just wake up ChiChi. She and I can talk!"

"That's a good I idea! I'll get dad to come with me!" he kissed his wife on the lips. "Thanks honey!"

She smiled. "No problem!" She went down stairs, and made some tea.

Gohan on the other hand knocked on his guest room door. "Dad!"

Goku jumped up. "What is it son?"

"I'm heading off to the control room!"

"Alright I'm up!" he said.

"Mom, Vidal is down stares! She is making tea, if you want to join her!"

"Alright tell her I'll be right down." ChiChi got out of bed, and changed into a tank top, and shorts.

*DOWN STAIRS.*

Vidal had just finished making a pot of tea when Gohan came down stairs. "Hey honey, Mom will be down in a minuet!" he kissed her on the forehead. "Dad and I are leaving in a minuet or so, so I'll see you..... this afternoon!"

"Okay, Love you!" a she hugged him. "Tell Bardock to keep good care of our baby!"

He nodded. "I will!"

Just then both Goku and ChiChi came into the kitchen. "Ready to go son?" he nodded, and with that the two left for the control centre. 

ChiChi smiled. "They'll be fine, Bardock is a strong warrior, and won't let anything happen to Pan!"

"I'm not worried about that......" she said. Vidal put her cup down. "I just have one of those feelings..... you know mothers intuition!"

"So... do I!" ChiChi looked at Vidal.

"Something's not right!" they looked at each other.

*IN THE CONTROL ROOM.*

Gohan and Goku made it to the control room. "Generals, what do I own they Horner?"

"I am here to talk to Bardock!" Gohan said.

"To arrange a meeting place?"

"No.... why would you say that?" Goku asked.

"A guard came in here last night, he informed me that you," looking ant Gohan. "That you wanted to meat with Bardock to get your daughter back!"

Goku and Gohan looked at each other. "JONES!"

"Keen, get my father on the screen at once!"

He nodded. "At one General Goku!" With that he contacted Bardock's ship! "Bardock it is I Commander Keen!"

"What do you want keen? I am about to set off for Planet Carter!"

"You son, and Grandson want to talk with you!"

"Very well!"

"Bardock, be on watch for a creature named Jones!"

"Pan's ...... friend? Why?"

"We have fond out that he is not a sayien, nobody know who or what he is! And he is looking for Pan!"

"Very well, however I do not know what he looks like!"

"Stay near Pan at all time. Make sure she talks to no one!" Gohan sated. "Bardock I am trusting you to protect my baby girl!"

"I understand! I shale have a guard with her when I can not. However do realize that, if the planet dose not agree to join, I will be faced with a war!"

"I understand!" Gohan said. "Just please, keep her safe!"

"Bardock out!" with that the screen went blank.

"Keen, when is Bardock due back to Vegita?"

"I do not know sir, however...." he checked the database. "It says here, that he is due back two weeks time! That is unless something comes up."

"Good...... thank you for your time Commander Keen!"

"Yes thank you!" Goku said.

He nodded. "Anytime! Anytime!"

With that the two left the command centre and went to see the King.

*IN THE THROWN ROOM.*

"My King," came a guard. "Two of you generals's are here!"

"Send them in!" he said.

"Yes Sire!" With that he let Goku and Gohan in.

"Sire, I have some bad news!" Gohan said.

"And what news do you have?" he looked at Gohan.

"It's that Jones fellow! Some how he as discovered Pan has gone....." he shut his eyes. "And as I feared, he has gone after her, for what reason I cannot say, but I dough none of them good!"

"And how do you know this?" the King asked his General.

"Call it a Fathers intrusion, if you want, but I can sense, it!"

  
  


******************************************************************************

A/N: Hey girls/guys Sorry that it I took so long to get this chapter out... but I've been busy with homework, school and Friends... 

Anyways I hope that you like this chapter! Please review! Next chapter up soon! 


	9. Chapter 9

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Nine

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 18, Bura 18, Trunks 26, Goten 26, Gohan 37, Goku 57, 

ChiChi 55, Bulma 56, Vegita 62, Vidal 37

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

*IN TRUNK'S PRIVET SHIP*

"My, why the long face my Prince?" the woman smiled. "Do you not like the way I look?"

"I did not say that!" he said angry "Now where did you say that they were heading?"

She bit her tongue. "Carter! They are all heading to Carter!" she turned her head. "Why do you care for the little Princess?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed. "I have no feelings for any Princess nor will I ever!"

"You lie!" she cleared her throat. "You care for this Pan creature, no?" 

"She is like a little sister to me, why?" she said nothing. "Why do you reefer to her as 'My Little Princess'?"

"She did not tell you?" her face smirked.

"Tell me what!?"

"Your little obsession.........." she stoped. "Why should I tell you anything? All you kneed to know is that I am on your side....." 'For now at least!'

"I did not mean to offend you, Please tell why you call her 'My Little Princess' or at least something please?" he asked nicely.

"Fine!" she looked annoyed. "Know only that she is the granddaughter of My Enemy!"

He looked at her, as his one eyebrow went up. "If Bardock is your enemy, Why help me find his granddaughter?"

She smirked, and shuck her head. "Foolish little sayien...... I care nothing for Bardock!" she stoped. "Hatred or love! I speak of not her grandfather, but her grandmother!" She shut her eyes.

"Who is she....? and why are you helping of you hate......." 

"Enough question about I" she turned her heard to the wall. "You did not answer my question! Why do you care for her so much?"

"I already told you! She is like my Sister!" he said, shacking his head. "So why are you helping me if you hate her Grandmother?"

"I have my reasons!" she smiled. "Just as you have your reason for helping her!"

*ON BARDOCK'S SHIP.*

Pan was walking out of the shower. 'I wonder what Trunks is doing?' she smiled. 'I be he's having a fit!' she laughed. 'Yeah he'll think I'm with Jones!' she laughed out load again.

Consumed by her thoughts she didn't see her Grandfather. "What are you laughing about?" he gave her that look.

Surprised she almost dropped her towel. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that you have someone on your tail!"

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was informed to tell you that someone is following you!"

"Lets me guess, Trunks right!? He thinks I'm with Jones!?" she laughed. 

"No, as a matter of fact your Jones is following you!"

She put her hand to her head. "Great, he thinks I'm with Trunks doesn't he!?" she turned around grabbing her sparing outfit. "This is why I left in the first place!~ To get away from them!" with that she went back into her bathroom and changed into her cloths. 

When she returned from the bathroom, she informed her grandfather that she was going to the training area, and not to disturb her, unless he wanted to fight."As you wish!" he said. "I will have your dinner brought to your room then?"

She looked at him. "Yes, that would be best!"

*IN THE TRAINING AREA.*

"Who wants to spar with me?" Pan asked.

They all looked at the young female sayien. "I will!" they smirked. They thought now that baby wasn't in her that she was a weakling.

"Good! All ten of you should be a breeze!" she gave a Vegita smirk. "Let's get to it!"

*BACK ON TRUNKS' SHIP.*

The woman looked at Trunks. "What is wrong, My Lord?" she then touched her chest seductively.

"Pan!" he said. "Her ki has risen!"

"How do you know?" she rolled her eyes.

"She's angry!" he said.

"Have you bonded with the slut?" she asked.

"Pan's not a SLUT!" he said. "And No I have not bonded with her! I told you, I am like her big brother, I can tell when she is sad, angry, up set, happy! It's always been that way since she was a baby!"

'I see............ I'll have to watch out.........' "Well are you aware that she has lost her grace?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Her virginity" she rolled her eyes. "the Princess has lost her virginity!" she saw the look on his face. "With Jones no less!"

"She has not!" he said angry. "She's not like that!"

"Well, I am only saying what my brother said to me!" she said innocently.

*BACK ON PLANET VEGITA.*

"My King, I have news......." said a guard. 

"Well spit it out my boy!" the queen said.

"The Prince has left in his royal ship, he left late last night! According to the data base!"

"Where did the boy go?" asked the King.

"I do not know my lord, but he left with another..... a woman!"

They looked at each other. "Who?"

"I do not know....."

"Contact Goten! I want him here now!"

"Yes Sire!" with that the guard left the room, in search of Goten.

*AT GOTEN'S HOUSE.*

"Oh Goten......." Bura layed in his arms. "Your incredible, even better then last time...... if that were possible!"

"I could say the same about you!" he smirked, as he kissed her on the fore head. 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! The sound of his front door. He got up, and walked down stairs. "What the hell do you want?"

"The King request your presence in the great hall!" the solider bowed. 

Bura walked down the stairs, with a sheet wrapped around her body. "Who is it Goten?"

"A guard from the Palace, Your Grandfather wants to see me."

"Now!?" she looked at him.

"Shale I tell the King that I couldn't fine you?" he asked.

"Yes!" Bura said. "Tell my grandfather that you couldn't find him!" 

"As you wish Princess!" the guard was about to leave when Goten stopped him.

"Tell the King that I will be there with in the hour!"

"As you wish!" with that the guard left, and flew back to the Palace.

"Goten!" Bura looked at him. "Why did you disagree with my direct order!?"

"Excuse me?" he looked at her. "You are my mate! I do not bend to your will! I love you, but I say what goes!"

"Excuse me!" her eyes fared. "Do you know who you are talking with!?"

"Yes Princess!" he said. "I know who I am talking to! But don't forget that I am!"

"OOOO WOW GOTEN! YOUR ONE OF THE STRONGEST SAYIENS IN THE UNIVERSE, WHO CARES!!!!" she slapped him. "Now leave!"

"Uh Bura this is my house!" he looked at her with a smirk.

"Fine I'll leave! And I'll go back to the Palace!" she turned her head.

He shuck his head. "Why bother, you'll just get mad because I'm going!"

"Well...." She looked at him. "Since you ..... are... going...you can carry me to the Palace!"

"Whatever, I'm getting dressed!" with that he left for his room.

"Fine! So am I!" she went into the room and grabbed her things, and then went into her private bathroom.

*AT THE PALACE.*

"Your Highness, The commander will be here with in the hour!" 

"I am here now my Lord!" Goten walked in to the thrown room.

"Excellent, I have a chore for you!"

"Yes, what is it that I can do my Lord?"

"I have prepared a ship for you. You are to follow my grandson, and bring him home to me!"

"Yes Sir! As you wish. When do you want me to leave?"

"With in the hour! Say good bye to Bura, and your family if you wish!"

"Yes Sire!"

*BEHIND THE DOOR NEAR THE THROWS.*

'So.....' Bura looked the other way. 'Goten thinks that he's going to leave..... well he has another thing coming!'

She stoped and listened to what was happening.

  
  


"You may go and pack, I don't know how long you will be gone!"

"Yes your Highness! I am off to my home at once!" Goten bowed and left, for his home.

Bura thought for a minuet, then went to her room. she dressed in a beautiful blood red dress, and then walked down to the thrown room. "Hello Grandmother, Grandfather...." she smiled. "How are you today?"

Her Grandmother gave her the eye. "I know that smirk! What are you up to?"

The King laughed. "Just like your father when he was up to something as a young boy!"

"Well.... I wanted to go on a trip!" she smiled. "Away..... back to Earth..... and go on a shopping spree!"

"Do your parents know yet?" the Queen smiled.

"No!" Bura frowned. "And they aren't!" she smiled. "Goten and I are going!"

"Goten is on a aaron for Me! And you can not go!"The King said firmly.

"Why not!? I am the Princess!" she said sternly. "And he is my mate!!!!!!!!!" She stormed out of the thrown room, and flew to Goten's home. "Goten! Goten!"

Goten walked out of him room. "What do you want?" he said shacking his head. "Come to start another fight?"

"I want to go with you!" she said out right.

"I am sorry, But your Grandfather called, and said you where on your way.... it's too dangerous for you to come!"

'I won't live... with... out ....you!' "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier! I didn't mean what I said.... I was angry!" she looked him in the eyes. 

"Baby... you know if I could I'd take you with me... if I could just like all the other times... but this time it's dangerous!"

She shut her eyes. "I understand! You don't love me any more!" she slapped him across the face and then ran out of the house. 

When she arrived back at the palace, she went strait to her room. 'I hate you Goten! And I hope you can hear me!'

*TWO WEEKS LATER......*

Pan was out on the battle field, fighting along with her grandfather. "Gee... and they said they where unbeatable!" she laughed.

"Be careful my dear!" he blocked an attack on her from one of the Carter warriors. "Now concentrate! Just because you are stronger doesn't mean that they aren't smarter!"

Just then the King knocked Bardock out. "Practice what you preach bar baring Monkey!"

The King looked at Pan. "You!" Pan looked strait into his eyes. she was stuck, she couldn't move!

'YOU! What the hell ............' just then every thing went black. When she a woke, she looked around. "Where........ who....... am I?" Pan robbed her eyes.

"You are my Queen!" the man smiled.

Pan looked up. 'He looks familiar........' she thought for a minuet. "If I am your queen.... then why Am I here in this jail cell?"

"Because.... You where with the enemy for to long!" he smiled.

Pan looked at him, her right hand when to her chest. She felt something. Pan followed the chain down to her breasts, where she discovered a heart. Not trusting this man, she kept it hid. "So you saved.... me....." she looked at him.

"Yes, My Love... I saved you form the idiotic monkeys!" He walked closer to her.

'What... is ..... my name....' she was so confused. "Please tell me my name!" emotions where all around her. 'Who am I..... should I trust him......what's going on here......why can't I remember anything?'

'She is confused.... this could play to my advantage!' he looked at her. "My dear.... Your name is...... Aaliyah"

"What a beautiful name......" Pan said. "Why was I with the enemy?"

"You where kidnapped my dearest.... I saved you, and that started a chain reaction into a war!"

"Why would you start a war for me?" she looked at him.

"Because you are mine! You have always been and always will be!" the King said.

*BACK ON THE SURFACE OF THE BATTLE FIELD.*

Trunks had landed on the Planet Carter with his 'friend.' "We are to late!" she cried. "I did not warn you fast enough!"

"What are you talking about...?" he looked around and then spotted a crowed of Sayiens around something. "What is the meaning of this!?" Trunks walked up to them, and then seen Bardock looking at a map. "Bardock, what is going on and where is Pan?"

"My Prince," he looked ap at Trunks. "The King out smarted us, and He has Pan!"

"Who!?" he looked mad.

"The King!?" the woman looked angry. "Also known as Jones! We must Hurry! Before he dose the same thing to her as he did...."

Bardock looked at the woman. "Star! I thought you where dead!"

"Grow up Bardock! Those days are over!" she slapped him. "Come Prince! We must save your Princess, before it is too late!"

"What did you mean those day are over? Do you know him?"

"I am a friend!" she smiled. 

Just then Goten came running up to Trunks. "Trunks! Wait!"

He turned around to see his best friend. "Goten, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent by the King to bring you back home!"

"Tell the King I will not return until I have found Pan!"

Just then every one looked up. They seen a big ship fly off. "His ship! Hurry Prince we need to chetah up!" Star grabbed the prince and ran to the ship. They launched off, and went to into space after them.

"We're too late!" Trunks slammed his fist on the table.

*ON THE JONES SHIP.*

Aaliyah looked out the window and seen a man, he had purple hair, she grabbed the heart on her neck, but she didn't know why. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Aaliyah, My dear we are escarping from the enemy!"

'Strange...... I didn't..... feel ...... in..... danger.......!' She looked at the man, he cam closer. "What are you doing?"

"You are mine!" he gave a evil grin. "And I want you!" He jumped on her, ripping her dress. 

In a blind rage Aaliyah shut her eyes and screamed. As she did a beam of light came from her hands, and hurt him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" she then ran.

*ON TRUNKS SHIP.* 

"I can feel her pain!" he said hurt.

The woman looked at him. "Come here! Never mind!" she walked up to him. She placed her fingers on his head, and then vanished.

"What the hell?" he looked around. All the pain and hurt he felt from Pan was gone.

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

A/N: Hey MoonBabe here, Sorry I took so long I have been sick ,and busy with school. Well I hope you liked this chapter, and I starting on the next! Bye

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Ten

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 18, Bura 18, Trunks 26, Goten 26, Gohan 37, Goku 57, 

ChiChi 55, Bulma 56, Vegita 62, Vidal 37

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


*ON JONES SHIP.*

Aaliyah was hiding in the corner of a dark room. She heard a voice, her ears picked up. She saw a figure coming at her. Then a woman's voice spoke. "Pan... come with me!"

Aaliyah looked at her. 'Why....dose that name sound familiar?' "My name is Aaliyah! And how do I know if I can trust you? My husband.... he betrayed me...." She looked away sadly. 

"Pan, honey we don't have much time! If the King comes.... he'll..." She offered her hand to the girl. "Punish us both!"

Hearing this Aaliyah got up. "Where are going?"

"Anywhere but here! Trust me, little one, if the king finds me here.... and helping you we are both dead!"

Aaliyah grabbed her hand and they left the dark room. From there they entered the cargo bay, and hid in a small ship. 'Where can I hid the Princess?' Star looked at the girl. 'I'd take her in the ship.... but he would track us on the radar!' Star looked around. 

"Why aren't we leaving?" Aaliyah whispered to her newly found friend.

"Shhh.... you don't want him to find us!" she covered her mouth. 'I could take her to ... dare I say it Malerna.' she shuttered. 'Whatever I do I must get her off this ship!' "Take my hand!" she whispered.

The girl nodded, and grabbed her hand. With that Star closed her eyes, and they transported to the nearest planet. Aaliyah looked around. "What magic is this?"

'I have to find some form of life, and contact Raditz.' She looked at the girl. 'He might be able to help me!'

'What is going on? Why dose this woman keep looking at me like that?' Aaliyah looked around, wondering what was going to happen next. "I asked you a question! What magic did you use?" she asked.

'No.... if I contact my son.... he'll know exactly what is going on.....' She raised her hand to her four head. Then it came to her. 'I'll take her with me on a ship.... and train her.....then when the time is right I will take her..... to Malerna!'

"Excuse me! I asked you a question!"

Star looked up. "Pardon?"

"How did we get off the ship?" Aaliyah looked at her. "I was just wondering."

"Calm down child, I used something called instant trance location!" She saw the look on her face, and laughed. "Don't worry, I learned it on a different planet! And I will tech you as soon I teach you to fight!"

"Fight?" Aaliyah looked at her. "I thought that fighting was for men..?"

Star rolled her eyes. "No my dear, where we come from fighting comes natural. For both men and women! For we are Sayiens!"

'Sayiens.......' her head turned to the side. 'Why.... dose that sound familiar?' "I know that word!" Star turned around and laughed. Aaliyah saw that she had a tail. "Why do you have a tail?"

"All sayiens have one!" Star laughed once again, and walked over to her. "You have one as well because you are a Sayien!" she then yanked Aaliyah's tail.

"Oww!" she gave the woman a dirty look. "How do I have a tail? And why do you refer to me as a sayien? My husband informed me that sayiens are the enemy!"

"No dear girl!" she turned on her for a minuet. "He is not you husband! He is the enemy! He brain washed you! You are just a child!" she stopped. "Please forgive me, King James ..... from Carter... he deceives young women into believing that they love him and he them .... and then once he gets what he wants... he throws them a ways as if they were nothing !" she stoped for a minuet. "Then once the girl finds out what he is really like, if she had true love.... she finds that he has fallen for someone new..... because she pushed him away!"

Aaliyah looked at her. "He... did.... this.... to.... you?" Star looked away. "I am sorry for you los."

"Never Mind Pan.... we must find a ship and leave this planet! From there I will train you in the ancient sayien way!" she stoped. "Then, and only then when you are truly ready I will tell you your full past!"

She looked into her eyes. "I believe you!" she walked beside the woman. "First of all What is your name? And why do you call me Pan?"

Star laughed. "My name chile, is Star. I call you Pan, because that is what your father named you."

"Thank you.... Star." Once again Pan, for some unknown reason grabbed the heart on her chest, and closed her eyes. 'I wonder who gave this to me.... who ever it was... he must of cared a lot it looks priceless.'

Star looked at her. "What is that in your hand?"

Pan looked up. "Nothing!" she let go of the heart, and let it sild under her cloths. "I was just trying to remember my parents!"

"I see.... well let us goto town, and find a cheep ship!" she nodded and they went on there way.

*ON TRUNKS SHIP.*

Fifteen minuets had past, and he decided to contact this ship he was following. "Jones! I know you can hear me, I want you to return Pan to me now! If you do not I will be forced to Kill you, to save her life!" 

There was no response, then the ship disappeared into the vastness of space. "Shit!" he tried to go after it when he was stopped. "What the hell?" the ship stoped working.

He was being hailed from his Father. "Trunk! Come in!"

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want father! I'm trying to find Pan!" 

"Enough of this!" Vegita roared. "The brat will return home! And then you can see her!"

"No!" Trunks rolled hi eyes. "Father tjhis Jones character.... he is really the Carter King, and he has kidnapped her!"

"What do you plan to do about it?" Vegita asked. "Pan will come back! There is no kneed for concern!" Just then Trunks ship came back on and began to go into light speed.

"What the hell?" he looked around.

"Relax!" Vegita said annoyed. "Since your ship use to be mine I know how to control it! And you are coming home! And I am going to train you!"

"STOP! I have to save Pan!"

*ON PLANET CARTER.*

"Come, we are off to find Pan!" with that Bardock loaded his ship with his men and men entered his ship. Once they where in space, Bardock contacted Trunks ship. "Trunks come in!"

"Trunks here!" he said annoyed. "What do you want Bardock?"

"Have you and Star found a trace on the Kings ship?"

"No! I did Before she left!"

"She left?"

"Yes... I was complaining, when she touched my head. Then she was gone!" Trunks said angry. "Bye the way orders are for all sayiens ships to return to Planet Vegita!"

"I see...." he thought to himself for a minuet. "We shale return at once!" he bowed. "Bardock out!"

With that he told his men to set a corse for home. 

*ON GOTEN'S SHIP.*

"Command base to Sargent Goten, come in."

"Goten here, what are the orders?"

"The King request you to return to Planet Vegita!......" he stoped and blushed.

"And....." Goten looked at him sceptically,

"And..... Princess.... Bura wants to speak with you....Sir" 

Goten rolled hi eyes. 'Oh great now she wants to fight in space!' "Tell her I have no time to talk, and that I am busy!"

"As you wish..."

"What!" he heard Bura's voice. "What dose he mean he doesn't have time!"

"Simply that he is very busy... and that he will talk to you when he returns home... my lady!"

She walked up to the screen. "Is this true Goten?" she looked at him

"Yes, Bura I am very busy right now, and I don't have a lot of time to chat!"

"Fine...." She looked away. "When will you be returning?" 

"Soon.... I hope, but I need to stop at a planet and refuel! Then I should be home with in a few days!" 

"Alright then.... I will see you then!" with that she left the room and the commander spoke.

"Sir.... I think she misses you!" he laughed.

"And what would make you say that?" Goten rolled his eyes. "I was told she hated me!" he chuckled.

The guard chuckled as well. "Ah, but for last two weeks she's been moping around the palace!"

"Well tell her that I look forward to seeing her once again! Goten Out!"

*A WEEK LATER ON PLANET VEGITA.*

A few hours before Trunks ship had arrived in the cargo bay, and Bardock's ship just after that. 

Bura patently awaited Goten ship... 'When is he going to get here?' she looked around.

He brother walked up to her. "His ship will be returning soon...." and then left.

'I hope your right!' just then a ship pulled in. 'I hope that it is you Goten!' As the doors of the ship opened Bura seen Goten walking out. "GOTEN!" she ran up to him and jumped on him rapping her legs around his waist. "Oh Goten, I missed you so much!" Before he could say anything, she kissed him on the lips.

'Gee... I should go on long trips more often!' he thought as he deepened the kiss by adding some tongue.

'I heard that!' she said in her mind. 'But I don't care!'

He stopped the Kiss. "Whatever you say my Princess!"

She laughed. "Take me home!" with that she kissed hi again, still in his arms. He nodded, and they headed to his home.

*EXACTLY SIX MONTHS LATER.*

"Pan!" a blue haired girl screamed at her, as she ran. "What's this I hear about you and my brother?" she giggled.

"What are you talking about?" she looked at the girl.

"Oh come on! Don't play stupid with me!" she said. "I saw what he got you!" she pointed to the ring and a neckless. 

"Theses?" she looked at her gifts. "They're just a gift......"

"Hey Pan.... come swimming with Me.... Pan..." yelled a lavender haired man.

'Wow....' she looked at him. 'Why am I blushing at this man.... do I know him.....?'

"PAN....." he yelled at her. "Come into the water! Pan...."

"PAN!" called a different, but familiar voice called. 

Pan jumped up. "Oh.... Sorry Star..... I guess I dosed off again!" Pan blushed.

"How many times have I told you, don't fall asleep! If ....."

"I know if he finds us.... he'll kill us...BLA, BLA, BLA!" Pan frowned, grabbing onto the heart shape on her neckless. "I don't understand why we just don't confront him! I mean.. I have surpassed you, and your fighting level three times!"

"You may be able so surpass me and turn super sayien..... But that will not help you against his manipulations!" she said. "Do not forget that is what got you into the mess you are in now!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Pan rolled her eyes. "Oh and I can reach supper sayien three!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Watch your tongue!" Star looked at her. "We leave now, that are shopping is done!"

"Yes ma'am." she frowned and helped her master carried every thing into their new ship.

When they arrived on the ship, Pan looked at Star. "Star.... can I ask you something?"

"What is it child?" Star looked at her newly adopted child.

"Well.... it has been six months since you helped me..... and I would like to about...."

"Look I have already told you everything there is a bout the Sayien raise on planet Vegita!"

"Yes, I know.... but I would like to know about my family! You know ....like who my parents are, do I have any siblings?"

"My child I do not know much about your family......I only know your great Grandfather really...." she stoped. "and of your great Grand mother..... a little... but that is it!"

"Will..... You please tell me?" she looked at her master. "Please I think I have a right to know!"

"Yes... You do!" She began. "You Great Grandfather's name is Bardock! He is a great warrior of Vegita!" she smiled. "When he started out he was a very strong low level, third class if you wish, just like I!" She smiled. "However, he showed great courage.... and proved that he was the strongest sayien alive! Since then he has been upgraded to a first-class warrior.'

"And My Grandmother? What of her? Who us she?"

"Well.... You Grandmother was the Princess.... of the other Sayien Planet Bella."

"She is no longer alive?" Pan frowned.

"No, Princess she is very much alive!" she chuckled. "She is now the Queen!" she frowned. "Before Bardock became a first class warrior, he was sent over to Bella, and asked to protect the Princess.... however... they fell deeply in love with each other.... when they had your grandfather...... Kakkerott.... anyways when the King found out that Bardock had been with his daughter he banished Bardock from the Planet...!"

"I see...." Pan smiled. "Thank you for telling me...." she then thought about the man who had been in her dreams.... 'I wonder who you are my..... lavender haired boy......'

"What are you thinking about now my dear?" She asked. 

"I know this is irrelevant.... however.... I keep having the same dream..... where I am on a strange.... yet familiar planet!" she stopped.

"Continue...." Star said.

"A young girl about the same age runs up tp me calling my name.... we're in strange cloths.... and she asked me about her brother and I......" she shook her head. "Then..... a lavender haired man....." she began to blush. "Calls my name.... asking me to come.... swim... in a vast lake....": she stoped.

"And then?" she asked. 'Could she be remembering things from the past?'

"And the I hear You yelling at me!"

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Star asked the young girl.

"For the part three weeks... why?" she asked.

"Have you had any other dreams like that?"

"yes...." she said. "Do you think that they could be from my past... things that I am remembering?" 

"That is my suspicion!" she smiled. "Congratulations!" By now they where in space, and Star thought to her self. 'Perhaps now.. I should contact Malerna, and send Pan to live with her.... I am shure that James dose not know where she is... after all he know is that she lost her memory.....' she looked at Pan. 'Yes....I will contact Bella!' "Pan..... you look tiered my dear.... Go and rest...."

Pan gave her a dirty look as she raised an eyes brow. "Why?"

"Because!" Star smiled. "I want you well rested for you next lesson in fighting!"

"Alright! See you when I awake!" with that Pan headed for her new room, just down the hall, to the right, and down the elevator.

Star smiled, and forced her self to contact Bella..... And speak to the Queen. "Hello.... Major Carey speaking.... I request to speak with the Queen...."

"And what planet are you from?" an officer asked. "I am a wondering ship..... I have one wounded.... and she needs medical help... but she requested that I ask th Queen."

"Alright!" the guard said. "I will contact the Queen and see what she will say!"

"Wait!" Star stoped him. "Tell her it's from... an old friend....., and ask her to take it in her personal room! This is urgent!"

"As You wish!" The scream went blank for about fifteen minuets. "She will..... here she is....."

With that the screen changed to a lovely woman. "Hello.... who is this?" she looked at the screen. "You!"

She smirked. "No wonder he feel you, Malerna!"

"Pardon me?" she looked at Star. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind me...." she said. "I have a problem, and I need your help!"

"You.... need my help why?" her eye brow lifted up.

"My god, now I know where she gets it from!"

"Who?" Malerna looked at her. "What is this all about?"

"I need you help.... but I need to speak with you in privet! I am about five leagues from here.... My I have you permission to land and meet with you?"

"I don't know what this is all about..... but I suppose...." she looked away... "should Bardock be involved ?"

"No! Not yet a least!" she too turned her head. "I'll meat you in fifteen minuets!"

"Alright Malerna out!" with that the screen went blank.

'Good.... Now she can have a better life.... and maybe with in a year or so... She can meet back up with the prince....'

Fifteen minuets had pasted , and the ship landed on Bella. "I have a meeting with the Queen!"

Malerna walked into the docking bay. "Alright Star... You have fifteen minuets to explain what is going on!"

"Okay ... I want to speak with you in privet! You room!"

"Fine! But do not try anything!"

"For Gods sacks Malerna! This is bigger then our hatred!"with that the two walked to he bedroom.

"Alright.. What is it that you want?"

"What do you know of Pan....?"

"I know that the Carter King kidnapped her.... and she has been missing for the past six months! Why?"

"Well I snuck on James, The Kings ship... and I convinced her to come with me... before he had time to manipulate her the same day!"

Malerna looked at her in disbelief. "Why then did she no return home?"

"Because..... he somehow managed to remove her memory.... I have spent the past six months training her... trying to help her get back on her feet! But... she yearns to know her family!" she stopped for a breath. "I called you... because I believe that it is still to dangerous for her to go home....."

"Why do you care so much about helping her? I thought you sware if you ever came across any of my family you'd kill them.... because I stole Bardock..." she stopped. "Even thought I did no such thing! You left him....."

"Enough! I help her not for your sake! Nor Bardock's! I helped her because she was in need.... the same thing almost happened to her that happened to me!"

"And what was that?"

"James tricked me..... After I had, had Raditz, and Bardock was sent here.... he began to spread lies..... and I believed him.... until he got what he wanted! Then it was too late after I found out what he really was like..... Bardock said he no longer had feelings for me..... and then her turned to you!"

"A least I loved him, the way he deceived!"

"Yes.... but your father made otherwise!" she stopped. "Face it! We both Hurt him baldly and because of that he is a lonely man!"

"Yes... I feel so sad! I love to this day..... and he dose not want me back!"

"Now you know how I felt when he was with You!" she turned away. "So what will it be.... Will you take her in... or dose she stay with me?"

"No.. I will...." she smiled. "I've wanted a daughter..... and thank you for taking care of her for the past six months!"

Star smiled. "It was an Horner to take care of her.... she reminded me of Bardock!"

With that she got up. "I will send her with in the hour... oh and by the way..... do not let anyone know who she is... don't even contact Bardock! If James finds her.... he will Kill her!"

"What about you?" she looked at star. "That is what he is doing with you too isn't?"

"What do you care?" Star snarled. "That is none of your concern!"

Malerna stopped her. "Yes it is! You.... are family...." she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Star stopped and looked at her.

"Simple! You and Bardock had a son..... Bardock and I had a son..... they are brothers...." Star gave her that look. "Alright!" she laughed. "You have taken care of Pan... acting as a motherly fig..."

"I get it, what are you suggesting?"

"When you leave..... I will have your ship supplied with anything you need or want... and I will sent three of my best Sayien bodyguards!"

Star smiled. Thank you for you help!"

"Thank you for caring for my only granddaughter!"

They smiled at each other, and Star left to inform Pan of what was happening. She walked into the ship. "Pan! Wake up!" she walked into her room.

Pan awoke. "What is Star? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Now get up, and gather your things!"

"Why?" Pan looked at her concerned something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Remember how I told you that your Grandmother was the Queen of Bella?!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well... I have brought you to see her... and she had agreed to hid you here.... until it is safe for you to go to Vegita!"

"But I want to stay with you!" Pan protested. "Please, let me stay with you!"

"NO!" she said. "It is getting to dangerous! I have to many people looking for me! Not to mention having that freak on our tail!"

"SO!" she stopped/ "I want to stay with you!"

"NO! And that is final!" she said "if you do not gather your things you have here I will do it my self!" she stopped and looked at Pan. "Io am sorry, but this is they only way to keep you safe!"

"Whatever!" she gathered her things, and was lead to a room, in the palace. It was beautiful. 'Wow!' she looked around the room. It was a big room, there was a big canape bed, the sheets where a magnificent light purple. The drapes the same colour. Every thing in the room was different shades of the purple. As she looked around she began to think of the Lavender haired man..... 'I wonder.... where you are my little lavender boy......' she smiled, as she grabbed the heart on her chest. She sat on the bed, and began a light slumber......

********* A little girl in a red out fit was running up to a man, with black hair. He hugged her. 'Who.... is .... that man....he.... Looks....so...familiar!' 

Just then a young man walked in the door. The little girl turned, and looked a him. She screamed something..... but Pan didn't know what was happening. The little girl ran and jumped into the mans arms. 'He sort of looks like my lavender.....' 

Just then a young girl no more then ten... she was with the same man...she seemed to be training. As she watched the girl fight with him.... The little girl began to grow into a young woman... and Man grew too..... as she watched the time change she saw th look of the girl... 'I wonder..... is.....this...my Past? ******************************

*MEANWHILE IN QUEEN MALERNA'S OFFICE.*

"There is one last thing I must make clear..." Star looked up. "No matter how much she bothers you about things do not I repeats do not tell her anything about her past.... Specially Trunks!"

"Why can she not know about the Prince? He and She seemed to have strong feelings for each other.... when I saw them together on Bardock's ship!"

"Because if James finds out that Pan is with Trunks... there will trouble!

"That is what I don't get.... what dose it matter if she knows? She doesn't have see him!"

"That is the point!" Star shook her head, "if she know she will want to see him, and she will find a way to see him!"

"So, what's the harm in that?"

"ONLY THAT TRUNK..WILL ANNOUNCE HIS LOVE AND THEY WILL HAVE A MARRIAGE! AND THEN....... JAMES/JONES WILL COME!!!!!"

"Oh!" she said. "Wait a minuet.... you said that Pan, with your help and training with in six months... she is a super sayien..."

"Supper sayien three!" she smiled.

"Yes... couldn't she destroy him with ease?"

"Yes.... But he might use his powers on her... like last time..."

'I see... you have my word then... I will not tell her... until the time is right!"

"Good! I'm off to say bye.... and thank you once again for the supplied and the body guards!"

Malerna smiled. "No problem!" with that, she began the work she had piled on her desk.

*IN PAN'S NEW ROOM.*

"Pan!...... Pan... I am leaving...now!" She looked at Pan as she lay in a sleep. 'I hope you find peace my child...... and your love......'

"Wait..... come back! Wait whop are you? Why are you leaving tell me who you are....."

Star listened. 'What the hell?' she watched as tears began to flow in her eyes.

"Wait..... are you this Trunks....character.... that gave me the locket....?"

'Locket? What locked?' Star looked at her, she was gripping onto something.

"Please.... answer me I need to know.....why you keep hunting my dreams...!"

'I think I should wake her up!' with that she lightly touched Pan's arm "pan honey....wale up!"

Pan jumped out of be clutching her neckless. "Star.... I thought you would have left by now...."

"No, my child I had to talk with the Queen..... while my ship was being loaded with supplies!"

"I see... are you going now?" she nodded. "I'll miss you! Good luck in your journeys!" she then hugged Star. "I hope to see you around!"

"Oh.. I am sure that we will..... I will send my son to protect you.... his name is Raditz!" Pan stopped. "What is wrong child!?"

"That... name......" She stopped. "Goku's ....brother....." She looked at star. "Goku is my grandfather!"

Star looked up at her. "Your remembering your past?" she smiled.

Pan looked at her. "It all makes sense now..... why did you.... help me.... if you hate Bardock...... and Malerna?"

Star looked at her. "Because..... I have been following in secret... watching James... then he went back to Vegita... I think he thought I was dead... and it safe to..... go back for more pray....." She stopped. "Anyways.. I followed him around... and I watched you...... I knew I would have to watch you as well.... then I seen you call from your room to Bardock...."

"But you still helped...... why?" Pan asked, she began to remember everything.

"You must not let anyone know......." Pan nodded. "When a was a young woman ..... there was a young boy that I liked.... Bardock... as you can guess he began to like me as well... once night we shared a passionate night together.... no.... we did not mate.... But he was my first love and I his....." she smiled. "I had my son... Raditz both Bardock and I began to teach him to fight... when he was called to help protect the Princess Malerna... and I.... I was sent to Carter.... that was to help protect the Prince James.... he was not very well liked. Back then I was young ...and despite having a son.. I keep my figure... he liked me...I didn't know him... and he deceived me..... and turned me away from Bardock! Then when I we got our break .... I told Bardock I no longer loved him and I didn't want top bound!.... he told me that he loved me... and that he had been falling for the princess." she stoped. "He told me that if I loved him... he would forget about her..... I told him .... No! I hated him... I said everything The Prince told me to say......"

"I get it... you don't have to continue...."

"No..." she stopped. "Liston! I went back to him... and that night we made love.... this went on for the next three years!..... once he found out that I was barring his child he called me a tramp!...... and banished me..... I went to Bardock... but he told me that he had fallen in love with the Princess.... Then I found out two weeks later he was kicked out for making the princess....."

"What happened next?" Pan asked. "What became of you and you child?"

"I gave birth to the child.... nine months later.... she was born dead, from all the stress I had been threw just to stay alive.... from that moment on.. I vowed to follow the man who ruined my life... and try to help others...."

"I understand....." Pan frowned. " I will miss you!"

"Any I you! You have been for the past six months like the daughter I never had, and I thank you for making me feel alive once again!" Pan hugged her and then left for her ship.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


A/N: MoonBabe here, Sorry that I took so long to get this chapter up....... I had writers block.. and sadly my word perfect wasn't working so I had to uninstall it.... and then reinstalled it. 

Anyways..... I hope that you liked this chapter..... and I should have the next chapter up soon Also I think that I have three more chapters after this... and then....that is the end of this story..... Bye Fore now,,, Oh and please review!!!

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Eleven

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 19, Bura 19, Trunks 27, Goten 27, Gohan 38, Goku 58, 

ChiChi 57, Bulma 58, Vegita 63, Vidal 38

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

*A YEAR LATER.*

Trunks was sleeping in his bed, the hour was late. ******* "I can't believe you Pan!" he screamed at her.

"What dose it matter TRUNKS!?" she asked. "Who cares if I'm kissing a guy!?"

"Kissing is okay, but not French kissing!" he looked at her, his heart hurt. "What if you father has seen what you where doing? Hmm....."

"Well he didn't! I like Jones! And he likes me......." she said. "Why do you care Trunks!? It's not like I'm your girl!"

"You are my Girl!" he said. She looked at him

"What are you talking about Trunks?"

"I've know you, your hole life! I babysat you! I helped you train! I watched you grow into who you are now! You're just like my little girl!"

She looked at him.... "Is that all you think me....... your little girl?" she looked hurt.

"In away yes.... why?" he asked . Looking confused.

She slapped him. "Leave me alone DADDY! And let Gohan, my dad take care of it!" She looked at her finger and saw the 'best friend ring' "here keep your stupid ring! If you're my daddy then we can't be best friends!" With that she left the room. 

"Pan wait.... I didn't mean it like that!" It was to late she was gone, he couldn't find her because she lowered her Ki. ****************************************

"TRUNKS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" His father yelled.

Trunks opened his eyes. "What do you want father?" he asked with a growl.

"Two things!" he smirked. "You sister.." he frowned a bit. "And that block head!"

"Goten?"

"Yes!" his father relieved less then happy. " had their baby!" he said a little proud. "He already as a high Ki level! For his age!" he said even prouder.

Just then Bulma ran in the room, and jumped on the bed. "Mother?!" Trunks looked at her.

Vegita looked at her as well. "Are you feeling okay?" they asked at the same time.

Bulma's eyes gleamed with joy. "Trunksie, I'm a grandmother! And I'm going to become one again!"

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Vegita looked at her. "The girls not pregnant again is she?"

"Can it happen that fast Dad?" Trunks look confused. "And Mom, don't call me Trunksie! Only Pan can call me that!"

"No, she isn't Vegita, No Trunks She can't get pregnant that fast..... and!" She took a deep breath. "In recognition of the child.... King Vegita has announced a celebration!"

"So!" they both looked at her. "Why are you o..."

"So!!!! he invited Malerna!" she saw the look on their faces. "And She is bringing her..... niece.... a lovely girl........ and her name is.....I think they called her Aaliyah!" she said excitedly

"So!?" they looked at dumfounded. 

"SO TRUNKS VEGITA BRIEFS!" she screamed at him. "THEY WILL BE HERE WITH IN THE HOUR!" she calmed down. "And you my dear boy.... are going to get to know her! And...."

"Mother!" he said in disportment. "Why are you so obsessed with me being with someone?" 

"Because I want Grandchildren! Not to mention you will want a Son or daughter... to take over!"

Vegita looked at his son. "Enough woman!" he said. Trunks looked at him in relief. "Let the boy get ready! You yourself want to look good for the.... guest..." he said 'I hate parties!'

She jumped. "Yes....of corse!" she picked up. "Trunks honey...do try to look decent for me!?"

"Yes mother!" with that Bulma left the room. Vegita stayed behind to talk to Trunks.

"Trunks My boy, I want you to dress nice for this reception.... despite that some little girl is coming! After all This is the reception of you little sisters baby!"

"Yes father! I will see you in a hour then?"

"Yes!" with that he left. After his father left, Trunks got out of bed and began to dress, for the celebration.

While he got dress he began to remember the dreams he had, had for the past week. 'I wonder why I have been dreaming about Pan?'

*ON QUEEN MALERNA'S PRIVET SHIP.*

Malerna was summoned to her niece room. "What is it my dear?" she looked at Pan.

Pan looked around and made sure nobody was there. "I don't understand why I have to go around like a Princess.... My mother and father will notice me... they all will!" Pan said. "I shouldn't go!"

Malerna smiled. "You must act, as if you are My nice, like you have for the past year... Just incase the King of Carter is around....." she whispered into her Great Granddaughter's ear. "Besides.... if he is .... I don't want top be on the ship!"

"But...." she looked at her Grandmother. "Aunt....." she said sadly. "I don't know if I can act in front of..... Tr...."

"Nonsense!" she said. "Just pretend.... like...an act...ris?" she looked confused. "You know... you told me about them on your planet..."

Pan laughed. "You mean and actress?"

"That could be it!" she said. "Anyways I know that you can do it!"

"I'll try!" Pan frowned. "Wish me luck!" she frowned. 'Oh Trunks please don't remember me! I hate it when you become a over protective brother!!!' she began to pout. 'That I'm totally head over heals in love with!'

"Aaliyah...." she smiled. "I believe in you! And I know that you can do it!" With that she got up, and went to the door.

"Thank you Aunt Malerna!" she smiled. "I guess that I should continued to get ready!" she giggled.

"Yes!" she said. "As well as I! I will sent the savants in to finish dressing you!" Malerna then walked back to her room, and finished getting ready for the celebration!

Pan/ Aaliyah was in front of her mirror, signing a song that her mother use to sing to her as a baby. 'I wonder what the baby looks like!' she smiled as she hummed the sound. 

"My Lady, I am here to finish your attire for the day!" smile a girl about her age. He name was Mandy, and with in the Past year Pan became very close to her.

"Oh sorry!" Pan giggled. "I have a plan!" she smiled.

"And what is that Aaliyah?" Mandy looked at her worried. 'I don't like that smile!' she thought to her self.. 'You always get us in trouble when you have ideas'

"I don't want to go bye my self!" Pan said, "You can come with me!"

"I am sorry my Lady... But you Aunt! She told me to stay on the ship, to prepare you for leaving tonight!"

"What!?" Pan looked at her. "What do you mean, we're only staying for the day!?" 'I can't just see Trunks and then leave!'

"Yes, Your Aunt thought it best since you seem to be shy about meeting her friends!"

"Well!" Pan said in a disappointed mood. "I guess you better doll me up good this time!"

"As you wish My Lady!" She began to pick a dress for her to ware. "What dress do you want to ware for the celebration?"

'Hmm..... what was Trunks' favourite colour again..... Blue! Dark Blue!' "Hmm.... I want to ware a royal blue colour dress..... stylish..... yet reviling in a respective manner!" she said. 'Should I ......' she looked in the mirror. "I guess....it couldn't hurt!'

Mandy smiled. "Why, my Lady.... if I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to impress someone....."

'Should I tell her? No, only Grandmother and I!' Pan smiled. "Why not? I heard that The Prince is very attractive!"

"I see......." she giggled. "We'll I'll get this one!" she pulled out a very stylish navy blue dress. 

Pan looked at it. "My goodness! It's marvellous!" 'And Trunksie will like it too!" she giggled. 

Pan put the dress on, and twirled in the mirror. The looked truly like an auxetic Princess from another land. Her Skin was lightly tanned, and the dress hung off her every curve, making her look like a goddess. "Oh my goodness....." Mandy looked. "You don't need any make up at all!"

"I know..." Pan said, and then smiled. "I know what will put it to the top!"

"What?" Mandy asked. "Surly you do not want to ruin the natural look do you?"

"No....." Pan said. "But I do want to have a little bit off eyeliner.... to out line my eyes.... that is all...."

"As you wish!" With that Mandy, did as she was told. "Wow...... You where right!" she giggled. "The Prince.... or any other man for that fact... will be driven wild! You look like a goddess! You don't even look like you anymore!" she looked at her friend. "But.. You need one more thing!"

Pan looked at her. "What do you mean?" she looked. "One ore thing?"

  
  


"That neckless, you know the one you always ware!"

"No!" she looked worried. 'If Trunks sees that....my cover is blown.....!'

"Come on!" she pleated.

"No!"

"Fine.... I guess you'll look just as good with out it!" 

"Why thank you!" she smiled. 'I just hope that everyone else doesn't recognize me when We land!' "So......" Pan looked at the time. "We have forty minuets left!" she smiled at Mandy. "Come on, lets get you dressed up!" Pan giggled. "And you can come to the party!"

"Only if you ask your Aunt... and.... you ware that neckless!!" she said.

"Agreed!" Pan said.'I 'll just make sure Trunks doesn't see it!' "Come with me then to My Aunts room and we shale ask......"

With that they walked to Malerna's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" the Queen asked.

"It is I Aaliyah! And my mistress Mandy!" Pan replied.

"What do you want my dear?" she asked as she walked to the door.

"I my self am done.... and we have forty minuets left....I was wondering if Mandy could join us at the party! So I am not alone...after all I don't know anyone!"

"And you wish to play dress up..." she looked to Mandy, and smiled. "Is she forcing you into this dear?"

"Mandy shook her head. "No My Lady, I believe that this could be a very interesting time!" she looked to the grown.

"Really?" Malerna looked at the too girls and giggled. "As you wish.... however Mandy... you do realize it you join the party.. That you will have to be introduced to everyone!"

"As you wish my Lady, Thank you!" Mandy bowed.

"Thank you so much Aunt!" with that Pan and Mandy left the hall and went back to Pan's room.

"Wow..... I don't know what you did to her... but you can get anything you want!" Mandy looked at her friend. "Aaliyah you are very lucky!"

"I am.... very lucky....." she said. "Now come on let's get you ready for the Ball!"

*BACK ON PLANET VEGITA.*

Bura was sleeping on the bed, and her new baby boy in her arm. Goten sat quietly on a rocking chair observing his beautiful wife/mate and their new born child. 'What a lucky man I am...... I wish Pan could be here to see this......' then he sat and though about all the times they had together..... all four of them. 'I hope you comeback soon Pan... every one misses you!'

Just then the door of Bura palace room opened, and Trunks walked in. He saw his little sister sleeping with her new baby. 'Wow.... that is my little nephew!' "Hey bro!" Trunks whispered to Goten in the chair who was half asleep.

Goten looked up. "He bro? What's going on?"

"Nothing...." he sighed. "I am just suppose to tell you that you are to be suited for the celebration!"

"Thanks.." he got up and looked at his best friend. "You had another dream!?" Trunks nodded. "What do you think it means?" he asked.

"I don't know..... this time it was the fight we had before she left...." he said.

"Well lets go....."

"I have to awake Bura first, and take the baby!" Trunks said.

"Why?" Goten got a little concerned.

"Relax bro!" Trunks said. "I was informed to bring the child to Mother!" he said annoyed.

"Oh...." Goten looked the other way. "I'm sorry.... father over protection..:"

"Don't worry bro I understand!" he nodded and they awoke Bura.

"Goten.... Trunks.... I want to sleep...... I gave birth to a child not more then eight hours ago!"

"Look sis I would let you.... but Mom and Grandma want to dress the baby! Oh and ChiChi is here as well....." Both Goten and Trunks shuddered. "They're all motherly like!"

Bura laughed. "You two are funny! But I want to sleep!"

"Bura, you wouldn't want to look terrible for the ceremony to night in front of our people......" Trunks said. "And.....apparently Malerna is bringing her nice with her!"

Bura popped up. "My people need me.... and a new friend!" she fell back on the bed, while Trunks took the baby. "I just wanna sleep!"

"Fine!" Trunks laughed. "Be the laughing stock of the planet! and in front of this new Princess....."

Bura looked at her brother and her mate. "Goten..... carry me to bathroom......"

Trunks new what that meant. "Well I'll take the baby to mom, Grandma and ChiChi now!" with that he ran out of the room.

*IN THE THROWN ROOM.*

"Oh ChiChi.... you must tell me how you make theses wonderful garments!" the Queen admired her dress.

"It was a design for my granddaughter's graduation dress........." she stopped for a minuet.

Both Bulma and Serean padded her on the back. "It will be okay ChiChi...."

Just then Trunks walked in with the baby. "Here comes the baby......" Trunks laughed.

All three women looked at the baby in unison. Trunks laughed and gave the baby to the baby hungry women. "Where are the Men?" Trunks asked.

"They are all in the King's personal chamber....." his Grandmother said. "They are awaiting you!"

"Thank you Grandmother... I am on my way now!" With that he left the thrown room, and headed for the Kink's room. As he walked the room began to change into a lake. It was the day that his Grandfather had came.... and he was flirting with Pan in the water..... 'she is so pretty.....' he thought.

"Trunks get in here!" His father yelled.

'What the hell... wasn't I just on earth?' "Coming father!"

*THIRTY MINUETS LATER.*

"Yes....." the King said. "I know what you are going threw!" he looked to Trunks.. "I went threw it for over fifty years...."

"What ever......." he looked up, and his skin was no longer pale. Then a guard came to the door. "What do you want??" Trunks asked the boy.

"Queen Malerna is here!, she and her nice await everyone in the thrown room!"

"Very well!" Prince Vegita said in a angry tone. "Everyone come on the ceremony shale start soon!"

*IN THE THROWN ROOM.*

ChiChi looked at the young girl near Malerna. "You seem ..... so how familiar...."

"Aaliyah!" Pan corrected her grandmother. 'I hope she doesn't recognize me.'

"Malerna...." Serean looked at her old time friend. "I did not realize you had a nice....."

Malerna stayed calm, and thought for a minuet. "Well after you left.... father had a relation ship with a sayien low level.... and she had Aaliyah!"

Just then the king looked at the girl. "Malerna..... who is this young lady?"

"I, your highness....." he looked at her. "Am Aaliyah! I am her niece!"

"I see.... I could have sware I've seen you before......" 'And your sent.... is very familiar, as well'

Trunks walked into the room, he looked at this so called Aaliyah girl. 'Pan!' he ran up to her. 

She saw him and blushed. 'Oh no! Trunks..........' she stoped and looked him. 'Why is he looking at me in that way.......'

"Pan, I knew you'd come back!" he said out right.

'Dammit he knows its me!' "I bag your Pardon Sir?" Pan looked at him confused. "Who... is.... Pan?"

Trunks looked at her once again. "I am sorry....." he frowned "you just remained me of a really good friend I had....... her name was Pan. You look very simular to her!" 'Pan why are you hiding? I sense it is you!'

Pan blushed. 'So.... he did miss me....' "Well I am sorry to disappoint you.' she then looked over to Mandy. "Mandy... come to the balcony with me! It is getting a little crowded!"

The King looked at the Girl. 'Pan! I knew I recognized your sent! But why are you hiding?' he smiled. 'I'll find out. "Well.... Aaliyah... is it....?"

"Yes, Your highness!" she bowed.

"Yes....." he smiled. His wife did not like what was happening, but stayed quiet. "Well... Aaliyah.... I would like to speak with you alone..... for a minuet!"

"Al..... Right!" she looked at him. 'What are you up too....?'

'What is the meaning of this my dear!?' Serean screamed in her heard, knowing full well that her husband could hear her.

He smirked. 'Relax.... this is Pan!' he said. 'And I want to know why she is hiding her identification!'

She smiled. 'And how do you know that she in indeed Pan my dear, and not a look a like?'

'Her sent!' he said. 'I must go now thought!' She nodded, and he took Pan into his royal office. "Pan don't play stupid with me!" he smirked.

Pan just looked at him. "I am sorry.... You must have me confused with someone else! As I have already told your grandson..... My Name is Aaliyah!"

"PAN!" he walked up to her, and sifter around her sent. "If you are not Pan... then why do you share her sent? And why do you look exactly like her"

"I have no idea, what you are talking about!" she looked at him. "Who is this Pan you speak of anyways?"

"You know very well of whom I talk about!" he looked at her. "The question is why are you lying? And to me!"

Pan thought about it in her head. 'Should I let him know...... No! If I can't let Mandy know, then he shale not either.' "I am sorry that you believe I am someone I am not! My Name is Aaliyah, and I was born on Planet Bella. My Aunt is Queen Malerna... and she had taken care of me for the past year because my mother died!" she put a sad face on, and turned her head.

'Alright.... if you do not tell me Malerna will!' "Fine... send your Aunt to me!"

Pan bowed. "As you wish!" with that Pan left, and retired her grandmother. "I am sorry Aunt to bother you.... however your childhood friend King Vegita wishes to speck in privet with you!"

"Yes.... thank you my dear!" she turned to the other women, "Please excuse me..."

"Yes... of corse...." they all replied. They then looked at Pan. "Hello... Aaliyah!"

"Hello Ladies....." Pan smiled. "If you'll excuse me... it is a little stuffy in here.... I'd like to get some fresh air."

"Yes, of corse my dear!" Bulma looked at the girl. 'It's remarkable.... how much she looks like Pan!' Bulma thought for a minuet. "Wait Aaliyah..... May I speak to you in privet?"

'Why dose she want to speak with me in privet?' she looked at Bulma. "Yes... As you wish..."

"Princess Bulma!" she replied to the girl. "Come now!" Pan nodded, and with that they headed to Bulma's room.

"Where are we headed, May I ask Princess Bulma?"

"Please... Aaliyah..... call me Bulma!"

"Alright....were are we heading Bulma?"

"You say you are confused... that you don't know why everyone keeps referring you too Pan! Well I am about to show you!"

"I see......" 'Great! She knows....they all do.....I told grandma that this wouldn't work!'

With that they headed into Bulma room, and Bulma pulled out a big photo book. "Please sit my dear!" Pan nodded, and sat on the great big bed. Bulma opened the book. "You see the little girl on the left?"

"The one in playing in the sand?" Pan asked.

"No dear..." she turned to Pan. "The one in the little boys hands." sher nodded. "The boy is my son Trunks! And the little girl.... is Pan!"

"Are you saying I look like this little girl?" Pan asked laughing.

"No... this was Pan as a Baby......." she tuned the pages. "This is Pan when she was fourteen!"

"There she is again ... with your son... why?" Pan asked... even thought she knew the answer.

Bulma looked at her again, and turned the page. "They were VERY close." she said. "And this was Pan on her Sixteenth Birthday.... do you not see the resemblince?"

Pan looked. 'O God!' she laughed in her head. 'I was nothing but a tom boy!' "Yes.... and no.... This girl seems as if she wants to be a boy! I myself have always loved being a girl!" she began to play with the heart neckless.

"What is that in your hand?" Bulma asked.

"Oh nothing!" Pan lied. "It's just something that my mother game me before she died!"

"I see......." Bulma looked at her. Bulma then began to show Pan more pictures of Pan..

"I see that you son... and this girl... they seem to be close! I haven't seen a single picture with the two when they aren't happy!" Pan frowned. 'That's because I love you Trunks.......'

"Yes...." Bulma looked at the girl. "Pan for the longest time had a puppy love.... for my son! He loved her too.... but not in the same way..... but as they both grew older.... their feelings for each other also grew.. And blossomed into something more!"

"What ever happened? Why aren't they together now?" 'Yeah right as if I already don't know the answer!' she thought.

"We moved here....." she once again looked at Pan. "She fell in love with another man.... or so she though..."

"Why?"

"She thought that my son did not love her...but he did... And.....He Still Dose!"

"Where is Pan now?"

"She ran away in her grandfathers ship..... she stayed with him... and battled on other Planets.."

"Why doesn't he just take her back here?"

"Because..... she was kidnapped by an evil man....."

"I see....." pan frowned. "How long has she been gone?"

"Almost two years... but not quite!"

"I see......" 'Sorry Bulma.... but I have to go!' she though. "Well if you excuse me I'd like to get some fresh air!"

"Yes.... of corse......Pan!"

Pan looked at her. "I am not Pan!" she said almost in tears, and ran out of the room.

  
  


******************************************************************************

A/N: Moonbabe here... I hope you guys like the new Chapter better then the last one! I know I do! Well anyways chapter 12 will be up soon... I hope anyways I'm off to work on it now! Please review! Thanks Moonbabe. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Twelve

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 19, Bura 19, Trunks 27, Goten 27, Gohan 38, Goku 58, 

ChiChi 57, Bulma 58, Vegita 63, Vidal 38

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


Pan ran out of the royal chamber, strait into the gardens. 'I can't come back here....!' 

"Pan! Is that you Pan!?" a mans voce called to her. She turned her head to see Goten. 

She smiled. "A last I see there is one more person to accuse me of being this... Pan creature!"

Goten stopped. "Alright.. If you are not my nice...who are you?" he saw the sadness.. "please... if you are not my nice... let me look into your eyes...."

"No... That's okay, Uncle Goten!" she ran to him, and started crying in his chest.

"Pan..." he whispered. "Why did you say you were someone else?"

"I've been hiding with Grandma for the past year.. Pretending to be her nice!"she whispered back.

Bura walked up to the two.. Faeroes seeing her man with another woman in his arms. "GOTEN! What do you think you are doing?"

"Do you want he to know?" he asked in a whisper. 

"No!" Pan said. She let go of Goten. "I am sorry my Lady, but I was bowing a shoulder to cry on!"

'I know that voce!' "Turn yourself around!"

Pan did as she said. "Yes my lady."

"PAN!" she looked

"I am sorry, that is why I was borrowing his shoulder for.... everyone believes that I am someone I am not!"

"What do you mean?" she looked at her best friend.

"Aaliyah! There you are! Your Aunt had been looking everywhere for you!"

Pan turned her head in relief as Mandy called her name. "Mandy.. Where is my aunt?" 

"In the dinning hall! The banquet has started! She wishes you now!"

"Who is your aunt?" Bura looked at the girl. 

"My aunt is Queen Malerna! Why may I asked do you want to know?"

"You look just like my best friend! The only difference is you are wearing formal attire.... where she doesn't!"

"I see..... your mother showed me a few pictures of this so called Pan!"

"The recumbence is incredible isn't?!" she weary at the girl. Pan nodded. "Well lets not keep your ....aunt....waiting!"

"No... lets us not!" With that the four walked into the banquet hall.

*IN THE BANQUET HALL.*

"Ah.... Aaliyah!" the king smiled. "I want you top site beside my grandson Trunks! He's the one over there... with the purple hair!"

"As you wish your highness!" Pan bowed, and walked to the empty seat next to Trunks.

Trunks smiled at her. "Here, take this!" He whispered as he gave her a folded peace of paper.

She looked at it, and blushed. "What is this?" she whispered back.

"A note..... read it later tonight!" he smiled at her.

"As you wish!" she laughed. 'I see you foaled your note just like I thought you...' she blushed.

"My goodness!" Vidal looked at the girl. Pan looked right at her mother. "They said that the recumbence was remarkable.... but I didn't think it was this much!" Tears began to flow into her eyes.

"I am sorry....." Pan frowned.

"My god!" Gohan said. "You even sound like her!" hearing this Vidal began to cry even harder, but now into Gohan's chest.

"I...I'm sorry....." Pan stood up in tears again. "I didn't mean to make you cry!" with that she ran out of the room. Trunks ran after her.

Malerna looked at all the commotion in the crowed. 'I should have never brought her here....' "Excuse me....."

"Malerna....." King Vegita looked at her. "Leave the poor girl alone!"

"But....." he gave her that look. "Alright!"

*WITH PAN.*

Pan ran out onto the balcony, she was about to jump off it when Trunks stopped her. "Please don't jump!"

She turned to face her to wards him, her face full of tears. "Why? I can fly... all sayien s can!"

"I don't want you to....." he walked up to her.

"Stop...or I'll......mmm"before she new what was happening, Trunks had kissed her. Her kea began to feel week, as she deepened the kiss between the two. Just then Trunks stopped. "Hey! Why did you stop?" she looked confused.

Trunks laughed. "I just wanted to see how you kissed, My lady!" 'Ha! If your not Pan then.. I don't know....'

Pan blushed. "Well....I must be going.." with that she jumped off the balcony.

"Wait!" Trunks went after her. "If you aren't Pan.......why do you kiss like her.... when you caught off guard?"

"I don't know!"

"Why are you running?"

She grinned. "If you can keep up..... maybe I'll tell you!"

"Is that a challenge? Or a request my lady?" he asked. 'Just like pan..... say what I want you to.....and I'll know for shure!'

"I don't know.... you choose.....box..........er...." she stoped. "Prince!"

'Bingo!' he smiled. "Well I might just do that!" he smiled and then turned to supper sayien, and shot after her.

Pan looked back to see that he had turned into supper. "HEY No fare! Your cheating!"

Trunks grinned. 'Just like Panny!' "You know me!"

"Actually I don't, but I'm about to even the score!" she laughed. With that Pan turned into a supper sayien. 

Trunks looked at her in aww. Her hair turned a golden yellow, her dress at the sides ripped exposing her legs. 'Dame... nice legs Panny!' he thought. 'Wait a minuet, Pan can turn supper?! Wow! I'll have to keep up now!' with that he went up a level to supper sayien two.

'Dammit!' she thought, "you think that can help you?'" she laughed, and too turned to level two. "I'll even do better!" and she went into supper sayien three.

'Wow Panny is this far along.... and only in a year and a half!' he though to himself. "Impressive little one!" ' no all I need to do is get you to tell me the truth!' With that he tuned supper sayien three, ad shot after her. "Where are we going anyways little one?" He asked.

"Follow and you shall see!" she smiled. 'I wonder...should I let him know...... I did let uncle Goten know.....' she looked back at him. 'We shale see how it goes I guess....'

*MEANWHILE BACK IN THE BANQUET HALL.*

Vidal looked at Malerna. "May I ask you a question my lady?"

"Yes..... any thing my dear!"

"Why dose your niece look so much like my baby girl?"

"Perhaps we should talk of this later..... when everyone is calm!"

"Yes... yes of core... I am sorry!"

Just then Bardock walked in the room. "Sorry I am late! I had a delay!"

Everyone looked at him. Then Malerna looked at Bardock. "Mat I speak with you in privet?"

Everyone looked at her, and then to Bardock. "I don't see why not.... do you wish to speak now?"

"No, later.... I have a few things I would like to discuss with you!"

"As you wish Mi Lady!" he bowed. With that he sat down and everyone began to eat. "Where is your nice? The one I have heard so much about?" he looked around. "And where is the young Prince?"

"I hurt her feelings...." Vidal looked to the ground.

"And Trunks went after!" Gohan added.

*BACK TO PAN AND TRUNKS.*

The two had landed near a waterfall. 'This.....it's Pan's .....favourite....place....' Trunks looked at her. "Why did we stop here?"

"I don't know....." she said. "I just saw this waterfall.... and decided to stop I guess, that's all why do you ask?"

"I don't know..... let me show you something!"

"Okay!" she turned back to her normal state. Seeing this Trunks did the same thing. 'Wow...... I haven't seen you in forever... but.... my heart still burns for you!' Pan looked at him.

"Come on!" Trunks said as pulled her into the waterfall. "I come here to be alone!"

"Why show me this?" she asked. 'He never shooed this to me.. When I was Pan.'

"You seem angry..sad.... or something... this will give you someplace to think!" he said.

"I must go!" Pan said worried.

"Why?"

"Because I am supposed to be leaving tonight!" she looked at him. "Malerna...my aunt would be worried if I don't go!" tears filed in her yes, as she grabbed the heart. "I am sorry Trunks... I must go....."

Trunks looked at her, and observed what she was going. "Then before you leave will you not sit and talk with me?" He grabbed her arm, leading her into a secret place.

Pan followed, wondering what he was up to. When she looked, she was surprised. 'He.... this... is my stuff.....well it was!' "What is all this?" tears began to flow as she tightened her grip on her heart.

"This is my refuge ..... for when I need to think!" he smiled, looking at her reaction. 'I hope you get the picture now....'

"Where did you get all theses foreign things?" she asked. "The furniture...the. Drawings..... everything? This isn't sayien made!"

"No it isn't!" he said. "This is everything from my room... back on earth.... The drawings are from Pan!" 'But you should know that Pan!' he thought. 

"Remarkable!" 'I can't believe he saved everything I gave him!'

Trunks looked at her, with loving eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

Pan looked at him the same. "Only if you want too........" her heart was breathing faster, she keep her left hand on her heart.

Trunks walked up to her, and began to kiss her on the lips. He started out with a little peck, when Pan opened her mouth and invited his tongue in. Trunks decided that he would deepen the kiss, and so he did. Pan's legs became like jellow, and her head began to swim with emotions. Feeling this Trunks picked her up in his arms, never releasing their kiss. 

He walked over to the bed, and layed her down. Stopping to breathe her looked at her. She began to undo his pants, and he her dress. "Are you shure?"

She nodded. "I'm shure....."

"Alright!" he said. He took his shirt off and helped her with hers. He looked at her. She was so beautiful! 

After they were both completely naked, Pan layed on the bed, while Trunk was un top of her leaving little hot kisses over her body. "Are you shure?" Once again she nodded. So Trunks continued. He moved down to her privet area, he put his index and middled fingers, rubbing the her. Pan could not believe the pleasure she was feeling. Then he stopped, and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

Pan was becoming wet, allowing her self to lubricate, making it easer for when he wanted to insert himself in her. Trunks was about to inset himself in her when she stoped him. "Wait! Stop!" she said.

Trunks stopped. "What is it?"

She blushed. "This is my dist time......"

"Oh..." he said. "Don't worry I'll be gentle!" she nodded, and he continued. He slowly inserted himself with hin her. Pan winced. 'God is she ever tight!......' he thought for a minuet, 'that means that Star lied to me....' he was happy. He was the first to make love to Pan, and he would be the last! Trunk new he would make sure of that! "Are you okay?" 

She nodded, even thought she felt the pain, but what did she expect...... Trunks after all was very big.... no that was an understatement she thought. He was huge! Gigantic!

"Okay, I'm going to start moving in and out...."

"I .... understand...." she said. 'I hope this doesn't hurt to bad!' he nodded, and with that he began to move in and out of her slowly. To Pans amazement, the pain was replaced with pure pleasure. 

Seeing the change in her face, Trunks decided to move faster. To his delight Pan seemed to be enjoying it. So he began to fo faster and faster. The pleasure was unbelievable, she couldn't controlled any more, she began to moan.

Hearing this, Trunks was happy. He himself could not believe the pleasure he was getting out of this..... this wasn't just sex... it was true lovemaking!

As Trunks went even faster, Pan's body began to flow with rhythm. Both where near their climax, when it hit; both at the same time. Both could not believe they could feel this much pleasure at one time. 

At that moment something came over Trunks, he bit into Pans neck, he began to suck her blood, as he did he saw everything that had happened in her life: right to this moment. 

Pan not realizing it did the same to Trunks, sucking his blood, she seen everything.... all the pain he had felt for the past two years... all his previous relations ships....everything!

Nether on knew what just happen, why they felt this way... or what was next. Both where teired, and felt like sleeping. 

"I must.... go..." Pan said cuddling with Trunk. "My..... My aunt......will be worried...." she shut her eyes.

Trunks opened his eyes for a moment. "Stay.......please..."

"But...." she yeaned. "She leave...."

"She won't leave ...." he caressed her face. She began to fall asleep in his arms. "Can I tell you a secret?....."

"Hmmm....." she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you.....Pan!" With that he pulled his black silk sheet over them. 

Pans eyes closed. "I love you too..... Trunks...." With that he fell into a peaceful slumber.

*MEANWHILE IN BARDOCK'S ROOM."

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Bardock asked Malerna.

"I have a terrible secret....." she looked away.

"What is it now...." he asked thinking it was something stupid... 'she always did try to get ma alone...'

"It is about our great granddaughter!"

"I'm listing!" he said.

"About a year and a half ago.... Star....she came to me.... with Pan.... she told me to watch and protect her!" he looked at her in disbelief. "It is true... something about the King on a planet called Carter...... he was after Pan.....star said she had been training Pan for the past six months... and it was time for her to have a better life..... so I agreed to take her in...as my nice....Aaliyah!"

Bardock sat up. "Why did you bring her back here so soon?" he asked.

"I did not want to leave her incase....."

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"Some where... with Trunks... I don't know why?" she looked worried at him.

"I felt two Ki's fare up when I came... and just a few minuets ago!" he said

"You don't suppose?" she said .

Just then a nock came at the door. It was Goku. "Father may I come in?"

Bardock sighed. "Yes of corse my son!"

With that Goku cam in, "Oh... I didn't mean to intrude on....."

' Goku...' Malerna looked at him. 'My baby is all grown up!' she smiled. 

"Goku... I think it is time for you to meet your Mother!" Bardock looked at Malerna.

She looked at him. "Are you sure?" she asked. 

He nodded. "It is time we all stopped suffering!" Bardock said. 

"I don't understand! What is going on here?"

"Goku......" Malerna looked him, with tears in her eyes. "I am your Mother!"

"But.... I thought she died!"

"No... Goku I didn't! Your father and I thought it best to keep me a secret...."

"But why mother?"

"Enought of that for now my son.... I have something else to say...."

"Your niece.... She is really Pan!"

"Yes..... how did you know?" she looked at her son proud that he had figured it out even thought they but up a great act.

"Simple!" he smiled. "I'm her grandfather for one..... second I know her Ki anywhere!"

"I see... " she smiled. Tears in her eyes.. "You do realize..... that this makes you a Prince now don't you!"

"I suppose....." he looked at her. "What are you getting at mother?"

"You shale come live with me on bella of corse!"

"But...ChiChi.. The boy......"

"They are all welcome as well...... Pan and I have lived together in harmony..., for the past year!"

"What of my rank... and duty here?"

"You will be relived of corse... Goku my son you are royalty!"

Bardock looked at his son. "She is right! And you deserve to be treated like it!"

Malerna smiled at her love. 'Maybe he still dose love me....' "Yes.. In the morning it will be announced..and you and your family shale be moved to Bella!"

"Vegita's not going to like this!"

"Oh I don't care what that little boy thinks!" Malerna then looked at Bardock. "And you shale come as well! And be my King!"

"Malerna I already told you, I don't want to be a King! And I have a responsibility to my people!"

Hearing this Goku decided to leave, he didn't think they wanted him to stay and watch, to mention it would be rude on his account.

"But......" Malerna's eyes began to water.... "I love you!"

"What do you want from me Malerna? I have nothing of use to you!"

"I want you to tell me how you feel truly about me! And why you are always mean to me!"

This hut Bardock bad. "Malerna.... I love you with all my soul! However I belong here with my people!"

Malerna closed her eyes. "If you love me.... why do you continue to hurt me?"

"I have no choice! I am stuck between loving you..... my home... and my family!"

Malerna was about to leave, when Bardock grabbed her hand. He looked at her, and she at him. "I really do love......mmmmm."

*THE NEXT MORNING.*

Trunks wake with Pan in his arms.... 'What..... so it wasn't a dream!' he smiled. He kissed her forehead softly carful not to wake her. 'God.... You're so beautiful when you sleep!' he smiled.

"Thank you!" Pan opened her eyes smiling at him.

"Pardon?" he looked at her. 

"Didn't you just say I looked so beautiful...sleeping?" she smiled, blushing.

"I did Pan, but not out load!"

'Pan! How did he figure out it was me.....'

"I knew when I fist time I saw you in the throw room!"

"What is going on? I just said that in my head!" she then looked at his neck. "And what is that bite in your neck?"

  
  
  
  


****************************************************************************

A/N: Wow two chapters in one day! Not bad! LoL, well I hope that you like chapter 12. Well please review! I look forward to them hearing what you thought of this chapter! 

Bye MoonBabe

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Thirteen

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 19, Bura 19, Trunks 27, Goten 27, Gohan 38, Goku 58, 

ChiChi 57, Bulma 58, Vegita 63, Vidal 38

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


Trunks felt his neck, "I don't know......, but you have one too!" he pointed to her neck.

"What the heck?" she looked at in the mirror. "Trunks you bit me!" 'Great now I'm stuck with two big mite marts on my neck!'

"Hey! You bit me too! And it isn't that big!" he looked at her.

'What is going on here?' she looked at Trunks. 'Can you hear me? If you can say it in your head!' she looked at him.

'Yeah..... but how is it that I can read your mind and you mind... unless you can't hear me!' he looked at her.

'No... I can hear you! But I don't know why!' she looked once again in the mirror.

"So Princess..... shale I accompany you to palace?"

"What do you mean Princess?" Pan looked at Trunks.

"You are the great granddaughter of Queen Malerna aren't you?"

"How...... how did you know that!?" she looked at him.

"I don't know....." he said. And then gabbed the neckless. "Here, you might want to ware this!"

"My neckless!" Pan smiled. "That is what helped me to remember......"

Trunks smiled. "I know......" he stopped, and gave Pan a weird look.

"What?" she looked at him. "What's wrong?" she tried to search his mind but nothing was happening, there was a barrier of some sort.

"Nothing!" he said startled. "Lets get you back to the palace!"

"Why are you so eggar to get me back?" she looked at him. "Ah I knew it!" she put her dress on angry.

"Knew what?" He asked, it seems that she too put some sort of barrier between them.

"I should have known!" she screamed. She shook her head. "You bastard!" she slapped him. "I hope your happy!" With that she flew away.

"Wait!" Trunks went after in just a pair of shorts. "You should have known what!?"

She stoped, her face a mess from the tears. "That it was a one night stand!"

He looked at her. "It wasn't a one night stand!" he said. "I would never do that to you Panny!"

"Wrong!" she shut her eyes. "I am not Pan! I am Aaliyah!" with that she flew to the palace in tears.

When she entered the palace, she wiped her eyes, and went to look for her grandmother.

The King had been walking around the palace for a walk, when he saw Pan land on the balcony. "What's wrong Pan?" he asked.

"I am not Pan!" she said.

"Pan, your grandmother explained everything!" he said. "There is no need to hid your secret from me any longer!" he looked at her. "Now what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" she smiled. "Nothing is wrong! Do you know where I can find my grandmother?"

"No sorry the last thing I remember, she was talking with Bardock!"

"Bardock is here?" her face perked up. The King nodded. Pan frowned. "Please tell him that I say hi!"

"Where are you going?"he asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night..... and I'm tired." she exclaimed yawning.

"You may use Trunks room.... if you wish...." the King smiled.

"No!" she said a little two quickly. "I wouldn't want to introd!"

"Being who you are I dough you would be intoning!" he laughed. "Despite what you may think my girl... that boy loves you with all his heart and soul!"

"No.....he doesn't" she said quietly.

"Oh but he dose! For the past two years I've seen him suffer!"

"What do you mean?" she looked at him.

"When you where fooling around with that Jones character...."

"He yelled me for kissing a guy!"

"He only did it because you where breaking his heart!" the King said. "He was worried that this 'guy' was no good! And he was right!" the king said. "Ever since you left he has been miserable! Then when he seen you last night at the ball, his face went from depressed to happy!"

Pan shook her head. "No..... he seen me and though there's a good lay!" with that Pan ran away from the King, and into her grandmother's ship. "Mandy....... where are you?" she yelled and sensed for her friend.

Mandy came out of her room. "What is it my Lady?" she looked up at Pans face. "What happened?"

Pan ran to her. "Trunks....." she sniffed. "That's what happened to me!"

"Calm down... what did he do to you?" she looked around, to see that the other sergeants where looking. "Come into my room!"

Pan nodded, and they both went into Mandy's room. "You remember, I ran out of the room after making that woman cry......"

"Yes.... the Prince followed you, and nobody had seen you two for the rest of the night!"

"Well......" she sniffed. "I flew for a while, and he followed me. Then we landed near a waterfall," she wiped her tears. "Something happened, and we began to kiss...." she shuddered.

"And then?" Mandy looked at her worried. Seeing the look on he friends face. "He didn't rape you did he?"

"NO!" she shot up. "I began to melt in his arms, he showed me a secret place, where he goes.... there was a bed.... everything that a small house has....."

"And....." Mandy looked confused. 'If he didn't rape you what are you so concerned about?'

"We began doing things..... and we made love...." Pan said. "Then this morning I found out that it was a one night stand!" the tears just came flowing out. "He used me!"

Pan shook her head and looked up. "Oh Denday.......why did you let this happen?"

"I don't understand Princess.... you act as if you have known the prince for ever..... and he betrayed you..." she gave Pan a weird look. "And who is den...day?"

Pan shot up and turned her head to Mandy. "Your right!" 'That's right she doesn't know....' she forced a smile, while moving the hair out of her way. "Denday....."

"You've been marked!"Mandy screamed. " no wonder you feel so sad!" she grabbed Pan and hugged her. "Oh princess.... I am so sorry!"

"Marked..? what are you talking about?"

"There on your skin! A bite mark! The Pince marked you last night......" she looked at Pan. "Did you mark him back?" she looked worried.

"I.....I thinks so....why?" Pan didn't understand.

Mandy shut her eyes. "Aaliyah honey....... you bonded with the Prince!"

"Is... that why I could hear him in my head? And he in mine.....?" she looked up.

"Yeah!" Mandy shuck her head.

"What are you looking at??" Pan looked at her.

"Never mind........" she looked horrified. 'She doesn't know......., she can't feel it!'

"What's going on!?" Pan looked at her. "That's the same look Trunks gave me this morning!"

"I think....." Mandy said with a little shack in her voice. "You... should...see the.... Prince....."

"Mandy.... how do I get rid of this mark on my neck?" Pan asked. Looking in the mirror. "Well at least its not as big as it was this morning!"

"Omm....." Mandy thought about was told to her from her mother. "I believe.... that it should.....be gone with in a week!" she guessed. "Why?"

"Because.... Mandy.... we have to leave! Grab you things! We're leaving!"

"But........" Mandy looked at her. "You should be with the Prince!"

"No! If this thing will be gone with in the week... then we should leave for a week! Get a way so no one knows......."

"But Princess......he will know!"

"No! We have both but up a barrier.... so the other can not talk!" she smiled. "Smart eh!"

"Not really!" Mandy said. 'You might kill yourself....or the baby!'

"Who cares....... just come with me please!?" Pan pleated. "It's just for a week! Or two! To get a way!"

"I don't know........it's too risky!" 

"If we get in trouble.. I'll say it was me!" Pan looked at her new best friend. "Please........"

"Fine....... but I know there's bound to be trouble............." Mandy looked at her. "Mock my words!"

"I know...... and thank you!" Pan hugged her best friend. "We'll have a blast! And we'll take......!"

"Let me....get the ship Princess....." Mandy said.

"Okay..... I have to check something anyways!" Pan said. With that she ran to Trunks room. 'I need to check if he still has that capsule ship.... incase Mandy can't get one!'

*MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS.*

He had just flown on the balcony and seen his grandfather. "Hey Grandpa wait!"

The King turned around. "What did you do to Pan? She's very hurt and angry!"

"Come here... and I'll tell you everything!" And so he did. "And that the hole story!"

"You bit her.... and she bit you back?" he looked at him. "So.... that explains it all!"

"Explains what?" Trunks worried. "Why has she changed?" he asked.

"Your so called love making last night....... you bonded with her.... and you both sild it with biting each other!"

"So... she belongs to me....?" Trunks felt pride.

"And... you to her...." the King said. "I would find her if I were you!"

"Why?" Trunks asked. 

"Knowing you mate.. She doesn't know what is going on... and she will run!"

Trunks tried to contact her. 'Pan...where are you?' he tried a few more times but it didn't work. "It's not working!" Trunks said worried. "What do I do?"

"Find her! Ether she is so upset that she is blocking you.... or she has left and went far away!"

"I know what she about to do!" Trunks said, and he raced to his room. 'I can sense you Pan....you forgot to lower your Ki!'

*IN HIS ROOM.*

Pan was searching threw his room. "Dammit Trunks.... where are you hiding that ship!?"

She stopped. 'What was that?' she looked around. 'Dammit someone is coming!' she quickly hid under Trunks bed. 

Trunks came in the room. "Dammit! I could have swore I felt her Ki!" he sat on the bed. He knew where she was, she had forgot to lower her Ki. 'Pan.... Can you feel me...?' there was no answer. He knew she wouldn't answer anyways. He just smiled. 'Now I have you now..... my little princess.....'

'Shit......shit, shit!' Pan thought. 'What am I going to do?' then Trunks got up and left, there seemed to be a nock at the door. 'He left!!?' she smiled. 'I better get going.... screw the ship!' with that she flew out of his bedroom window. 'I'll have to find another ship....!' she smiled. With that she went to look for her friend.

*WITH TRUNKS.*

when he looked out he saw a note on the ground, he picked it up, and red it. 

'I know you better then that Panny!' he smiled, and went to Malerna's ship. When he got there he ran into Mandy. "Mandy! Wait I need to talk with you!"

"Pardon......" she seen the Prince. 'Shit!' she was about to run, when he stopped her.

"Where is Pan? She gave me this note......"

"I don't know who you are talking about!" she said calmly. "I am currently looking for my Lady, Aaliyah!"

"I need to find her.. It said to meet her here!"

Mandy smiled, and looked around. "Goto your ship........I will meet you there in fifteen minuets to tell you! Where she is...... but you must hide!"

"Why should I?" he looked at her.

She gave him a dirty look. "Sorry.... just meet me there and wait in .....the control room!"

"Why should I?" he looked at her.

"Just do it! Go.... someone is coming!"

"Fine!" Trunks said, and went to his ship.

Pan cam in the ship. "Wow it is hard to hid from everyone!" she found Mandy studded. "What is the matter?"

She looked at Pan. "I can't believe that just happened."

"What?" Pan looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" she smiled. "I have a ship for us!" she smiled.

"How? I couldn't find that capsuled ships of Trunks!?"

She smiled. "I have my ways..... now lets hurry! Before we're cough!"

"Yeah! Where are your things?"

"On the ship! We just need to goto your room!" she smiled. 'I hope she won't be that mad at me!'

"Okay... lets go!" Pan smiled and flew to her room. The girls gathered her things and left.

When they got there Pan looked at the ship. "Hey this is the Pince's personal ship!" she turned to Mandy.

"I told you..... " she looked around. "I seduced a guard!" she giggled. "Are you going to go in?"

"Okay.... you coming?" she looked stunned.

"Yeah! Just give me a minuet I need to clear something with the guard." she smiled and then they both waled onto the ship. 'I wonder how I'm going to get off... with out her noticing!?'

With that they went on the ship. "Wow Trunks is lucky! That bastard!" she looked around. "Well since I am royalty.. I will take his room!" she looked to Mandy. "You can take any other room!"

"Yes..... you go and un pack you thing! I'll set the ship off! Okay..?"

"Shure.... hurry back soon!" she smiled.

"Okay... I'll be back with in fifteen minuets or so......" she smiled back. With that Mandy ran to the control room, where Trunks was awaiting her. "Sir... I am sorry.....but....." she blew some sort of dust in his face. Trunks fell a sleep. 'Sorry My Prince.... but this is for the better..." with that she put the ship on auto piolet.. And left.

*IN THE THROWN ROOM.*

"I have called you all to this room to announce something!" Malerna smiled with pride. "Kakkerott is my one and only Son!"

Everyone looked at her, and then to Goku. Vegita almost had a heart-a-tack "WHAT!?" he looked at the two. "I demand a blood test be done, by my wife!"

"As you wish..... I tell you no lies..." Malerna said.

Both Vidal and Gohan looked at each other. "So Aaliyah..... she is really our daughter?"

Malerna smiled. "Yes.... we thought it would be best to keep it from everyone.... you see I believe that the Carter King may still be after her!"

The tears of joy ran down Vidal's face. 'My baby is home!' "Where is she now?"

"I have no idea!"

"Wait!" Vegita screamed. "I demand a blood test! I do not believe that Kakkerott has royal blood!"

"Vegita!" Bulma said. "Why do you care!"

"Never mind!" 'If he is by law he will have to leave.... and then.. I loose my sparing partner dammit!' 

"I have no dough that Malerna is telling the truth!" King Vegita said. "However... if you feel the need to have them tested..."

"Yes I do Father!"

"Very well! Malerna...."

"I understand!" She nodded. "Let us head to the medison wing!" Everyone else nodded, and followed Malerna and Goku.

"There it is done!" the doctor said. "We will have to wait for the results."

*BACK TO PAN.*

Pan was tired, so she decided to rest, three hours later she awoke. She looked around. "I wonder where Mandy is....maybe she decided to let me... sleep...." She got out of bed. "I guess I'll go and find her!"

Meanwhile Trunks was sitting in the control room dosing in and out. Pan walked in the room, "hey Trunks have you seen Mandy?" she walked over to him. 'Wait a minuet..... TRUNKS!' "TRUNKS! What are you doing here!"

Hearing her scream, Trunks jumped out of his chair. "What... what's going on?" he looked at an angry Pan. "What the heck!?"

"Trunks what are you doing here?" her eyes looked around. "And where is Mandy?"

"I don't know! She told me to wait here she came here and blew some sort of dust on me! I don't remember anything else!"

"Dust.... what colour is it?" she looked at him., and then in the controls. "What's this?"

She pressed the button.

The screen turned on. "Aaliyah...... Trunks.... I am sorry to do this..... But after My Lady told me you mated...... and what happened ....since you two are fighting.... it is best for you to see nothing but each other for the next month! I have sent a round core on the ship that can not be played with.... I cannot say who helped me..... but we both decided it was for the best! Good luck with each other..... Mandy out!"

"That little stinker!" Pan smiled. "I do believe that I've had a bad influence on her!"

Trunks laughed. "And what trouble did you two do?"

"Trunks...." Pan looked at him. "I need to ask you a question....."she looked right in his eyes.

"Ask away..... My Mate!" He looked in her eyes.

"Why did you block me this morning.... and give me a dirty look? Then after I told Mandy... she gave the same look?"

Trunks thought for a minuet. "I have no idea why Mandy gave you a dirty look, however I thought I sensed something different about you!" 

"I see...." Pan looked to the floor.

"Now... Panny I have a question for you!"

"Mmmm.." she looked at him.

"Why when I gave you that look... did you think it was a one night stand?"

She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I.... I've dreamed of you and me... being together for a while... a long time....... it... it just seemed to good to be true!" she closed her eyes. "When you gave that look, and blocked me I thought that.... you made a mistake and didn't want me!"

"Panny!" he looked at her, the hugged her. "I could never love anyone like I do you!"

She looked at him. "What about all those Women? You know from Earth!?"

"They mean nothing to me!!!" he said, looking at her. "What is wrong with you?"

"NO Trunks!" she smiled. "I should have known..... this is all a dream! When am I going to wake up?" she shuck her head and began to laugh. "I knew it was a fucking dream!" Her eyes changed, they became white, she clenched her fist. Her hair flew up, it changed yellow. "Wake up!" she screamed, clutching her hands to her head.

Just then something happened, she fell to the floor. She was out cold. "What just happened?" Trunks picked her up. "Despite what you think Panny, I love you, and I always will!" he kissed her fore head. 'And I am sorry that I didn't metion the baby........ I don't think your ready to know!'

With that he carried his young mate to their room.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


A/N: Hey every one, I hope you liked chapter 13!! Please review! Oh yeah, I know that I haven't been updating like I use to, however.... it may take longer now. I just got a part time job, and I plan to work as much as I can! However, on my days off I will work on the rest of the chapters! See ya MoonBabe.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Thirteen

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 19, Bura 19, Trunks 27, Goten 27, Gohan 38, Goku 58, 

ChiChi 57, Bulma 58, Vegita 63, Vidal 38

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


While everyone else was waiting patiently, Prince Vegita paced back and forth in the waiting room. "Can't they hurry up!" he bickered. "I haven't got all day!"

"Calm down Vegita!" Bulma said patiently. "Theses sort of things take time!"

He turned his head to face his wife. "Back home you where able to do this with in seconds!"

"Yes dear, but back home......" she said quietly. "I had my advanced lab......." 'I wish I still did...'

"Fine, we shale journey back to Earth, and You will retrieve it!" King Vegita said.

"My King," Bulma interrupted him. "I wish it where that simple.... however I share that lab with my father!"

"Bring him then!"

"I can't!" she said. "Bring him or the lab!"

"Why?"

"He is human, and it is impossible to bring my lab here!"

"I see!" the King said. "Bring back what you can...... get the supplies you can..... and things like that!"

"As you wish my King!" Bulma bowed. 

"When shale they go? And who will accuracy the girl?" The Queen asked.

"I will!" said Queen Malerna. "I would like to see this so called Earth... My son grew up on!"

Serean smiled. "Then I shale journey as well! We shale make it a girls trip!"

"I like that!" Bulma smiled mischievously. "Shale we get Bura and Pan?"

"If they wish to do!" Serean smiled. " however we mush wait for the results!"

If as on cue, the doctor came in with the results. "It is a fact!" he said with his gruff voice. "Lieutenant Kakkerott is the child of Lieutenant Bardock and Queen Malerna!"

"Preposterous!" Vegita yelled. "Kakkerott is not of royal blood!!!" his face turned an angry red. "Show me the dam results!!!!!" he said. 

"As you wish, My Prince!" the doctor bowed. "Here they are!"

Vegita looked at the results. "I don't believe it!" he dropped the papers, mouth opened and looked Kakkerott. "You really are the son of our neighbouring sayien planet........."

Goku just scratched his head, and smiled. Gohan on the other hand. "Vegita, why are you so concerned that we are royalty?"

"Because........" Bulma smiled. "Poor little Veggie.... won't be able to spar anytime he wants .... By sayien laws Goku.... or Kakkerott, being the son of Malerna..... must now live with her!"

"Yes!" Malerna interrupted. "And while I am away," she looked at Goku. "You shale look over my kingdom!" she then looked to the other girls. "Come my Girls, Vidal, Bulma, Serean, Bura, ChiChi...... let us take my ship to Earth!"

They all nodded in agreement. "Wait!" Goten jumped up. "Who will take care of the baby?"

"Goten dear..." bura laughed. "You have my father...... Your father.....your brother...you boys can take care of Jaydon!" 

They were all about to pretest when the girls left with light speed capability.

*MEANWHILE, IN THE CORNER.*

'So.... Bardock's son is..... royalty! I must follow these women.... in hopes of finding Pan! Now that I know she know the truth......' he stopped. 'I'll have to make her believe something different!' with that he ran out of his hiding space, back to his ship, and locked on to Malerna's ship. 'I've got you now Pan!' "Mahahhahahahah you'll be mine forever!!"

*MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS AND PAN.*

Pan was still sleeping; Trunks had layed her on their bed, and tried to contact the command base on planet Vegita. However he was having no luck. 'Dammit! On Earth I could figure out anything I put my mind to!' He felt something, and decided to check on Pan. 

When he got to the room he looked at her; she looked so peaceful, he smiled, and decided that he would try once more to contact Planet Vegita.

Three hours had passed, Trunks was weary, and was about to give up, when some one came up behind him. "What are you doing?" Pan asked.

"Trying to contact Vegita, so they know that we're here! And we'll be back in a month or so!"

Pan laughed. 'I'm still in my dream, he wants it, I'll do it!' "Here, let me try!" she rolled her eyes. "Wait a minuet? Didn't the message say that she had help?"

"Yeah..... why?"

"Well the only ones who could help her would be either your father..... or"

"GRANDPA!" Trunks looked at her. "You're a genus! Instead of contacting Planet Vegita, I'll contact Grandfather and get him to reverse this!"

"But I want to go on a Trip! This is my dream!"

"Pan, this isn't a dream! Give it up!" Trunks looked at her. "Besides we should go home!"

"Why?.... why should we go home Trunks?" she looked at him. "Even in my dreams you don't want to spend time with me!"

"Pan stop this! What do I have to prove to make you see I care! And that this isn't all a dream?" he looked her in the eyes.

She looked at him as he came closer. As he came closer, she backed up. Then this urge came over her; she jumped on Trunks and their mouths meet. As they shared this thrilling kiss, Pan's skin began to burn like fire, as did Trunks reminding them of the night before.

"Trunk! Trunks, Come IN!" a voice came over the intercom, then a large picture came on the screen. "Answer me!" Then man looked at the two. "TRUNKS! Behave yourself!"

"Dammit Brat, if you don't stop that this instant I'm going to.."

"Going to what?" Pan had let go. "We're a million light years away from Vegita!" she smiled. "Wait a minuet.... why are you calling us?" she looked at him.

"Yeah and which one of you helped Mandy into getting us out here?" Trunks added. "Hmmm Grandpa?" 

"What was I suppose to do when the girl came up to me? She told me of Pan's plans, and bagged me to help her out!"

"No offence, but why would she goto you?" Trunks asked. "She doesn't even know you!"

"I told her!" Pan said. "It's because I told her everything that happened from last night, to this morning!"

"Yes!" the King said. "However..."

His son Vegita cut him off. "I have an aaron for you brat!" he said. "I want to follow your mother and sister!"

"Love to help you pops, but I can't!"

"If you don't I'll have you arrested for kidnapping the princess!"

"She's with Bulma you said!" Pan butted in. 

"No, you!" he smiled. "As queen Malerna's Granddaughter, and both you and Trunks not being here, I will have him placed under arrested for your disappearance!"

"You can't do that! We we're both tricked my your father and my friend!"

"Ah my dear but you can not prove it!" the King smiled.

"What is going on?" Trunks asked. " and why are you two acting like this??"

"Your mother, Grandmother, and the rest of the women 

ventured off to Earth to retrieve some things there. However they went alone, with no protection!"

"What about Goten?" Pan asked. "He wouldn't let Bura go by her self ! What about the baby??"

"We had no choice! And the let the infant here." Vegita pouted. "Also, Pan is to return to planet Bella, when the mission is over, he father wishes to speak with her."

"What? What is going on here?" Pan asked.

"Since Goku is the air to Malerna's thrown, he and his family are by law required to move into the palace on Bella. Each is assigned a wing, that belongs to them!"

"I know that!" Pan said. "They better not have taken my wing! It took me a year to make it just the way I want it!!"

The king laughed. "I do not believe leave you should worry to much, you still live on Vegita!"

"No I don't!" she looked at him.

"Yes you do! You are the mate to the future King! And carry,..."

Trunks shook his head, and gave them both a look.

"Carry what?" Pan looked at them. "What are you talking about?' and then looked at Trunks staring at the screen. "What is going on here!?"

"I will not lie to you Pan," the King said. "With in your body, and you being the mate of my grandson." he looked at Trunks. "You have the ability to bare an hire!"

"What?" she looked at him. "Are you saying that the only reason that I am being force to live there is because I have the ability to bare Trunks kid!?"she rolled her eyes. "Well sorry about your luck besides that isn't ever going to happen!"

"And why is that my dear?" the king asked.

"Because..... Trunks and I....."

Trunks looked at her. "Because Trunks and I what?" she just looked at him saying nothing, and theft the room.

"I wonder what that was all about!" the King said dose she not know anything?

"No, and I think it better that way!" Trunks said. "However... if you want me to follow the women, you must give me the codes to get me off this corse, and give me the data I need."

"As you wish!"

*MEANWHILE.... WITH THE WOMAN.*

Bura was resting with her son, while the other women sat disusing the what they would do. "I wonder if they have noticed that the child is gone." Serean laughed.

"I dough it!" Bulma laughed. "Knowing the, they're more than likely fighting.... or something.

Malerna stood there thinking. "I wonder where Pan is..... I haven't see her, and we couldn't sense her Ki!

"Don't worry so much! I'm shure shew and my Son are off doing something somewhere!"

Vidal's eyes lit up. "Grandchildren!" Bulma agreed.

"So how long should it take us to get to Earth?" ChiChi asked.

"About a week!" Malerna said. "My ship is new, and fast!" she laughed.

"Good!" ChiChi said. "I can't wait to visit my father and see the others once again!"

Just then Bura walked in with the baby; it was feeding time. "Me too!" she laughed. "Then I can say Hi to Marron, and introduce her to my baby!"

*IN JAMES'S SHIP.*

"I must train harder! For that blundering idiot might be with them!" He kicked the air. "I know if she we're mine, I wouldn't let her out of my site!" he chuckled. "But soon my dear, you will be mine......!"

*BACK TO TRUNKS AND PAN.*

After Trunks had set a corse to follow the women, he went to find Pan. When he found her, he watched her.

"Pan, I want to ask you something." Trunks walked up to her; she was training in the gym for his guards.

"I have to train!" she said "I feel week!"

"Please Pan, I just want to talk that is all!" She turned her head as he looked at her.

"What do you want?" she asked. Still not looking at him.

"Well for one I want to know why you think we can't be together, and second, why you won't look at me?"

"We are not meant to be, and when I look....at you......"

"You what?"

"I feel like I'm in a fairy tail, with my Prince charming!"

He smiled, placed his hand on her face and looked at her. "That is because you are!" with that he kissed her.

Once agin her legs became weak, and she melted in his arms. He picked her up in his arms; never laving her lips and carried her to their room. 

*A WEEK LATER.*

"Wow I can't believe we're here!" Pan said Happy, put then looked away. Sad.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"When we leave the ship, we won't get along, because of everyone else!" she said.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because you will be the ever popular Trunks Briefs... Capsule corp's hot vice precedent!"

"And you my dear, will be My ever beautiful love... who means the universe to me!" he kissed her on the four head.

She smiled. "Oh what no kiss on the lips anymore?" She laughed.

"You know I love you!" he kissed her lips.

"I know!" as she kissed him back.

*BACK TO THE WOMEN.*

They had just landed on Earth, and flying in one of Bulma's flying capsule air crafts.

"Mom, I'm sure it would be faster if we were to travel flying!" Bura compiled.

"Yes, but for the baby's sake this is safer!"

"Your mother is right!" the other three warned her. "So hush up!"

"I wish Pan was here!!" Bura said. "At lest then I'd have someone on my side!"

"We'll if it makes you happy we'll go and pick Marron up! Then you too can chat while we gather the things we need!" he mother suggested.

"Shure!" Bura smiled. With that they flew to Roshii'd island, and picked up the crew( Eighteen, krillem, and Marron). "Wow, you mean that you and Ubb are going to get married next summer! That is so cool!" Bura said happy for her friend.

"Yeah, so what's new with you? Where's Pan? And..... who's baby? One of the women that is up front?"

"No!" Bura blushed. "The woman on your left is Malerna, she is Goku's mother," she looked around to see if anyone was listening. "She's the queen of the other sayien Planet!"

"Really? And the other one?"

"She is my grandmother!"

"Cool, so who's baby?"

Bura blushed even more. "He is mine!" she smiled. 

"You and......?" she asked. Bura giggled looked to the ground.

"Well tell me! Id If Goten? Or some really hot sayien babe!"

"Goten! And I am proud! OUR child has a very strong Ki for his age!"

Marron smiled. "What do you expect? Both Vegita and Goku are the strangest warriors in the universe..... are their kids......"

"Yeah, but I am proud none the less!" 

"And you should be!" Marron smiled. "So tell me what has happened since you have left.

Bura told her everything that had happened, even up to Pan being kidnapped, and hiding with her grandmother. "Wow that's cool, where is she now?"

"I don't know like I said the last time anyone saw of her or my brother was the night she ran off!"

"That is so sad... but happy all at the same time!" the blond headed girl smiled.

While they talked in the back, Krillen, his wife and the others talked about old times; and things that had happened in the others absents.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


A/N: Sorry this is short, and that it took so long to get out, but as I've said before ( at least I think I mentioned it) that I have a job, and don't have a lot of free time anymore. But I hope that you like this chapter! Please review!

  
  


Next chapter:

What is going to happen when the Carter King comes to Earth? Will he find Pan? What Will Trunks do if he finds the person responsible for separating him from his love for two years? Well wait and see next chapter. Also find out what the women are doing, and if they will even see Trunks and Pan.

  
  
  
  


Please review thanks MoonBaBe 


	15. Chapter 15

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Fifteen 

  
  


Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 19, Bura 19, Trunks 27, Goten 27, Gohan 38, Goku 58, 

ChiChi 57, Bulma 58, Vegita 63, Vidal 38

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

"So, tell me more..... Eighteen... about you and your brother wanting to Kill Goku." Malerna said, very interested.

"No offence, but why are you so interested?"

"No reason..." she smiled. "I am just wondering why, she would want to kill him, and why you would marry her afterwards!"

"As I informed you before, I am an android!" Eighteen said annoyed. "I was programmed by my creator to seek and destroy Goku, because he was a nuisance to my master!"

"And why do you not listen now?" she asked.

"Because... my brother and I killed him. Then Goku and his son Gohan saved us from Cell, another creation made by the doctor." she looked at the pride in Malerna's eyes. "Why do you care so much about Goku? You do know that he is happily married to ChiChi don't you!?"

The three women laughed as she answered. "Yes I do! However my dear, Goku is my son!"

"What?" Krillen looked at her. "How could you be his mother? No offence.... but you don't look a day over thirty!"

Malerna laughed. "I take it that is a compliment here on Earth? I am one hundred and twenty nine!"

They looked at her, and then to Serene. "Don't tell me that your Vegita's mother and the same age!"

"No, actually I am one hundred and thirty-five, and Yes I am his mother!"

"So you are a Queen then?"

"Yes, and so is my friend Malerna!"

"GOKU IS ROYALTY??" Krillen's mouth dropped wide open. "Who would have thought with that messy hair!"

Malerna smiled. "Yes.... just like his father!"

"Tell us more!?" Eighteen asked.

*BACK TO PAN AN TRUNKS.*

"OH MY GOD!" a girl said. "Is that Trunks Briefs?" said a blond girl. 

"Looks like him! But who is he with?" her friend asked her.

"I don't know... she really pretty though! I bet that she cheats on him!"

"Yeah! Just like a whore!" with that they went up to Trunks and Pan. "Hey your girl friend has been cheating on you!"

"Oh really?" Trunks looked amused. "Enlighten me! Tell what she has been up too!"

"Well I saw her out with this guy...." the one said.

"Yeah! And I seen her kissing him, necking if you know what I mean!"

"That's nice......." Pan said. "Considering We just arrived today!"

"Yeah, but we saw you!!!"

"When?"

"A month ago!" they smiled.

"You got me!" Pan smiled and looked at Trunks. "Do you still love me?"

He smiled. "Of corse I do!" with that he picked her in his arms and kissed her.

"Well that was rude! I would have dumped her if she was cheating on me!" with that the two girls left. 

Trunks let Pan go and laughed. "So you were.... were you?"

"Oh yes....." she laughed. "Lets get out of here! And go see Dende!" he nodded, and with that Trunks pulled out one of his capsule and they drove out into the country side.

Once they were shure that nobody was watching Trunks picked Pan up and started to fly up to Kami's look out.

Feeling like a little child, Pan looked at Trunks. "Is there any reason why you feel the need to carry me? After all I can fly too you know."

Not wanting to tell her that he didn't want her to do anything like that(since he didn't know if it would hurt the baby) he smiled. "Do I have to have a reason for wanting to be close with my mate?"

She laughed. "No.... I suppose not!" then she kissed him on the cheek.

'Few.... that was a close one! Maybe I should just tell her....' he thought about. "No...may later....yeah....later!'

"What you thinking about?" Pan asked smiling.

"You!" he smiled back. He looked up. "We're almost there!"

With that he went a little faster, and they were there. "I wonder where Dende is...." Pan jumped out of Trunks arms, and looked around. "I don't seem him any were!"

"May be he's with mom!" Trunks said.

"That is wright!" said a short black creature.

"Mr. Popo!" Pan ran up to him. "Oh its so nice to see you again!"

"And you my child!" he hugged Pan back.

"SO Mr. Popo, where did he go to meat my mother?" Trunks asked.

"To your home, Capsule corp. he said he wanted to see everyone again.... and to meet the two new people."

"Malerna....and Serean....." Pan said to herself. She looked at Trunks, and then to Mr. Popo. "Well..... we better go, it was nice to see you again!"

"Yes... see you Mr. Popo!"

"As you too! DO come back and visit before you leave!" they nodded and left.

*MEANWHILE WITH DENDE AND THE WOMEN.*

"So....... you helped save my grandson from cell? How?" Malerna asked. 

"You see my lady," Dende began. "I have the power to heal! And when I seen Gohan fall, I flew to his aid and healed him!"

"Yeah!" said Krillen. "And he save d me as well! Not to mention Vegita and Goku when they finished defeating Boo!"

"Boo?" both Malerna and Serean looked at them. So Dende explained everything. 

"So what you are saying.... is that Earth is in debt to our sons.....they should be treated like Kings... but they are not?"

"You could say that!" Bulma said. "But they did not wish to live in the public eye!" 

"That's where my father comes in!" said Vidal, and she explained what happened.

"ALRIGHT WHERE IS PAN!?" yelled a voice.

They all looked to see a man that looked human...but his Ki was very high. "Who are you!?" Bura said angry. "And what do you want with Pan?" 

"Foolish little sayien princess..... she is my bride! And I am looking for her!" he then looked at Marron! "You! The blond.... you seam.... Come here or I kill the baby!"

"Touch my daughter and you won't live to tell about it!" Eighteen stepped in front of marron.

"And who are you ......." he used his scoter to and seen that her Ki lever matched his own. "Aww I see you have a high Ki level!"

Eighteen glared at her. "Look mister I don't know who you are, but if your looking for a fight you've found it!"

"Look all I want is Pan! If you get me her.... then I will let you daughter go!" with that he shot a Ki blast at Everyone, and grabbed Marron.

Marron screamed. "Let me go!!!!! we don't eveon know where Pan is!"

"So you do know her?" he smiled as he flew away.

"She was one of my good friends, before she moved to Vegita!"

"Well you should thank her!"

"Why?"

"Because..... Thanks to her... you get to share a bed with I the King of Carter!"

Marron looked horrified. "Ubbo won't let anything happen to me!" she screamed. "And when he finds out that you've even touched me your going fucking die!!!!"

"And who is this Ubbo?" he laughed thinking that he was just a pathetic earthling.

"You've heard of bibbity... and his creation ?Boo.....?"

"Yes..... that wacked scientist and his creation .....boo he not only destroyed the supreme Ki's but bibbity himself, why?" he looked at her.

"Well........ Boo's reincarnated and I'm his mate!"

James looked at her and laughed. "That would mean that he was defeated!"

"Bingo!" she smiled. "Goku, and Vegita defeated him! And he was reincarnated into my mate!" 

He thought about this for a minuet... "Well..... even if that were true.... he would have to know where to find you!" he smiled. "And if you are in space that wont be easy!"

With that she began screaming at the top of her lungs. Not liking this he smacked her, and knocked her out.

*WITH TRUNKS AND PAN.*

As they flew to capsule corp., Pan looked at Trunks. "Trunks.... I don't know about you.... but I have been noticing things that are different!"

"Like what?" he looked at her.

"Well...... it hard to explain! And you... you you've changed as well!" she looked at him.

"Have I? How?"

"Well... you very overprotective!"

He looked at her, realizing what she was getting at. "What are you getting at? I was over protective before!"

"True..... however.... this is different!"

"How?"

"I can't explain!"

"I see.... well we'll talk about it later! We're here!"

"Okay......" she said, and with that they walked into Capsule corp.

"Trunks!" Bura looked at him. "What are you two doing here?" then she looked at Pan. "And you... you shouldn't be here!"

"Why!?" Pan asked a little mad. 

"Because James was here!" tears coming out of her eyes. "He took Marron.... and said he wouldn't give her back until he has you!"

"He did, did he!?" Pan said angry. Her eyes began to flash. "Where... where is he?"

"I don't know!" said eighteen pissed. "But he's going to wish he never blasted me!"

"Stop!" Pan told her. "This isn't your fight!"

"Well it shure the hell isn't yours!" she screamed. "He took my baby!"

"And he stole my life!" Pan screamed. "Anyone follows me and they'll regret it!" with that she turned supper sayien and flew off.

"Trunks!" Bura screamed.

"What?" he looked at her.

"She said no one follows...."

"Do you honestly think that I would let my mate baring my child go and fight the man she's been running from for the past year alone!!?"

Bulma and Vidal looked at each other with tears. "Grand...child...?"

ChiChi heard it and hugged Trunks. "My first great grandchild!"

"Dose Pan know?" Bura asked. 

"No!" Trunks said. "Do you think that she would go an fight him alone she knew!?"

"Knowing my best friend YES!" she thought for a minuet. "I'm calling Daddy!"

"No!" Trunks said. "It is my job to protect my mate!"

"And mine to protect my brother and best friend!" she screamed.

"Enough!" Bulma stopped the two. "If Trunks doesn't go we'll never see Pan or Marron again!"

With that Trunks bowed and flew after Pan.

*ON TO PAN.*

'So he thinks that he will get me by tacking my friend dose he...' she smiled as she turned supper. 'We'll you've gust got more then you bargained for!" she gave an evil smile.

With that she sped up searching for Marrons Ki. "Got ya!"

*MEANWHILE WITH JAMES AND MARRON.*

"So.... my sweet where is your Ubbo now?" he looked said for a minuet. "May be he just doesn't care!" she smiled. "You know... when I get Pan, you may stay on... ans a concubine!"

She spit at him. "I would rather die!!!" she screamed.

He wiped the spit off his face. "That can be arraged!!"

She just looked at him, then the thought of Ubbo finding out, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he looked at her. "You've agreed to join me!?"

"No... I can't wait for Ubbo to come, then you will see!"

  
  


******************************************************************************

A/N: MoonBabe here, sorry for not updating sooner.. I've been busy with exams... and working. I'll try to get another chapter out soon.


	16. Chapter 16

The Sayien Empire

Chapter Sixteen 

Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 19, Bura 19, Trunks 27, Goten 27, Gohan 38, Goku 58, 

ChiChi 57, Bulma 58, Vegita 63, Vidal 38

* * *

Pan was flying closer to the ship, when her power seemed to decrease. 'What...., what's going on?' she felt something fly to her neck. She felt it, and looked around. There was nothing there. "What's going...on?"

"Aww...... my little princess has come back to me!" a man smiled and began to laugh.

"Let the girl go! Then you and I can fight!" Pan said angry.

"No...no. No!" he smiled. "My dear... I don't want to fight you... I want to fuck you!"

"Shame... and I was set on killing you!" she looked around to see him, but couldn't.

"What's the matter my dear.... losing power? Can't you find me?"

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"Aw... if I told you then .... what would be the fun in that?" he laughed. "Oh... and I've decided that I like your little blond friend.... she will stay on as my concubine!"

Pan was angry beyond belief. "If you have me then why would you need her?"

"In case I get board of you.... my dear!"

Pan smiled. "I see.... your afraid you won't be able to keep up with me... that what it is!"

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you, my dear!" he smiled. "If you displease me then the little twit dies!"

"Just let her go... and I will come with you freely!"

"FREE! Where my dear is the fun in that?"

Pan shook her head. "Believe me..... when I say that is would be in your best interest to it is!"

"And why is that?.....my dear" he looked her.

"Because.... her mate know that she is gone! He's very powerful. And you know I can kick your ass! So if I come freely You won't get the shit kick out of you."

He thought about it for a minuet. "I suppose you are right! However... you must know that if I let her go.... you must stay with me forever! Bare my hair.... and be my loving queen!"

"PAN, DON'T DO IT!" screamed Marron. "I'M NOT WORTH IT!"

"It's a deal Jones.. James... who ever you are." she closed her eyes. "I promise that I will return with you to Carter... be your queen, and bare you air!" She opened her eyes. "However.... you must let her go now... and I must say good bye! Or there is no deal!"

"Fine!" he smiled. "As you wish!" with that he grabbed Marron and threw her to Pan.

"Pan!" Marron frowned. "Why? Don't do it!"

"I want you an Ubbo to be happy!"

"No! What about you?" tears fell.

"Don't worry about me! I don't need happy ness, I'm a queen now!" she said to convince her friend it was for the best.

"No! Pan let me stay.... I would rather me... then you!"

"Sorry.. My little blond!" yelled James. "But the deal is made! Do be a good sport and tell Prince Trunks, that I the King have one this battle, and that Pan is mine!" with that he grabbed Pan, and flew to the ship. Then the big ship blasted of into space.

"PAN!!!" marron screamed as she fell on the ground crying. "What have you done?"

*MEANWHILE AT CAPSULE CORP.*

'Dende... I have some bad news!' said Mr. Popo. 'Pan has traded her freedom, for Marrons!'

"What!?" he spat out his tea. "Trunks isn't going to be happy! Where is he now?"

'He.... aw... there he is, he has just cough up to Marron!'

"Are you okay Dende?" asked Queen Malerna. "Why are you talking to your self?"

"Oh I am sorry, please forgive me," Dende smiled. "You see... Mr. Popo is my assistant, he has just informed me that Pan has traded her Freedom, to Save Marron. They are gone, and Trunks just got there."

"How do you know this?" Serean asked.

"Threw the mind." he was about to explain.

"I see.. Somewhat like the Saiyan bond." Maleana stated. 

"Pan gave her freedom up for Marron.?" Bura shook her head. "Why would she do that when she could have beet the shit out of HIM!"

"Hold my Hand!" Dende bowed. Everyone did as they were told. With that they were transported to Kami's look out.

*MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS*

Trunks had just arrived. He seen Marron crying on the ground. "What's wrong? Where is Pan?"

Marron looked up at him. "I'm sorry!" the tears just came out. "Its all my fault!"

"What is? Where is Pan?" Trunks looked around and tried to sese Pan's Ki.

"He did something to her, it deceased her power!" Marron sobbed. "She couldn't fight!"

"WHERE IS SHE!" Trunk hear was panicking. "She's pregnant!"

"He has her!" Marron stood up, pinching a Tree. "She traded her freedom for mine!"

*WITH PAN*

Pan sat by the window, looking out at the cold nothingness of space. Her face was tearless, after all this is what she deserved. She was weak, and gave her heart away. She loved Trunks, but knew it would never work. She blocked him from her thoughts. At least she knew Marron would be happy. 

The King looked at her. He had won, and now had his obsession. He walked up to her. "Do not worry, soon you won't remember that disturbing Prince Trunks!" he smiled and put his hand on her head.

Pan grabbed his hand. "No, I want my memories." she turned her head to him. "I promised I would stay forever, and so I shale. Leave me my memories, they are my only sanity. I would be empty, if I did not remember my family." 

"You mean TRUNKS!" he screamed. "I shale not let you remember him!"

Pan laughed. "You don't get it do you?" She shook her head. "Trunks means nothing to me!"

"You lie!" he scanned her. 

Pan rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm not. But, believer what you want. Let's just get back to Carter!"

"We're not going there. You helped to destroy it remember. We must now Flee to Kilya."

"How many Kingdoms do you own?"

"The great Freeza granted me many Planets, in place for spying on the Saiyans." he smiled. "I am glad, now I have you!"

MEANWHILE ON PLANET VEGITA

"Kakarot you idiot!" Vegita screamed. "We told you to look after the baby!"

"Bura came and got him before she left. I sensed her Ki." he flinched. He then stood up. "I don't have to put up with this! I am Prince of Bella!"

"You're still a fool!" he seared. "Thank God I'll never have to see you once you leave this afternoon!" Vegita gave him a dirty look. "and take your sons with you!"

"Goten must stay here, or Bura must return to Bella." The King interfered. "And seeing has Goten is the Prince, she shale have to return there with him when she comes home."

BACK TO PAN.

Pan sat in her room, looking at the infant in her arms. For the past nine months, She forced herself to be nice to the King. He had tricked her; got her drunk, then took advantage of her. At first she believed the child was his. But, as soon as she seen the infant she knew otherwise.

Pan closed her eyes, in total bliss. The Child was Trunks. Pan now had happiness in her life once again. She could live.

The King walked in the room. "It is time for you to destroy the child!"

"What!?" Pan looked up. "What do you mean? I just gave birth, She is an infant! "

"You made a mockery out of me! You slept with that idiot!" The King was angry.

"I did not!" She stood up. "We slept together! You got me drunk remember!"

"The Child has lavender hair!" he slapped her. "That is not in my blood line!"

"It's in mine!" she looked at him. "My Great Grandmother on Earth had purple hair!" she slapped him. "It is an Earth custom."

He stoped. "Then the Child dose not belong to Trunks?" he watched her. "Tell me or I'll kill You and the infant!"

"You come near me or my child I will kill you!" her eyes went green, and her hair flew up.

"I dare you to!" he laughed. "Then you'll be stuck on this Planet! Then you and the child will be punished for killing the King!"

Pan smiled, as her power increased. "I could kill them all. And then take a ship!"

"Pan don't do that!" He screamed. She had a Ki blast in her hand."With out me you'll never know anything!" he then smiled. "We're in a different galaxy no ware near the Saiyan Planets. That's why you can't communicate threw your bond!"

Pan went back to normal. She placed her child in the crib, rocking her back and forth. "I have no Bond, unless you did it! The Child is yours!" Pan looked at him.

"I can not mark you, I am not Saiyan." he said. 

*BACK TO PLANET VEGITA*

Trunks wiped the sweet from his forehead. 'I'll find you Pan!' he thought to himself.

Vegita walked into the training room. "Give it up Boy, she is gone!" Bulma by his side.

Trunks said nothing. He just continued training.

"Trunks, Pan isn't coming back. She's like Goku, when she gives her word she keeps it!" Bulma walked beside him. Trunks still said nothing. "I hate to say it, but, you've got to find someone else!"

"I will not give up on the woman I love nor my child!" He stoped.

Bulma's mouth opened. "You don't have a child!"

"I could by now!" he looked at her, shook his head and left the room.

"I don't get it!" Bulma looked to her husband/mate. 

"Did you see the mark on Trunks neck?" he asked. She nodded. "When two saiyans in love mate, they become one. In doing so they create a life, showing the love they share."

"Is that what happened when I had Trunks?" 

"No, I never marked you. It was just sex. Bura was the outcome of our mating. Remember you complained about the bite marks on your neck. "He smirked.

"Can't he just contact her threw the bond?" Bulma asked.

"No. It has been nine months already, Pan is too far away. If he could reach her, he would have done it by now." 

"Poor Trunks......." Bulma frond. She hated seeing any of her children in pain.

"You have no idea!" Vegita shook his head. "Trunks not only suffers from a broken heart, but a saiyan bond as well."

*MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS*

Trunks couldn't handle it anymore. Why couldn't he reach Pan? The bond wasn't working, and as each day grew, so did the pain. When around people, he ignored it, but, it was getting worse. 

Just then a guard came up to him. "My Prince, your presence is wanted in the thrown room."

Trunks nodded, and flew to the Thrown room. There he was greeted by his grandfather, a woman, and two saiyans he had never seen before. "You wished to see me Grandfather?" Trunks bowed.

"Yes, this is St."

"I know who she is. "Trunks looked to the woman. "Why is she here?"

Star looked to the King. He nodded. "I see what I feared has happened." She shut her eyes. "Jones has the Princess."

"Get to the point!" Trunks said angry. Nobody dared say her name in his precent, anyone who did died. 

She looked to his neck. "You boned with her?" Trunks turned his head. "In secret, I had been following Jones. That is how I helped you the first time. I saved Pan, and trained her for six months, helping her get her memory back. I then decide it was best to leave her with Malerna. I corse I lost track of him..."

"Get to the point!" Trunks repeated. 

"I recently went to check up on her. I then was informed by Princess Bura what had happened. I came right here, to assist you." she bowed.

"How can you help?" he shook his head, not believing a thing.

"I told you, I followed Jones for years. I know every Planet he has under his control. Freeza gave him over a hundred."

Trunks slammed his fists. "That could take years!"

"Or days." Star smiled. "You just have to believe."

"It won't work!" he left the room. "She won't come anyways!"

Star looked to the King, and Serean. "The Girl made a trade." Serean frowned. "Her for her friend's freedom. Trunks tried to contact her threw their bond, but to no use. She's either been avoiding him for the past nine months, or she's somewhere he cant reach her."

"Then we shale try Planet Krystal first. That was one of the farthest planets from here. It shale take two month to get to it, but at least we can try."

She bowed to her King and Queen, then left to find the Prince.

* * *

A/N: MoonBabe here, sorry for not updating in such a long time..... I've been really busy, and I've started a couple of really cool stories. I a sure that I'll get the next chapter out much sooner! Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

The Saiyan Empire

Chapter Seventeen 

Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 19, Bura 19, Trunks 27, Goten 27, Gohan 38, Goku 58, 

ChiChi 57, Bulma 58, Vegita 63, Vidal 38

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

A month had passed, Pan was in the royal nursery. She watched her baby sleep. Pan smiled. 'Sleep tight my little angle, for soon..... I shale try and send you to earth.'

There is was again, this uncontrollable pain. Pan had experienced it since she left Earth.

Jones walked in. "And how are my Queen, and daughter?" he was so happy. He had what he wanted. Pan was like she was on the Saiyan planet. Well, except for all the making out. But it was still good.

Pan forced a smiled. "Good, but Lynne needs her rest."

"Fine, have her ready to go. I am going on a trip, and she is to journey with me."

"How many times must I tell you, Lynne is to young to travel." Pan gave him that look.

"Do as I tell you to, or you will die!" he grabbed her wrist, then pulled her closer. 

"Then you kill your daughter as well," she pulled her arm back. "She still needs my milk."

Jones put his arms around her waist. "Come now, let us leave.." a smile crossed his face. "Tis time to give me a son!"

Just as Pan was about to make an excuse, Lynne began to cry. Pan ran to the baby. "Sorry, maybe later...." she picked her up and began to rock her.

*MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS*

"Can't this piece of junk go any faster!?" Trunks slammed his fist. "I mean we don't even know where she is! He could be moving her!"

"I dough that." Star yawned. "By now she could be dead. If he found her bond mark, he could have killed her nine months ago." 

"She isn't dead! I know that much." Trunks turned his head.

"There is also a chance that he could have killed her when she stated showing..." she looked to him. "Unless Pan figured it out first, and took the right perorations."

"She wouldn't do....." Trunks stoped. "Pan......" he looked out the window.

"What?" Star ran to him. "What do you feel?"

"I can feel....... I can't explain it....." he walked to the window. 'Your sent....... are you Pan.....?'

*BACK TO PAN*

Jones looked to the baby. "Yes, well I shale leave you to tend the child!"

'That was close!' Pan smiled, rocking her daughter back and forth. 'I owe you a lot, my little Lynne.' "Don't worry honey, mommy's here..... shh.... stop crying....." she patted the baby's bum.

Pan stoped, she felt something. 'I know..... that' she looked down. Lynne had stoped crying, she was looking out the window. 

"What is going on here??" Pan looked up. Just as the feeling came, it was gone. She looked to Lynne. Just like that her baby was calm and serene.

*ON PLANET EARTH*

"MOM!" Marron eyed her mother. "It's not fair. Pan gave her life up for me, I own her this!"

"NO!" Eighteen yelled. "She did it to save you, Pan knew what she was getting herself into!" 

"I bet Uubb would agree with me!" Marron turned her head. Her mother was always trying to control her life.

:"I do, yet I don't." the man of her dreams walked in.

"Uubb...." Marron stoped. "What are you doing here?" she was going to leave him, while she saved Pan.

"Your Father." he looked at her. "I respect that you want to save Pan. But, I can not respect that you wished to leave me behind."

"She's not going!" Eighteen walked between the two. "And that is final!"

"DADDY!" Marron screamed. "Tell Mother what you said!"

"I think she has aright to fight." he smiled at his daughter. "But, I can't let you go. It is too Dangerous!"

"DADDY!"

"What of me?" Uubb once again continued the conversation. "What if I went to save her?"

*ON PLANET BELLA*

Bura was in the court yard. She smiled. "Jaydon, you can't eat the flower!" she ran up, and grabbed the eleven month old baby. "Your just like your Daddy and grandfathers!" she giggled. "Your always hungry!"

"Well, I should hope so!"

Bura looked up, Jaydon in her arms. "Well... look what the laughter brought in....." she walked up to the man.

"I was wondering where you bring my son everyday...." He kissed her

"Mm... " she pulled away. "Not in front of Jaydon!" she then placed their son in Goten's arms. "But know that you're here... you can watch him!"

"Bura! Wait!" Bura giggled and ran off. "Bura!" he looked down to his son. "What's Mommy up to?" Jaydon just smiled at his dad. "Let's go!" he shook his head. 'Mommy wants to play games.......' an evil grin crossed his face.

He chanced after her. On the way he bumped into his brother. "Sorry..... Hey Gohan... could you watch Jaydon for awhile?"

"Not really...." He grabbed the baby from Goten's arms. "Let's go play with Antie Vidal! Jaydon!" He walked down the hall.

"Thanks Bro!" Goten nodded 'time to find Bura!'

"No problem!" Gohan waved. 

Goten had found Bura, she went back to their room. She was in the shower. Goten smirked, striped, and ran into the shower with Bura.

Not knowing it was Goten, Bura screamed. She turnnerd around puntched Goten in the face. "Oh my god!" Bura covered her mouth. "I'm sorry Baby I thought you...." she stoped and them slapped him. "Where's Jaydon!?"

"Ow..." Goten checked his nose to see if it was bleeding. Luckily it wasn't she hit him pretty hard. "I left him with Gohan. He said she needed some cheering up."

"Oh... well in that case....." Bura smiled. She jumped on him.

*BACK TO PAN*

Pan placed Lynne in her crib. Lynne had been calm and serene ever since Pan had felt his precents. 'Could it have been Trunks?' she wondered. What was she going to do if it was? Pan already knew the answer. If it was Trunks, she would have no choice, but to give him Lynne. She knew she couldn't hid her identity forever. Jones was always wearer.... he liked the child, but something told her otherwise. 

She didn't care if the King attempted to harm her, but if he layed a hand on the baby, Pan would kill him. She observed Lynne, ever since the incident today, she was happy, and not fussy. Could it be that she knew something her mother did not? 

Jones walked in the door. "Come now, the baby is asleep, It is time for the ball......"

Pan shook her head. "I can not leaver her. She has a fever, and I am worried. Please continue with out me."

"I have not seen you as much as I'd like now that you have had this child. Let one of the servants do it!"

"I will not!" Pan looked at him. "I trust nobody here, nor will leave. I do not trust them, nor should you."

"And why is that?" He looked at her. "They have treated you with the ut most respect since you set foot in this castle."

"Yes, but I still do not trust them. I would rather die, then leave my child alone."

"Very well..... you may stay for now...." he looked to her. "Spend as much time as you cam with her, for I am sending her away."

"But you can't!"Pan looked at him. "Where are you sending her?"

He smiled. "Never you mind. Just spend your time with your daughter...." he left.

Pan picked the sleeping child up. 'I am sorry, but I have to do this!' she looked at the child. She shut her eyes. 'Trunks......... Trunks can you hear me?' pan shook her head. 'Please answer me, I need your help!'

"ON TO TRUNKS*

Trunks had decided to get some rest. He needed it. As he slept, he saw Pan. She was in a white gown, holding a child in her arms. She looked sad. He looked at the Baby, it had purple hair, just like him. Was this a dream? Or was he really seeing her with a baby.

"Trunks......... Trunks can you hear me? Please answer me, I need your help!"

"Pan..... Where are you? And who's child do you carry in your arm?" Trunks was asked her, he was now in the room with her. Or so it seemed.

"I am on planet Kilya." Pan smiled at him. For once she felt at peace. "This is my daughter Lynne. I need your help!" her face went sad. "Please come...... Remember Planet Kilya....."

With that she was gone. Trunk sat up. "What is doing on?" He wiped his fore head, it was sweety. 'Planet Kilya' Trunks jumped up. He ran to the control room. "Star, we must goto Planet Kilya!"

"What? Why? That is north!" She looked at the boy. "What is going on? You're in a cold sweat!" she felt his head.

"That is where Pan is!" Trunks smiled. "I can't explain it, but we must go!"

Star nodded. "It will take just over a day, but we shale go!"

*BACK ON PLANET KILYA*

Tears fell, as Pan opened her eyes. Trunks was looking for her, that much was clear. Pan stoped. What was she going to do now? She knew if he came she would want to go....... but she made a promise... not to leave.

"My Queen........" a servant came into the nursery. "You have a visitor....."

Pan looked to the woman. "Then bring them in.... Dose my husband Know?"

"No my lady.." She bowed. "The King is in a meeting with the other leader on his other planets! He said he wasn't to be disturbed."

"I see, well send this person in..." The servant bowed, and did as she was told. Pan's mouth dropped. "Marron! Uubb!" The girl then left.

Marron ran, tear in her eyes. She hugged Pan. "I'm sorry it took so long!"

"But how did you find me?" Pan asked. "I have a bond with Trunks, and he can't find me." Pan stoped. "I can't go with you, but I do ask you to do me a favour....." 

"It was simple really." Marron smiled.

"Yeah, I have all the power from before. I simply sensed for your Ki, and went from planet to planet." he then looked to the ground. "We would have came faster, but I didn't find out until now. Marron was hiding it from me." he gave her that look.

"It would appear that I am in your det one more Uubb." Pan smiled.

"Enough of that!" Marron grabbed Pan's hands. "What is that you want me to do?"

Pan looked around. "This is my daughter..." she pointed to the baby in the crib. "I must ask you to take her with you. Please bring her to Vegita. She will be safe there." 

"I don't get it!" Marron shook her head. "How did you get a baby? Its not Jones is it?"

Once again Pan looked around. "No, The child belongs to Trunks. So far I have managed to hid it, but I think he's realized it." she frowned.

"Well He'd have to be an idiot, not to!" Marron shook her head. "Look at her hair!"

"He did. I told him that is was an Earth custom..... that my great grandmother had this colour. So he didn't kill her. I told him that it was his."

"But how could it be his??" Uubb asked.

"He tricked me, and I got drunk. The next day we were in bed together. That is all I remember. Will you take her to Planet Vegita?" She asked. "Please, he wants to send her away... I think he realises that the baby isn't his.... I think he'd going to kill her." Pan fell to the ground crying. "I don't know what I would do......."

"I don't know, Why can't I just take you there, with the baby?" Uubb asked.

"Because, I promised to stay with him. I gave up my freedom, so that Marron would not have to deal with him. He never wanted her in the first place, but he knew I would never let an innocent person get involved." Pan shut her eyes.

"We'll take her, but we're coming for you."

"Don't! I promised, and I can't break it. I'll live just knowing that Lynne is safe!" she heard a sound. "You better go now!!!!! He's comming!"

The nodded, and grabbed the baby. Marron had he in her arms. Lynn started crying. Uubb Shot Pan with an energy blast, grabbed his mate, and transported to the next planet.

Pan lay on the floor. She shook her head. What did Uubb do? Jones ran into the room. "Where are they?" he saw Pan on the floor. "Where are they!?"

Tears fell from her eyes. Her baby was gone, but safe. "He over powered me.... and took her!" Pan screamed. "He took me by surprise and TOOK HER!" Pan grabbed her head and screamed..

"Who took your pathetic baby?" he asked. "My men weren't suppose to take her until later tonight!"

"What!?" Pan looked at him. "How could you do that to our child!?" her eyes went mad.

"Give it up!" He shouted. "I've know the hole time it isn't mine! The timing was all off!" he turned his head. "And I know about your little bond to Trunks!"

Pan said nothing. She just observed him.

"Yes, I knew along. Your symptoms are all to fermlure. I have seen your pain since we left Earth. You tried to hid it, but I could tell. And I never slept with you, that night. I only let you keep the child, for some sanity. But then it hit me, why keep the brat, she's no use to me. You are to bar my son!"

Pan's anger was raising by the minuet. She was glad her friends had come. "Then you should know, that because I am in a bond, I WILL NOT do anything with you!"

"Oh but you can, you thought you did before..... and you promised."

"No, I promised to stay with you, and be your Queen. That is all!"

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

The Saiyan Empire

Chapter Eighteen 

Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 20, Bura 20, Trunks 28, Goten 28, Gohan 39, Goku 59, 

ChiChi 59, Bulma 59, Vegita 64, Vidal 39

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

Twenty four hours had passed. Star had made Trunks rest some more. He tried to contact Pan, but once again she was blocking him. He then began to dough she had really contacted him, and told him of Planet Kilya.

Star ran into the room. "Trunks were here!" 

Trunks shot up. "Where is she?"

"We don't know..... We've landed in the wilderness.... so he won't know... as fast that were here." He gave her that look. "It will take a while to go on foot."

"What about flying?"

"I was talking about flying. This is a very big Planet, I had to Land on the other side of the planet. We're in the untamed jungle. There is no way he or anyone else could find us here."

"Great, how are we going to return?" he rolled his eyes.

"I have my ways.... you just convince the Princess..... if she's here."

*MEANWHILE WITH MARRON AND UUBB*

Marron played with the baby. She was trying to calm her down, but to no use. "I don't get it!" she looked to Uubb. "We came all the way back to Earth... got her food, and cloth diapers..."

"She misses her Mother!" Uubb explained. "Pan is all she has ever know. Now that she's gone It is possible, that She can feel the conflict between her mother, Trunks, and Jones."

Marron frowned. This poor little angle. She was stuck in the middle of all this. "I think we should take her back to Vegita. She may feel better once she is with Trunks!"

Uubb nodded. "I agree, Lets go." he than stoped. "You better tell your parent.... we don't want them to get worried." she nodded and ran to her parents.

*WITH PAN*

"If you do what I say, then you won't be punished.!" Jones screamed. He hated seeing Pan in pain, but he wanted her to obey.

She spit at him. "You only have control because of this neckless!" 

"Just say you will give me an hair..... and all this will go away....." 

"How can I do that when you betray me, You had your goons come still my child!"

"You betrayed me and slept with Trunks!"

"We were never an item!" Pan turned her head. "I told you on planet Vegita, I couldn't be with you. You knew my heart belong to someone else!"

"Yet you told me you loved me!"

"I did love you, but I was never IN Love with you."

"That makes no sense! And What do you mean you did!" he looked a little hurt.

"It makes perfect seance." she looked at him. "On Vegita, I began to love the person I thought you were. But, My heart had already been given away, long before I even knew it." 

"I don't believe you!" 

"Believe it or not, I am sorry Jones...... we were never meant to be!"

"If you loved me, you'll do what I want!"

"IF you loved me, then you would want me to be happy. I want you to be happy, but I am afraid it is not with me!" she looked him in the eyes. "Please..... If you really Love me, then release me from my word, let me go......."

"SO you can run back to Trunks!?" 

"No..... Free me, I want go home to my family! I miss them....." tears were forming in her eyes, as she looked at him. 

"I care for you... but I cannot!" He turned his head, not looking at her.

"Bullshit!" Pan screamed. "You clam to care, but you don't! You've taken over two years of my life, and filled it with pain! You attacked me, erased my memory! I lost a year an a half of my life! Then when I finally have things working for me, you go a screw it up again! I've lost another eleven months of my life! That's two an a half years! Just let me go, and leave me alone!"

"I can't!" he screamed. "You don't understand!"

"Understand that you can't let an obsession go!? Look I don't want anything to do with you anymore! You've taken away my life! You had assassins Kidnap MY child! All you care about is yourself! I'll never get to see my baby girl grow up because of your jealousy!" the tears just flew. Even thought it wasn't true, he almost did. And for that she could never forgive him.

Hearing this come from Pans mouth really hit him. He couldn't let her go, then Trunks would win, and he's die before that happen. "No, what do you think I am some weakling sap?" he slapped her across the face. "You shouldn't have played with fire little girl! Your going to get scorched!" he smacked her again.

"Remove this neckless... Let me fight you, man to saiyan!" she spit out the blood from her mouth.

*ON PLANET VEGITA*

Uubb and Marron had arrived On Planet Vegita. At first they were chaptered, and placed in a jail cell. 

"You tell Vegita to get his argent ass down here now, or he'll never see his granddaughter again!" Marron screamed.

"Shut up! You insolent brat!" Vegita walked to her. Uubb was by his side. "Now what do you mean my granddaughter?" he looked at the crying infant.

"She's Pan's child!"

"What do I care.... you lie! No one know where she is! Therefore you can't have her child. And why would I care... it's not my grandchild!"

Lynne stopped crying, and looked at Vegita. "I'd beg to differ!" Marron smiled. "Uubb, and I found Pan. I don't know what the plane's name was..... but, Pan asked us to take Lynne here. Pans said she would be safe here. Where is Trunks?"

"Not here. He is with Star.... Looking For Pan......." He opened the door. "Give me the child!" he grabbed the baby. You could defiantly tell she was the child of Trunks and Pan. She got her looks from her mother.... and her eyes and hair from her father. Vegita stated playing with the little girl. 

Marron and Uubb just stood there, amused that Vegita could be so nice. He looked at the two. "Bura Resides on the other Saiyan planet, Bella. I shale send you over there...On a ship. I will Then inform Malerna that you are going. That way, this won't happen again." He snapped his fingers, and a guard came running. "Tell Lava, to contact Bella. Inform them that Two Earthling diplomats are coming to speak with My daughter." 

"Yes my Lord!" he bowed.

"And Get them a ship! Have Kazaa take them there." 

"As you wish Prince Vegita!" he bowed, and did what he was told. Marron and Uubb followed. 

Vegita just smiled at the child. SO this was the outcome of their bonding. Vegita was hoping his son would have boy... but she would do.

Bulma was walking down the hall. "Vegita!" she looked at him. "What did Uubb do? Where did he go?" she saw him smiling. 'What is he all happy about?' she then seen the baby. "Who is that!"

Vegita looked up. "This is Lynne, our first Granddaughter, and hair to the thrown."

Bulma ran up to him, and snatched the child. "But how? Where is Pan? Trunks?" she looked at the child. It was defiantly from her family. The hair said it all. 

Lynne started crying. Bulma tried to calm her, but to no use. Vegita rolled his eyes and grabbed the child. "Shh...." he rocked her back and forth. He looked to Bulma "Uubb and Marron brought her. They found Pan. She refused to come, but gave them Lynne to bring here."

Bulma just looked at him. "Really?"

Lynne just looked at him. The tears stoped and a smiled creped across her little face. Bulma's mouth dropped. Vegita then gave her back to Bulma. Once again, she began to cry. Bulma smiled, as she gave the tiny infant back to her husband/mate. "And who would have thought, MY Husband!" she laughed. "now here's a Kodact moment!" 

He rolled his eyes, and help out his free hand. "Come, we shale put her in the nursery."

"But Vegita!" Bulma looked at him. "That room is too cold. You smashed all the windows, Remember...?! And it was made for Jaydon. We shale have to make a new one for her. I will not redo Jaydon's!" 

"Where do you suppose we put her until then?"

"Give me five minuets.... I have the perfect room, and I'll have the royal decorators do it! They'll need a bout a day to plan, and another to work their magic."

"And until then?"

"She can sleep with us!" he gave her that look. "What, it'll be just like when we use too do it with Daddy's little girl, Grandpa!" 

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old!"

*ON TO PLANET KILYA*

An hour had passed. Trunks wiped the sweat from his brow. "How much longer?" he asked.

"I don't know, we still haven't made it out of the jungle. As soon as we make it to the end, we can fly, and that would take about thirty minuets."

Trunks shook his head. "And we landed in a jungle why?" just then a big cat like creature jumped out. Trunks shot it with a Ki blast, it fell to the ground dead. Trunks got an idea. He smiled like his father. He held his hands out. "Double buster!" with that two orange beems came from each and. They shot strait threw the jungle. He then did it again, but, this time upwards. 

He smiled at Star. "Come, let's fly!"

*MEANWHILE WITH PAN*

"Pan...Pan... Pan..." Jones laughed, shaking his head. "How do you expect to beat me!?"

"Good always prevails over evil!" Pan glared at him. "Take this neckless off, and fight me."

"Do you think me stupid? I know how strong you are. The only way I would release you is if you bar my hair, erase your memory, or..... I die."

"Then I am afraid you will die!" she screamed. Pan clenched her fist. "Ahh........." Pan was trying to raise her power.... It was hard, but she reached supper saiyen. 'I don't get it, it's like my fist time.' she smiled. She had reached it, even thought, this stupid neckless was on. She put her hands together. "KA.........MA......HA......ME...HA!" 

Jones was laughing, so she had made it to supper saiyen with the neckless on. So what! He then looked to see a large blue energy ball. It came right at him.

It was now Pan's time to laugh. "What's the matter Jones, is a little girl beating the Great and powerful OLD King? And with your stupid energy draining neckless!!"

Jones got up, and cracked his neck. "That was not wise little tramp!" he slapped her across the face. "You'll be punished for your insolences!" He slapped her again.

Pan spite out the blood, right in his face. "You're the one who's going to pay now!" a smile creped across her bruised face.

"I dough that little girl, you're the one who's all tied up." her eyes shifted to the right. He turned around. "YOU!"

.


	19. Chapter 19

The Saiyan Empire

Chapter Nineteen 

Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 20, Bura 20, Trunks 28, Goten 28, Gohan 39, Goku 59, 

ChiChi 59, Bulma 59, Vegita 64, Vidal 39

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

Lynne wouldn't stop crying. Vegita tried to calm her, but it wasn't working. Bulma walked to the baby, and picked her up. "Shh....... Grandma's here....." she rocked the baby back and forth.

"She must sense something." Vegita said. "She shares a bond with her mother, and father. Something is happening!"

Bulma shook her head. "And what makes you think that?" 

"It is known that when a child is created from a bond, that the child has a connection to his/her parents when very young." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Why do you think Bura was so cranky when we fought?!"

*WITH MARRON AND UUBB*

"Marron!" Bura ran up to her friend. "Daddy said he was sending you here, but I didn't believe him!"

Marron smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself." 

"So what brings you here?"

"We've found Pan." Marron frowned. "But I fear she is in trouble..... We saved Lynne, but Pan wouldn't come."

"Lynne is Pan's daughter..." Uubb nodded. "With Trunks."

Bura's hand went to her heart. "Where is she?"

"On a planet called Kilya!"

"Where is the child?" Bura was beginning to breath deeper.

"Your father has the child." Uubb smiled when Bura gave a weird look."don't worry, She's in good hands."

"I don't dough that....." Bura turned her head to the palace. "But we must get Goten!"

"I agree.... Goten and I will return, and you two shale stay here." Uubb nodded.

"No!" Bura shook her head. "Marron and I must go! Pan will need us!"

"Very well, but when the fighting starts, you two must promos to hid, and with Pan." they nodded. 

With that they got Goten. "You've found her!?" His eyes lit up. "What are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"We must inform Gohan, he won't like it if we just left Jaydon with Vidal!"Bura looked to Goten

"We have two many people coming as it is!" Uubb shook his head. "If we tell him we know where is daughter is, he'll want to come."

"I agree." Goten nodded. "Besides, we need to show everyone we can take care of things!"

*BACK TO TRUNKS AND STAR*

"There it is!" Star pointed. "His Castle!" 

"No really?" Trunks shook his head.

"Hey, there are a lot of big Castles on this planet!" She pointed to the far left and then the far right.

"They all look the same! How can you tell them apart?" He looked at the three castles.

"Simple," she pointed to the one in the middle. "That mark, the one in the middle. That is James mark. The one to the left" she pointed to the left. "That sign symbolises his mother. That is where his mother lives. And the one on the right," she pointed to the right. "That mark symbolises his Brother."

"And you know this?" he looked to her.

"I told you, I followed James for years. Not to mention, that I use to be his bodyguard. That was when our two kingdoms were at peace."

"Enough! If you are shure that middle one is his castle, then that is the one!"

"You may want to contact her threw your bond..... just to make shure she is in that castle...." Star gave him a serious look.

Trunks shut his eyes and attempted to contact Pan threw their bond. "It's no use!" he shook his head. "She's blocking me! ....Wait...... she's blocking me... but, I can seance a week Ki..." His eyes still shut. "Over.... there!" He pointed to the ground.

"He has her in the dungeon!" Star screamed. 

"Trunks!" a girl looked him up and down.

"Marron?" Trunks looked to his side. "How did you get here?"

"I can't believe he left us out side!!!" Bura screamed. She then seen her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He gave her a dirty look. 

"Uubb used Translocation to bring us here. We're here to save Pan." Marron looked her x-boyfriend in the eyes. "I thought I owed it to her...."

"Star.... stay with these two. Bring them to our ship. I will look for Pan. It is my right, as her mate to save her!"

*MEANWHILE WITH UUBB AND GOTEN* 

"Dude.... I thought you said you could go right to where she was!" Goten wasn't impressed. 

"Well she was in the nursery last time! When Marron and I made it here last time, we landed in the garden! The only reason we found Pan, was because of a loyal servant."

"We'll I'm shure we'll find her some how...." Goten was worried. He hadn't seen her for so long. Pan was lie a little sister to him... he missed her.

"I thought I'd find you two here!" A man laughed.

"Trunks?!" both Uubb and Goten turned their heads. "How did you get here?"

"I've been looking for Pan.... Something told me she was here." He smiled. "By the way, Star has the Girls. She's leading them to My Ship."

Just then a woman came into the room. Tears in her eyes. Slowly she walked to the cradle, and folded everything. It wasn't until she turned around that she seen the intruders. Her mouth dropped wide open when she seen Trunks. "YOU!! It's you!" everything in her hands fell to the ground.

"What do you mean... It's me?" Trunks gave her a dirty look. "Do I know you?"

Once again tears flew down her check. "You... you were the father of our little Lynne...." she knelt to the ground and picked everything up. "The King.... when he realised the child was not his... he sent assassins and they killed the infant!"

"WHAT!" Trunks almost chocked. "I had a daughter...."

She nodded. "The King sent two ascension dressed like her friends..... they killed her. The Queen tried to save her, but was knocked out...." 

"Where... where is Pan?"

"The Queen attacked our King...... she has been placed in the dungeons below.... She must produce and hair for the King, or he will Kill her!"

Goten had to hold Trunks.... he was so angry, that his blood was boiling and ready to attack the poor maid. "Could you show us......you know where the Queen is?" Goten asked trying to contain Trunks.

"What is thy prepose Saiyan?" The girl suddenly shot her head to Goten.

"She is my Family. Prince Trunks..." he looked to Trunks. "Is her true mate. We are here to save her.

"Though I am loyal to the Queen... I am loyal to my planet!" She gave them all dirty looks. "If He is her true mate, why did she come here with Our King?"

This time Uubb stepped in. "She was forced to come. He followed the a ship from Planet Vegita, to my planet. He then kidnapped my mate! In order to free my mate, Pan, your Queen gave up her freedom."

"Then she has given it up!" she was about to yell for the guards.

"Wait!" Goten pleated with her. "Help us!"

"You have five seconds to prove to me, Why I should betray my King." 

"You see this man!" Goten once again pointed to Trunks. She nodded. "Before they went to Earth, Your Queen bonded with him. Now that is a Saiyan bond. That means they belong to each other not only physically, but also mentally and spiritually as well. The only ways for a bond to be broken, is to kill one of them. Now when they are separated.... each goes threw an uncontrollable amount of pain. Sometimes this pain can kill them."

"She hasn't been in any pain......" she thought for a minuet. "Then that is the reason she couldn't sleep at night!"

"Part of it." Goten nodded. "Now she has been separated from her mate, each suffering for over a year.... If you want to help her... help us find her."

"If this pain is so unbearable, then why has neither tried to find each other until now?"

"We have!" Uubb sated. "Trunks has been looking for her since she was taken. We only found her now."

"Yet she did not desire for him... she never once tried to escape!"

"That's because she wouldn't go back on a promos!" Trunks said angry. Both Uubb and Goten had to hold him down. 

"Please help us, he's going crazy... and we won't be able to hold him much longer!"

She nodded. "I will..... but you must promos to take me with you. For if I betray my King.... that is betraying my planet. And if I do that.... then I am already dead when you leave."

"I will take you to Earth, with my mate and I." Uubb smiled. "Since you already take care of things.... I am shure that Master Roshi can use your help."

"Thank you," she nodded. "This way..."

*BACK TO THE GIRLS*

"How much longer?" Bura stated complaining. 

"Yeah!" Marron wiped the sweet from her brow.

"We haven't even got to the jungle yet!" Star turned around. These two were just plain lazy.

"I'm a Princess! I shouldn't have to do this!" Bura pouted. "Goten should be here carrying me!"

"You're the one who wanted to come!" Marron gave her a dirty look. "They were going to leave us on Planet Bella."

"How did you get here from Planet Bella so fast?" Star asked. "This planet is on the other side of the universe!"

"Uubb, my mate is the reincarnation on Buu. He has all the ability he had as Buu. He used instant translocation to get us here."

"Who is Buu? And there is no way he could go form one side to the other. It's not possible! I know this because I myself can use translocation."

"Do you remember Bibidy?"

"Yes... he was that short green alien who was cable of recreating life... cloning if you will."

"Yes, well he created a monster.. And named it Buu. He was very powerful. He could destroy whole planets with out breaking a sweet."

"And your mate is the reincarnation...?" Star laughed.

"It's true!" Bura looked at Star. "Goku and My father defeated and then Killed him. Goku then made a wish.... for Buu to be reincarnated as a human...and his wish was granted."

"Interesting... that still doesn't explain how you got here before us."

"We told you.... we used instant translocation!" they rolled their eyes.

*MEANWHILE AT THE CASTLE*

"Pan...Pan... Pan..." Jones laughed, shaking his head. "How do you expect to beat me!?"

"Good always prevails over evil!" Pan glared at him. "Take this neckless off, and fight me."

"Do you think me stupid? I know how strong you are. The only way I would release you is if you bar my hair, erase your memory, or..... I die."

"Then I am afraid you will die!" she screamed. Pan clenched her fist. "Ahh........." Pan was trying to raise her power.... It was hard, but she reached supper saiyan. 'I don't get it, it's like my fist time.' she smiled. She had reached it, even thought, this stupid neckless was on. She put her hands together. "KA.........MA......HA......ME...HA!" 

Jones was laughing, so she had made it to supper saiyan with the neckless on. So what! He then looked to see a large blue energy ball. It came right at him.

It was now Pan's time to laugh. "What's the matter Jones, is a little girl beating the Great and powerful OLD King? And with your stupid energy draining neckless!!"

Jones got up, and cracked his neck. "That was not wise little tramp!" he slapped her across the face. "You'll be punished for your insolences!" He slapped her again.

Pan spite out the blood, right in his face. "You're the one who's going to pay now!" a smile creped across her bruised face.

"I dough that little girl, you're the one who's all tied up." her eyes shifted to the right. He turned around. "YOU!"

Trunks couldn't control himself any longer he had got there when Jones slapped her. His blood boiled. "How dare you slap my mate!" his eyes were glowing. As Trunks continued to choice Jones, his body changed. He had went supper.

Goten, Uubb, and the woman just stood there and observed. Goten nodded. "Yup, That's why you never try to break a bond!"

The woman looked to Goten, her eyes wide. "He's a monster!"

"Only when you hit his mate!" Uubb nodded. "Just wait until we get the left overs!"

"That's if he leaves us some..." Goten put his hand to his chin. 

"Leftovers.... you would harm him when he's weak?" the girl gulped. 

"He's cause so much pain in my niece's life....." Goten said stern. "He deceivers death!"

"He tried to take my mate!" Uubb said angry. "But don't worry, we won't get any. Trunks's will Kill him!" he nodded, pointing back to the fight.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME!!!" Jones screamed, pushing Trunks off. "GUARDS!"

"That's are Que!" Goten smiled, cracking his knuckles.

"If you'll excuse us!" Uubb nodded. "Wait here."

The guards came running in, all trying to break the fight up. Goten and Uubb put their hands out, and shot a Ki blast. They were all knocked unctions. 

They then went back to where the girl stood. "You didn't kill them?" she looked to them. "Why?"

"No need to." Goten shook his head. "They were only doing what they were told. Besides... We already destroyed all of Jones people. On Planet Carter."

"Besides... After he dies.. Your people will be free... to govern over your own people." Uubb smiled. 

"There is nobody left from the royal family. Freeza destroyed them all. He then claimed Jones King in his place. He said if we did not obey him... that we would all die."

"Well, I guess that makes Trunks a King!" Goten smiled. The girl shook her head. "Why?" 

"Pan is Our Queen. Jones had a wedding ceremony when she got here. She is legally Our Queen. It will be up to her what happens to us, in the death of our King."

They all looked back to the fight. Trunks Shot a Ki blast at Jones Head.. In his anger, he kept shooting until Jones body no longer excited in this world. 

"Stop!" Pan yelled at Trunks. 'He's gone... stop shooting!' she said threw their bond.

Trunks looked up. As soon as he heard her voice, both in his head, and threw Pan's mouth, he felt calm. His Blood cooled down. "I am sorry......" he put his head down in shame. 'When I heard he had killed our child....and seen him slap you, I couldn't control myself.' he looked at her.

Pan smiled. "I forgive you...." 'He did not kill Lynne.... Uubb and Marron came to her rescue. She is safe... on Planet Vegita.'

Trunks looked at her. Her ran up to her. She jumped in his arms, connecting her mouth with his. Trunks put his tongue in her mouth, moving in with hers. 'Truly!?' he asked excited their bond.

'I wouldn't lie about a thing like that!' they continuing kissing.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~

A/N: MoonBabe/ Wonda Reeves here, That was chapter 19!!!! Done at last, I was having trouble deciding on how to end Jones/James life. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this Chapter... PLEASE....... review....... *gets down on hands and keas,, with tears in eyes.* I need to know what you though. (Don't mind Me...)

I also wanted to point out... that ever since I continued the story (after not updating in like a year.. I think that's what it was....*shrugs* that I haven't put the next chapter up until I've had at least one review. So I am going to stand by that now. There is one ore chapter maybe two left to do, and then sadly... my story will be finished. Please Review.... Thank you.

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

The Saiyan Empire

Chapter Twenty 

Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 20, Bura 20, Trunks 28, Goten 28, Gohan 39, Goku 59, 

ChiChi 59, Bulma 59, Vegita 64, Vidal 39

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


Pan smiled as Trunks let her go. The servant woman who had help the them walked up to her. "My Queen...." she bowed. "You are now our ruler.......What is your first command?"

Pan smiled. "As my first command, I wish this neckless off." she pointed to the one that was draining her energy. "I need to breath!"

Two guards bowed. They left, and with in five minuets were back. They put a some sort of Key, in a hole at the back. The neckless then fell to the ground.

Pan grabbed her neck. "Finally!" she smiled. With in seconds she was in supper Saiyan three. "Feels much better....." Pan smiled. "Thank you for your trumpet rescue... Uncle Goten.... Uubb.... Trunks."

Pan turned to the only close friend she knew on the planet. "It has come to my understanding... that I am now Your Leader... your ruler. Now that I am Free, I wish to go home." a lot of sad faces looked at her. "I am not going to lave my duties as your Queen. I am going to do what My Late King has done..... I will leave one soul in command... in my place. That person will be Nikita."

Nikita bowed. "Thank you my Queen."

Pan then looked to everyone in the room. "Gather everyone. There is to be an announcement."

They nodded, and did what she told them.

*MEANWHILE WITH VEGITA AND BULMA*

Lynne stopped crying. Her deep blue eyes looked at her sleepy grandfather. She started smiling and cooing. 

Bulma walked in the room.. To see if the infant would feed. When She couldn't hear a sound Bulma ran to the baby.When she seen the infant happy, she smacked Vegita. "Vegita..... look she's stoped crying!" He wouldn't budge. "VEGITA!" Bulma screamed, and smacked his face.

Vegita jumped up. "I'll Kick your..." he looked around. The child was in Bulma's arms, and crying. "What' was that for Woman!?" he gave her a dirty look.

Bulma put the baby back in Vegita's arms, this time with the bottle. "Look..... she's stoped crying!" 

"Their back together." Vegita yawned. "I knew he'd do it!" he then went back to sleep. Lynne too fell asleep, in his arms.

"Who would have thought!" Bulma shook her head. She grabbed the bottle, and went back to the kitchen.

*BACK TO BURA AND MARRON*

Marron sat by a pond. "See Star.... isn't this much more fun!?" she looked to her nails. "Now we're not sweeting... and the boys are going to come for us!"

"Yeah!" Bura smiled. She jumped in the pond. "This is like so refreshing!"

Star shook her head. "And what are you going to do... when the boys come?" She started laughing. "Look at you two... your almost waring nothing! I can just see it now!"

Bura stoped. "Pan's Free.... Jones is dead!" she smiled. "I love bonds!"

Just then three male guards came running. "The Queen wishes all to ...." they stoped. "Intruders!"

"AHHH!!!!" Bura screamed. "Cover your eyes!" she smacked them. She then quickly put her dry dress on over top of her wet bura and panties.

Marron did the same. "You perverts!" When she was done. She kicked them. "We're not introducers! We're here with Pan!!"

"What do you what with Queen Pan?" One of them said.

"She's like only my best friend!" Marron gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah! and like she's my brothers mate!" Bura rolled her eyes.

Not believing them, they handcuffed the three women. "I am sorry.... but I have my orders!" they bowed.

"Just wait until My Goten finds out what you did!" Bura said in a whiny voice. "You'll be sorry!"

"Yeah!" Marron eyed them. "The same with my Uubb!".

They all stoped. "You know Prince Goten and Lord Uubb?" they nodded. "Then come with us!" they said a little frighten. They knew the wrath of the two already.

*IN THE PALACE*

Pan sat in her room. She looked at her bruised face. It didn't hurt.... just brought memories of the past few hours.

A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" Pan asked.

"General Chang! I have three women here who say they know you!"

"Very well, send them in." Pan turned her head.

The door opened. Marron, Bura, and star walked in. "Pan!" they all ran to her. "What happened?"

Pan smiled, and looked to the general. "Thank you, you may leave." he bowed and left. "Well, Well, Well...... I didn't expect to see you three this soon....." she smiled.

"Goten go anywhere with out me? I think not!" Bura laughed.

"Yeah... Bura wouldn't leave them alone... until they promised to take us too!" Marron laughed. "We have our men wiped!"

Star said nothing, just stood there. Finally, with a tear in her eye, she walked up to Pan. "Wow did this happen?"

"It was my punishment... for bonding with Trunks. And... for not bending to his will."

"I'm so sorry..... I knew we should have brought you with us the fist time!" tears fell threw Marrons eyes.

"I'm just sorry......" Bura looked at her best friend.

"No.... I did not wish to go.... I saved my baby, that's all that matters. Besides...... if I had left, not only would I have brock a pomes.... I would have started an interplanetary war!"

"You did the right thing....." Star turned her head. "I am just sorry that I was not there to protect you....." she bowed to Pan. "Please forgive me Princess......"

Pan looked at Star. "I am not yours to protect. You have done far more for me then I can ever repay you. I do not know what had brought this strange action on.... I can not forgive you... there was never anything to....." 

"Maybe...Maybe not" Star stood up. "Do not forget.... I still look at you as a daughter...."

"I know.... I thank you for your concern." Pan nodded. "But now... it is time for you three to get ready... for my celebration."

They all looked at her. She smiled. Then walked to her closet. They followed her. It was like a whole other room.... full of cloths. "Choose a gown.... For you will all be with me, when I give my announcements."

*WITH TRUNKS*

Trunks smiled. He was back with Pan. The pain was gone... and he felt great. Soon he would be home.. And he could see the child he created with the love of his life. Life was truly great.

Goten walked into the thrown room. "Holly shit Bro!" he threw a piece on paper across the desk. "Look at this!"

Trunks turned his head, and looked down at the paper. "This is a map of this side of the galaxy.... so what!?"

"Dude.... Look at the all the red area's.....' Goten pointed on the Map. "Then look at the Legend!"

Trunk rolled his eyes, and looked. "Jones owns over half the planets in the quarter!" his mouth dropped.

"Yup... and look here!" He showed Trunks three more maps. 

"Oh shit!" Trunks looked to Goten. 

"Yeah.... and since Pan was his Queen... it goes to her! Which mean you own all these!"

"Yo due... I don't owne them.....She dose!" he shook his head. "Dame it feels nice to have a women in power!"

"Are you shure that the planets will obey her?" Goten asked.

Trunks surged his shoulders. "Who knows.... We have a army, we can re defeat them... After all wasn't the saiyans who got them for Freeza anyways?" 

They both nodded, and went to find Uubb.

*BACK TO PAN"S ROOM*

The girls were fully dressed, and looked lovely. Star shook her heard. "It is a sham.. That he bruised your face."

Marron slapped her head. "Ah, I forgot, I always carry around a bag of sense beans!" she shook her head. "Wait here I'll go get one!"

Bura shook her head. "Only a blond!" she then laughed. "Perhaps that is why there are no blond saiyans..."

"Bura!" Pan gave her that look.

"Oh.. Did I say that out load.... sorry." She looked the other ways. "I didn't mean it, she's like one of my best friends!"

Marron returned. "Here you go!"

"Thank you..." Pan popped the little green bean into her mouth. Pan's cuts and bruises vanished from her slightly tanned skin.

Star's eyes went wide. This was miracle! Pan looked as if nothing had ever happened.. "what sorcery is this?"

"No sorcery!" Marron laughed. "They are a bean that grows on Earth."

"When this is done, I would like to travel back to Earth with you... I wish to learn more."

"My queen..." a knock came at the door. "Everyone has gather to hear you plea."

"Thank You!" Pan nodded to the girls and left. When they arrived at the large Balconey, they were joined by their mates.

Pan then walked out onto the balcony. "My faithful subject... As you may or may not know... King Jones has been killed. And as such I am now you new ruler."

They all cheered. "Hurray! Long live Queen Pan!"

Pan smiled. "Thank you, but Now that I have been set free from the King... I wish tp go home... see my friend and Family." 

There was a lot of boo's in the crowed. "We want you to say my lady!" a young woman yelled. "You've given Women hope!"

"Fear not, for I am not abandoning You... I would never do that to my people!" she bowed to them. "I simply returning home for a while..... In my stead, I leave Nikita..... You will treat her as you did me. Respect her has you would me. For she will your Queen While I am away."

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

Pan sat in her room. She smiled. She was going home.... she'd be there any minuet... as soon as she talked to Uubb. He was going to take them all back to Planet Bella.

A knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

"Star...." the voice said.

"Com in...." Pan spoke up.

"Pan... I've decided to goto Earth With Marron and Uubb. After they transport the four of you home, we're coming back here, and we're going to take my ship to Earth. It's about mouth... so I fear I won't see you for awhile..."

"I understand... " Pan smiled. " I wish you luck on your journeys..." she hugged Star. "I will miss you terribly... your were truly a mother to me for the worst six months of my life!"

Star laughed. "was I that bad!?"

"You know what I mean!" Pan smiled. "You were the light in the dark.... if it weren't for you... I would have been Aaliyah for the rest of my days... and never bonded with Trunks!"

"I dough that!" Star laughed. "You two were bound to be together.... you would have found away..."

Another nock came at the door. "Queen Pan... it os time... they are all awaiting you in the thrown room!"

"Coming... Thank you!"

Pan said all of her goodbyes to her close friends. Then the five Saiyans joined hands with Uubb and Marron. With in seconds they were on Planet Bella. 

Pan looked around. She was home! Well what had been home before she left. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm Home!"

Uubb, Marron and Star nodded, and left. "GOTEN!" ChiChi screamed. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE YOUR SON...." she stopped when she seen Pan. "PAN! Is it really you?" she ran to her only granddaughter. "I've missed you so much!" the tears fell.

"I'm missed you too!" she hugged ChiChi back. "Where are my parents?"

"Your father is in the thrown room with Bardock, Malerna and your grandfather." ChiChi explained. "Why..?"

"Thanks!" Pan ran out of the room, and flew at high speed. Pan stoped when she reached the doors. She looked at them. 'What should I do...?' she wondered. A smiled kept across her face. She kicked the heavy doors open. "DADDY!" she ran strained to Gohan, knocking him over as she hugged him. The tears flew. "I'm missed you!" even though Pan was now twenty, she felt like the two years old that had, had a bad nightmare.

"Pan!" Gohan hugged her back. "How... where did you come from?!"

She didn't let go. "Trunks, Uubb, and Goten came to my rescue..."

"I see...." he smiled. "I'm glad to have you back, but you can let go now..... your squeezing me."

"Sorry...." she smiled, and loosened her grip.

"What... I don't get a hug?" Goku laughed. and hugged the two of them.

Tears fell down Marlena's cheek. She looked to Bardock. 'She has returned...'

Bardock nodded. 'Our Family is complete once more...'

Pan let go, and hugged her great grandparents. "I've missed you both!" Pan then stoped. "Where is mom?"

"Your mother is currently..." Gohan looked at the time. "Putting Jaydon to bed."

"Who is Jaydon?" Pan asked. "Do I have a little brother?" 

"No... he his your Nephew.... That was the child that brought us to Vegita!" Malerna smiled.

"Come on... I'll take you!" Gohan smiled. "Your mother will be glad to see your back."

Pan nodded and they left.

*BACK TO TRUNKS ANF THE OTHERS*

"Speaking of parents......" ChiChi looked at Bura and Goten. "Your son misses Mommy and Daddy!"

"Where is my son?" Bura asked. "I've missed him too!"

"You mean where is OUR son!" Goten corrected her. "So where is he mom?"

In Bed... you'll have to wait until tomorrow..."

*WITH VIDAL.*

Vidal had just got Jaydon to sleep. He wanted Mommy and Daddy. So to make him feel a little better... she had put him in their bed.

Vidal smiled. He looked so peaceful. She then remembered Pan at that stage. The teras fell. She missed her little girl. She hadn't see her for almost two years. Vidal walked slowly to the door. She looked once back at the eleven mouth old child, and left. 

"MOM!" a voice yelled. It sounded like Pan... but Vidal knew it wasn't.

"MOM!" Pan ran to her mother. Pan knocked her mother down, hugging her.. "I've missed you!" 

Gohan wasn't shure who cried more... Pan or her Mother. Vidal squeezed Pan. "My baby....your home!" the two sat lie that for minuets

"MY BABY"S GONE!" they heard a scream down the hall. Bura came running out. "Whre my son!?"

Vidal got up, and let her daughter go. "He missed Mommy and Daddy.... I faunally got him to sleep... in your room."

Bura put her hand to her heart. And sighed. "Vidal... you're a life savour!"

Goten came running out after Bura. "If you bothered to look, he's in our bed!" 

"I knew that!:" Bura gave him a dirty look. "I just wanted to see what was happening out side!" she stuck her tongue out. 

"No you didn't!" Goten laughed. "come now, let them have a reunion, Pan hasn't seen her Parents in lie two years!"

Bura smiled. "Sorry...." with that she left.

"Mom... Dad..." Pan went bright red. "I have something to tell you....."

"Go on....." Ghan looked at her. Vidal just smiled.

"I've bonded with Trunks!" she said really fast. She shut her eyes, waiting for her father to freak.

"We're going to have a grandchild!" Vidal screamed. happily.

"No.... actually..... you have a granddaughter... her name is Lynne... and she's just over a month old."

"I don't understand....." Gohan looked at her. "Is she Jones...?" he asked mad.

"No... Trunks and I bonded on planet Vegita... the night of Jaydon's celebration.. When I ran off....." Pan lowered her head.

"I knew it!" Gohan nodded. "Didn't I tell you Vidal!"

*LATER THAT NIGHT.*

It was getting late.... Pan found Trunks in the thrown room talking with Bardock They were talking. Pan smiled. "I hate to intrude.... But I am tiered.... " she smiled at Trunks.

"Coming baby...." he then looked up. A smiled crept across his face. He quickly informed Pan of all she could claim... being the Jones Queen. 

"Interesting... we'll talk about it later..." she kissed him on the lips. "I'm tiered.. It's time for bed!"

Bardock laughed. "I think I'll goto bed too!" He grabbed Malerna's hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that is that's chapter 20!~ I've decided to add another chapter after all.... it will be short ... Trunks and Pan return to Planet Vegita.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter...... hope it wasn't too sappy...... Please review! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

The Saiyan Empire

Chapter Twenty-one 

Ages of Every one in the story at this point. 

Pan 21, Bura 21, Trunks 29, Goten 29, Gohan 40, Goku 60, 

ChiChi 60, Bulma 60, Vegita 65, Vidal 40

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-

  
  


Pan awoke in Trunks arms. She smiled. She decided to get up... and get a shower.. "where do you think your going?" Trunks pulled her down.

Pan laughed.. "to get a shower..... We're leaving for Vegita...... I'm shure your Parent's want some peace....."

Trunks nodded. He too got up, and joined Pan in the shower. When they were done, a knock came at the door.

Trunks answered it in his nothing but is towel. "What do you want?"

Bura smiled. "Obviously not you! I've got the better man." she walked in. "Pan honey... the cooks have made you a goodbye breakfast..." she then rolled her eyes. "God Brother... put some cloths on, I don't want My son or Husband to get ideas!"

"This is my room!" he stuck his tongue out.

"Mine!" Pan smiled. "But... I like you the way you are...." she winked at him. She then turned to Bura. "We'll be down in a minuet."

Bura nodded. "See ya there!" she smiled, and left.

*AT THE BREAKFAST*

Pan arrived... and was greeted by Mandy. "Aaliyah! Or should I say Pan!?" she laughed. "I've missed." she bowed. "Sorry I sent you off...."

"Don't be!" Pan smiled. "I'm now a Queen.... and I own over half the universe..." she hugged Mandy. "I missed you too!"

Everything went great. The cooks were happy to see their princess once again... they cooked all Pan's favourite things. 

Pan told everyone about her journey... right until the end when Trunks saved her. After breakfast she said her goodbyes. She and Trunk then used instant translocation, and went to planet Vegita.

*ON PLANET VEGITA*

"Good morning!" Bulma smiled. "And how did you and your mistress..... sleep?"

He laughed. "I would have rather woke up to you in my arms... but we slept fine" he then sat up. "What are you doing up anyways?"

"I went down to the stables... the child needs to eat. She hasn't eaten in a few days!"

"I've fed her!" Vegita roared. "I know hoe to feed an infant!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, as she laughed. "A baby needs more than mashed food from your plat! And no more chocolate!" she pointed to the child. "Those she is staringly calm... she getting sick!"

"Whatever.... I tried her on milk... she wouldn't take it!"

"My Prince!" a man came running in. "Your Son has returned... with his mate!:"

Vegita shot the man. Bulma gave him that look. " No one runs in my room!"

Pan came running in the room. "Lynne!" she grabbed the baby from Vegita's arms.

Vegita's face became red. "Dose noone respect the Future King anymore!?"

Bulma laughed. "So.... are you going to shoot her?"

Next Trunks ran in.. He looked at the child now in Pan's arms. He walked slowly to them. "Is... is that my little girl?"

Pan nodded. "Yes... Do you want to hold her??" she smiled.

Trunks nodded, and Pan gave him their daughter. "She's.. So beautiful!" he smiled, looking at Pan. "Just like her mother!"

Tears fell down Bulma's cheek. Her son was happy... she was happy.

Vegita stood up. "I'd hate to break this reunion!" he screamed. "But GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

:Bulma creaked up laughing. "And don't forget to feed her Pan! She's had nothing but grandpa's food since she got here!" Bulma then became serious. "We tried to give her the bottled milk..... but she wouldn't take it."

Pan nodded. "I will. Thank you for taking good care of her....Vegita!"

Vegita gave her a dirty look. "OUT!"

They giggle, and the two children left Vegita with Bulma.

*A YEAR LATER*

Pan sat at her desk. Jaydon under the it. "So......" Bura smiled over the screen. "Where's my little angle?" 

"Under the desk!" Pan laughed. "and mine?"

"She's with Grandma Vidal..." Bura laughed. "their bugging Goten."

"Really....." Pan chucked. "and how's he taking it?"

"Okay I guess...." she shook her head, she laughed so hard tears fell.. "Lets just say that Lynne found her buddy."

"Not use to a girl is he!?" Pan shook her head. "better get use to it! Trisha might me the same."

Just the Trunks walked in. "Hey Bura....." Trunks waved to his sister.

"Uncle Trunks!" Jaydon screamed as her jumped on Trunks. 

"Hey buddy!" Trunks smiled

"Is we gunna jump on gramdpa again??" He grinned.

Bura's mouth opened wide with a grin. "He didn't!?" Pan nodded.

"Omm..." Trunks looked at the two year old boy in his arms. "I don't think that's a good idea... grandpa didn't like it last time..."

"I bet!" Bura gave her brother that look. "I can just here Daddy now!" she shook her head. "If dad yells at me when I come... your going to get it!"

"He won't! Trust me." Trunks smiled. "I already did! And it wasn't even my fault."

*THREE HOURS LATER*

Bura's ship landed in the Palace docking bay. She walked out, Goten behind her. Lynne in his arms.

Pan smiled. Shaking her head. "Well Goten... it seems you've found yourself a keeper..."

"Note to self, never listen to when wife says give them chocolate!" Goten wasn't impressed. He had chocolate all over his armour.

"Daddy!" Jaydon ran up to his father. 

"What about me?" Bura gave him that look. "Don't I get a hug?"

He nodded. "Yeah!" he then hugged him mother. "I missed you!"

Goten let the thirteen month old child down. She looked up to her new buddy. "Bu,,,bye..." she hugged his leg, getting chocolate over his leg. Both Bura and Pan giggled.

She looked up at him. "Bye babe... come back soon." he picked her up, and kissed her cheek.

She then ran to Mommy and Daddy. She smiled, hugging their legs. 

Vegita walked into the room. "I was told Kakkeotte was coming?" he scanned the area.

Lynne stoped in her tracks. A grin crossed her face, "GAPA!" she left go of mommy and daddy, and ran strait to Vegita.

He looked down. "where have you been?" He asked knowing full well where she had been.

A devilish grin crossed her little face. "Wis My buddy..." she pointed to Goten.

Vegita looked to a chocolate cover Goten. "HAHAHAH!!!" he then became serious. "Brat, where is your father?"

"In the ship.... sleeping. You want him get him your self!"

Bura then smiled. "Here daddy!" Bura gave him his two month old granddaughter.

Vegita looked down. He had a infant in his arms, and a toddler on each leg. 'Great!' he shut his eyes, shaking his head. He looked up for help... but found that his offsprings and their mates had left him there. "Perfect!" the children just smiled at him. Vegita bit his tongue.

Bulma walked in. "Where is everyone?" she looked to Vegita, and began to laugh. "And they told me I married a monster!" she smiled, and grabbed the infant in his arms.

THE END!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well... that it ! It's a wrap! I'm finally done this story! *wipes a tear from her eyes.* I really loved this story.. And enjoyed working on it. I hope you enjoyed one of my creations.... Don't own DB/Z/GT but the story idea was my own. I actually got the idea from reading several stories... Anyways... I hope that you enjoyed it and will review. Thanks MoonBabe/ Wonda reeves~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
